Twilight's Sun
by Ari's Grace
Summary: "Um... I-I uh..." I felt my cheeks burn up a little from the question. "Ah..." he said,understanding. "So... did you have sex with him,yet?" "OH MY GOD,DEMYX!" I shrieked,throwing the closest thing to me at his face, which was a fluffy blue pillow. RokuNami SoKai Larxel RikuShi  And plenty others? I think? :3
1. Prolgue: Can't Wait

**Me: Hey guys! This is mai first story ever! Congrats to me! And evryone gets cookies!**

**Sora: Yay! I luv cookies! Can I hav some?**

**Me: Here you go Sowa!**

**Roxas: you're wierd**

**Me: and you're emo.**

**Roxas: thats not nice :'(**

**Me: yeah, go in your emo corner. just kidding, Rox i'll always luv u! sora u kno what to do**

***Sora swallows last cookie***

**Sora: Ari does not own any of the characters of kingdom hearts.**

**Me: and? *holding another cookie***

**Sora: or... final fantasy?**

**Me: good boy!**

**Sora: oooh! another cookie!**

**Roxas: ugh! and you're suppose to be my cousin?**

**Sora: your cousin? woot woot! Roxy's my cuz!**

**Roxas: *sigh* enjoy the story and don't forget to review.**

* * *

** Twilight's Sun: Prologue**

Nami's PoV

It was so peaceful today. All of Twilight Town was basking in the radiant warmth of the last summer sun. I was at the clock tower, enjoying the beautiful sunset that gave the town's name a purpose, drawing all of Twilight Town in my sketchbook. I had drawn every line, every curve. I was shading in distinct shadows and colors. I was so lost in my sketch that I didn't even notice a firey redhead and a raven haired girl sit down beside me. It's not until someone took my nearly finished drawing and started looking at it.

"HEY! WHO GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO TAKE MY- Oh, hey Axel! Xion!" I had realized it was just my best friend and her brother, who looked like he was about to die. Xion just sighed, seeing how pathetic her older brother was.

"I told you, Axel, she doesn't like it when you do that." Axel was too busy watching me with fear, for I was really pissed. The sun had already set and you could see the first few stars in the sky, like someone had splattered white paint on a canvas. I decided to calm myself down by starting on a clean page and drawing the night sky.

"Hey Xion where's Kairi and Olette?" I just noticed they weren't here at all.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they said they had to go... um um... shopping, yeah shopping!" I tilted my head to one side. Xion was acting really wierd. I was going to ask her why, but Axel spoke first, that jerk.

"Naminé, Xion it's getting late. You know you have school tomorrow." Axel was always stating the obvious. "Oh, and um Naminé?"

"Yes?" I forgot that I was mad at him.

"I'm sorry... about... your drawing..." I just stared at him for five seconds and I already knew he was having a mental breakdown on the inside. "It's okay, don't worry about it." Axel broke through my personal bubble and started suffocating me in a crushing bear-hug.

"Thanks Nami!" I swear I felt my eye twitch.

"Axel..." Is all I could say. Xion saw me and was almost sorry for her brother. When something like this happens, Xion always knows that shit is going down.

"Yeah, Axel, I think it would be better if you let go of her." Axel just huffed and _**finally**_ got off of me.

* * *

We were on our way home and it was really late, more like early. Oh God, my parents are gonna be so pissed. Wait. They're still on their business trip... Par-ar-tay!

"So..." Axel tried to start a conversation, which was failing, badly. "First day of school tomorrow for you guys, yeah?"

"Yeah... I guess I won't know anyone there, except for you guys." The thing is I moved here about two months ago, in the beginning of summer and befriended these two at an ice-cream parlor. Apparantly, they were fighting over the last sea-salt ice-cream and I was really annoyed and amused at the same time, so I took it when they were too busy fighting to notice and ate it. Best friends ever since.

"Don't worry Naminé, you'll make lots of friends. Plus, you're gonna meet Kiari's friend, Olette's friend, my cousins, and Axel's friends. So you won't be alone. This is different, though. It's not going to be like before you moved here, if you can keep it a secret." Xion said in her almost always calm voice.

The _**it **_Xion's referring to is my powers. I can see past, present, and future memories from anyone. They come to me at the most random times, and just so I don't forget them, I draw them in my sketchbook. That's why I don't let anyone touch it, except for Xion, Kiari, and Olette. I can also alter people's memories. I have the power to erase memories, restore them, make up memories that didn't even happen or exists, and control people with my mind. **(A/N: If you seen the movie Push, you'd totally understand, tht movie is awsome! :D)** I was an outcast at my old school when everyone had found out. They stayed away from me at all times and some were even brave enough to bully and harass me, severely. Since the people of the Destiny Islands had found out and I couldn't handle school any longer, me and my family had to move here. The only people that knew about my powers were Axel, Xion, Kairi, and Olette. They have powers,too and I felt more than happy enough to open up to them. Xion could see into the future of someone just by looking at them, teleport, become invisible, and can communicate other people individually by using thoughts. Axel is a pyromaniac and is able to control fire. He can summon chakrams on his own accord. Kairi can manipulate the emotions of people's hearts. When she's happy everyone around her is happy, too. Olette didn't tell me her powers, but she said she would. Xion's right. I'm not going to be alone and I shouldn't worry about school. I spent most of my time living in Axel, Kiari, and Xion's house. They live alone together because their parents died in a plane crash and Axel is old enough to take care of them I just couldn't stay in my house alone So I've been sleeping at their house since the first day of summer. They're like my family now.

"I wonder who I'm going to meet at the academy." I said, thinking out loud.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out, got it memorized?" Axel smirked.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Homo!"

"Slut!"

I smirked as I said the last word, knowing I'd win. "Pedophile."

"Ugh! That hurt, a lot. Right in here" he sobbed, patting the left side of his chest and letting a lone tear escape his eye. _Wow, this guy's a good actor_.

Xion just stared intently at their banter, very amused. She knew that if Naminé meets all of her friends, poor little Nami would be going through Hell. Haha.

* * *

I was really tired. I had so much fun today and was so anxious for tomorrow. I changed into a pair of blue sweats and a white tank top, turned off the lights, and slid under my white, cozy comforter. I sighed as I closed my eyes. _Tomorrow is gong to be great. I can feel it._

* * *

**Me: And that concludes this prologue of Twilight's Sun! Yay! My first chapter thingy is finally finished!**

**Sora & Axel: Yay!**

**Me: Aw! You guys are so adorable! :3**

**Axel: Can I have a cookie? *puppy-face***

**Me: *sigh* okay**

**Axel: yay!**

**Sora: How come I wasn't in this chapter!**

**Me:Stop whining. You're in the second one and so is Roxas, Olette, Hayner, Demyx, Zexy, and a whole lot of people... and Kairi, *cough cough* your lover *cough cough*.**

**Sora: WHAT! DID I JUST HEAR WHAT I THINK YOU JUST SAID!**

**Me: Noooooooooo...**

**Sora: Oh, ok. Good cause I didn't hear what you just said.**

**Everyone but Sora: *sweatdrops***

**Me: o...kay. Well the next chapter is coming to ya next week, so look out!**

**Roxas/Sora/Axel: And review please! **

**Me: Ya, reviews. I need those. And if I don't get any, I will still update, but... I won't be able to give these guys cookies.**

**Sora/Axel: Wha****-**** Oh knowz! D:**

**Me: Yeah... So please review. I'll be happy because this is my first story and all.**

**Me/Sora/Roxas/Axel: Pleeeeeeeeeeze! **

**Me:Review please! See you guys next time! Ari is out! :D**


	2. Twilight Academy With a Side of AkuNami!

**Me: Hey guys, I'm back! Just like I promised! :D**

**Sora/Roxas?/Axel/: Yay!**

**Me: Uh... Roxas?**

**Roxas: *smiling* Yea? :)**

**Me:Why?**

**Roxas: You went trick-or-treating, right? You brought a lot of candy, right? :D**

**Me:Um... Yeah and no. :(**

**Me: Well... My dad is a pompous jerk who told me to come home after I went outside to get candy, which was only 45 minutes. So I don't even have a pillowcase full of candy and he took away what was only a little of it...**

**Roxas/Sora/Axel: *gasp* **

**Sora: That's terrible... :'(**

**Roxas: That's it! I'm going to your house and beating the crap out of your dad! :O**

**Sora/Axel: *gasp* Roxas! :O**

**Me: What! No! You can't do that!**

**Roxas: And why not! He deserves it! :(**

**Me: *sigh* I know he does, but you can't because all your fans aren't going to like you anymore...**

**Roxas: That's not the point. You guys read the story and don't forget to review. It's a shame you didn't get that many reviews. Oh, and this conversation isn't over. :|**

**Axel: That's right. :|**

**Me: Okay... Enjoy the story...**

____________________

______

_**

* * *

**_

**Twilight's Sun: Chapter 1**

**First Day of School Part 1**

__________________________**AkuNami! :D**

____

I wake up to the sound of an alarm, which is eminating from my vibrating phone. I listen to the ringtone for a moment. It was the most annoying, retarded jazz music I've ever heard in my life **(A/N: I have nothing against jazz. I love it, but you how phones make it sound retarded, right?), **but I don't really care today because it's the first day of school! A new place. A new opportunity. A new start.

I moved towards the bathroom. I stripped myself of used clothing and hopped in the shower. The hot water beated against my rigid muscles, washing away all pain and stiffness from sleep. After a good twenty minutes of washing myself with vanilla scented products (Kairi always bought the fancy stuff), I got out, brushed my teeth (in the... nude XD), and returned to my room. I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw my bed was beautifully made, as if it had never been used, and all the dirty clothes gone. What layed on my bed were my school uniform. I saw a sticky-note on it and read it.

**__**

Mornin' Nami! I got you your stuff for school! Oh, and don't worry about the room 'cause I fixed it up while you were in the shower. I mean, you already have a big day ahead of you. This is also an "I'm sorry" for being a no-show yesterday. Me and Olette were "shopping", like Xion said. Me and Xion already left for school, so you're going with Axel, k? Good luck! ~ Love Kai 3 :)

My eyes veered to the intricately folded clothing and smiled.

_You're too nice to me, Kai._

I put on the white blouse, buttoning it up, then put on the blue plaid skirt.

_I can't put this on! The blouse is too tight around my waste and the skirt is soooo revealing!_

I looked at my reflection, seeing how high my skirt was and how form-fitting my blouse was, blushing.

__

What if the guys start to chase me? What if the girls think I'm a whore?

I grabbed the note and looked it over. I noticed there was writing on the back and flipped it over.

**__**

P.S.~ Don't worry about the clothes. They're meant to be like that. You wanna look like you belong in the school, right? Then, just wear 'em. Love you! ~ Kai

_Wow. It looks like these are the only things I have to wear. Oh, well._

Surprisingly, they were comfortable, even though the shirt was tight. I didn't feel like tying me tie all the way, so it hung loose around my neck, under the collar. I wrapped a white and blue, studded belt around my hips. I pulled on a black, cut sleeve on my right arm; placing each finger in its right place, and put on a bunch of blue and white bracelets on the other. My nails were already painted cobalt blue (from last night), so I put on my earrings. They were silver, diamond-studded, crowns. My favorites. I put on black knee-high socks, but they always found their way down to my ankles. So I grabbed my Jack Skelington socks. There were black and white stripes going horizontally, from top to bottom. I brushed my hair and let it stay where it belonged: on my right shoulder. Then, I put a little bit of make-up, consisting of black eyeliner, Mary Kay Melon Sorbet lip gloss, and pale blue eyeshadow mixed with a bit of white, to make it lighter in color. I didn't go all out, like the plastic barbie dolls at my old school. I looked at myself once again in the mirror.

__

I look so like... me. Haha. Now, look at me! I'm smiling like an idiot.

A certain grumpy red head was yelling from downstairs, certainly pissed, interrupting my thoughts

"Hurry up! It doesn't take you two fucking hours to get ready for school! We're already late, dammit!"

I was so busy checking myself out, making sure I was pleased with my appearance, I didn't notice the time.

__

Holy fucking shit! 6:45! I gotta get to school!

"I'm coming, Axel! I'm coming!" I yelled while climbing down the stairs two at a time.

I was really fit to do something like that without tripping over myself. Since I was already smart, due to my powers, I focused on my body. I played a lot of sports. I eat healthy food 99% of the time. Um, yeah..

I was at the foot of the stairs in just five seconds. As I walked on, I tucked my necklace inside my blouse. It was too precious to be exposed at the moment.

Axel was leaning on the wall near the door when I saw him. He saw me and let out a low whistle.

"Looks like someone's bringing "sexy" back. And it's no Justin Timberlake, either." he gave a lop-sidded grin.

I started to blush, even though his comment was "fresh".

"S-Shut up! Let's just go already!" I lowered my head, knowing my trusty bangs would hide my cherry-red face.

"Oh. Now you wanna go." Axel retorted, rolling his eyes.

We walked out the door heading for Axel's Bugatti Veyron. It was sleek black and blood red. I don't know, in God's name, how he got that car. He never told me. All that matters now is that I'm gonna be ridin' such a sexy car! It's so sexy!

I gingerly opened the door and settled myself on the black leather interior. Oh my God! I LOVE THIS CAR!

Axel saw how excited I was and smirked. "Like what you see?"

"No." He frowned. "I... love it!"

"Wow." He rolled his eyes a second time in a day. "You ready for school?"

"Oh. Yeah." I was ready. It's just deep down, I was nervous.

"Don't worry." He paused dramatically and snapped his head in my direction. "With me by your side, all the sluts and whores are gonna be jealous of you." He tried so hard to keep a straight face and not to laugh.

__

Ew. Not happening.

"Not even in my nightmares will I see you with me." I growled.

"Why! Why do you always crush my hopes and dreams, Naminé Soto!" Axel yelled vehemently.

I giggled. "Aw, come on, Axel. You know I'll always love you... like a brother."

"Okay." He sighed in defeat.

I didn't notice we were driving until I looked out the window. It was so quiet. _Wow, this car is the shit! _

I got bored, so my eyes started to wander around. I was so caught up in my excitement, I never saw how Axel was dressed. He was wearing a black under shirt under a blood red American Eagle T-shirt and a black slim-sleeved jacket, unzipped. Black Jordons with red straps adorned his feet, and a red and black studded belt to top it all off. With his flaming mane and outfit, he totally blended with his sexy Bugatti.

_I have to admit, he was, truly, a piece of eye-candy._

"Is it just me, or do you look like you totally have the hots for me."

_Then again..._

"I think it's just you, Axel." I smirked.

"You sure?"

"Ugh! Will you give it a rest already! I don't have the hots for you! You're so obnoxious, y'know that?"

"Okay, I get it. But you know who will?"

"..."

"Larxene. What a babe." He sighed dreamily.

"Um... okay." I said nonchalantly.

"Hey! She WILL be mine!"

"Whatever."

Silence.

"Hey, Axel."

"Yeah?" He looked my way then back on the road to say I got his attention.

"Why aren't you wearing uniform?"

"Well, since I'm a Sophmore at the academy, I don't have to wear... That." He said, looking at my uniform with disgust.

_That's it you're sooo murdered Axel Hikaru!_

He realized I might have taken it the wrong way, which I did, and quickly added

"B-But it looks good on you..."

_Aww! Never mind. You're soo adorable when you're scared shitless!_

"... In fact, you make it look so...**_ sexy_**."

_You just had to ruin it. Well, Axel is Axel._

_Awkward..._

"I-"

"No, shut up."

More silence.

"Oh look, we're here."

I looked up to see the most gorgeous school ever. Way more gorgeous than Destiny High. The academyl was built on the other side of the mountian. No wonder it took us nearly an hour to get here. The pavement look just like that of Twilight Town. It was so beautiful, I just wanted to sit down, take out my sketchbook, and draw the whole thing.

Effortlessly, Axel smoothly drove into the academy's garage, which was immense. There seemed to be an inumerable amount of sports cars, neatly parked in place. People who were walking out of the garage looked at the very expensive Bugatti Veyron with wide eyes. The girls were squealing when they saw that it was none other than Axel Hikaru in the driver's seat. Then they glared at me for being with him.

_Wtf!_

_..._

_It looks like **they **have the hots for him. _I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, the car stopped. I turned to Axel, who gave me an assuring nod.

"You ready?"

"Maybe-"

"Alrighty then!"

Within a blink of an eye, he was already at the passenger's side, holding the door with one hand, and holding out the other, like a chauffer.

"May I lead you out, Miss Soto?" Axel bowed stupidly, receiving a few laughs from some guys from the other side of the garage. He turned and glared daggers at them. It went quiet, except for the stifled laughs that went unnoticed.

"Dumbasses." Axel muttered under his breath. He faced me again. "So whadda ya say?"

"Okay." I giggled and took his outstretched hand.

* * *

Roxy's Pov:

"Man, this is gonna be my first year here." I sighed, knowing the only person to help me was Axel. The merciless prick wasn't even here, yet!

"Don't worry, Rox, you're not the only freshman here." Said an empathetic Sora, my cousin.

It was true. I wasn't the only one. There was my twin, Ventus, and Sora with his twin, Vanitas. There was also Hayner, Pence, Olette, Xion, and Kairi. They're friends of mine who had also been dubbed freshmen at this academy.

"Yea, and the girls are smokin' hot!" This came from none other than the lady's man, Riku. He didn't have to wear uniform because he was a Sophmore, and he brags about it. Jackass.

"Oh yeah!" yelled a fist-pumping Vanitas. He looks exactly like his brother, but his hair is as dark as Xion's and has golden eyes. He turned towards me and gave me a sinister grin.

"And Roxy, here, is gonna find himself a nice lady and get laid, so he can join the rest of us. Isn't that right, Roxy?

_I hate when he calls me that!_

"First of all, my name is not **_Roxy_**, it's Roxas. Second, I'm not the only one who's a virgin. And third, GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I said in defense. Sadly, it was true. I'm still a virgin at age 17, Just like Hayner, Sora, and Ven. It's a freakin' work of God that Pence got laid with Selphie! Well, him being older, he did lose all that weight and started playing football. And the fact that they both got wasted at that party on the last day of school, last year.

"And?"

"And why don't you help out your brother first. I mean, after all, he is related to you. You guys are blood-brothers." I smirked, knowing that I'd win.

"I already worked on that cuz'. Sora already has a lady who's bang worthy, and so does Hayner and Ven, unlike you." He accused, pointing a finger at me.

_Damn, no way getting out of this mess._

Just then, a Bugatti came into view.

_Heh, it looks like he does like my present after all._

I watched as the car suddenly stopped in its reserved parking spot. I saw a flurry of red come out of the car, already at the passenger's side, opening the door.

"May I lead you out, Miss Soto?"

"Ha," Riku sneered. "It looks like Axel's got a girlfriend."

All of us started to burst into hysterics when we saw him bow, our laughter resonating off the walls of the garage. Then, Axel glared at us. If looks could kill, then I wouldn't want to see the look on his face at the moment.

"Oh come on, Riku," Vanitas retorted. "It's just another girl he's gonna end up sleepin' with." At this, Riku and Van tried so hard not to laugh.

_Seriously, what's with them and sex? And girls? Is this an inside joke? 'Cause I don't find it that funny..._

_

* * *

_

Nami's POV:

_"Seriously, what's with them and sex? And girls? Is this an inside joke? 'Cause I don't find it that funny..."_

Did I hear that right? Was that even out loud? No, it was kinda echoey. Oh my God! It was a thought!

It's been a long time since I was able to read someone else's mind but my own. I spaced out so I wouldn't absentmindedly read Axel, Xion, Olette, or Kairi's mind. Being friends and all, they should have their own privacy, too.

"Hey, Nami. You okay?" Axel noticed I was looking at the group of guys that were just laughing. He sounded really concerned.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I know those guys. I can straighten them out for ya, y'know?" Axel said darkly, pounding his right fist against the palm of his left hand.

"Axel, I'm fine, really."

"Okay. Suit yourself." I saw that glimmer in those emerald, cat-like eyes. He was about to do something regretable. I just know it.

"Naminé."

"Yeah?"

He was smirking. Not good.

_Oh crap._

"Wanna meet my friends?"

* * *

**Me: Ooooooh! And there goes the cliffy! :D**

**Axel: Why did you have to end it there? It was getting to the good part! :'(**

**Roxas: Yeah! I wanna know who Axel's sleepin' with! **

**Riku/Vanitas: Yeah!**

**Riku: Is she hot? That's what I want to know.**

**Axel: I'm not sleepin' with her! I wanna sleep with Larxene! :O**

**Me: Woah. Calm down guys! No one is sleepin' with nobody!**

**Riku/Vanitas: :(**

**Me: Except you guys.**

**Riku/Vanitas: Yay! :D**

**Vanitas: You just made my day! :D**

**Riku: Me, too! :D**

**Me/Roxas/Sora/Axel: *sweatdrops***

**Me: Um... Review please?**

**Roxas: Yeah, so I can see this chick Axel's sleepin' with! ^_^**

**Axel: For the love of God! Roxas, I'm not sleepin' with her! :O**

**Roxas/Riku/Vanitas: Sure.**

**Axel: That's it! *summons chakrams***

**Roxas/Riku/Vanitas: *starring wide-eyed***

**Axel: Now, lemme reword that for you!**

**Roxas/Riku/Vanitas: *screaming and running away***

**Axel: Come back here! *runs after them***

**Me/Sora: *watching from safe distance* (XD)**

**Sora: They're screwd.**

**Me: Yup! :)**

**...**

**Me: Wanna cookie?**

**Sora: Yeeeeeessssssss! :D**

**Me: Don't forget to review! :)**

**Sora: *swallows cookie* Yeah! Then you can see if Roxas, Riku, and Van are still alive! :D**

**Me: Um... Yeah. I'll go with that. See you next week! :)**

**Sora: And watch out for Part 2!**

**Me/Sora: Bye! ;D**


	3. Blue Eyes & a Promise

**Me: Hey guys! I decided to update a little faster this time. Thanks to one of my reviewers.**

**Sora:**** Misfortune XIII! :D**

**Me: Hey! I was gonna say that! :(**

**Sora: Well, you're too slow**

**Me: Oh, and the name of the first two chapters is supposed to be "First Day at the Acadeny." My bad... so no confusion, k?**

**...**

**Me: Hey do you know where the other guys went off to?**

***random closets starts banging***

**Sora: Don't think about it Yaoi fangirls! **

**Me: ...**

**Sora: Oh yea! They were really getting on my nerves, so I knocked them out, tied them up, and put each of them in seperate closets! :)**

**Me: Okay... :|**

**Sora: Review and enjoy the story!**

**Me: Yea, what he said. :)**

**Twilight's Sun: Chapter 2**

**First Day at the Academy Part 2**

**Blue Eyes & A Promise**

_"Wanna meet my friends?"_

"Your... friends?" I said, a bit confused.

"Yea. They're a real charmer." Axel said sarcastically jerking his head to the group of guys.

"Um... I don't know." I said still holding his hand that didn't even pull me up and out of the car yet.

"Come on," Axel whined. "Nearly all of them are really nice."

_"Why is that idiot still standing there? Who are you with...?"_

_"This chick better be hot..."_

_"If she's just a friend, a really hot friend, I call dibbs...!"_

_"Yay! A new friend for me! I wonder if she'll make good friends with Kai... ah, Kai... Does she like food as much as I do...?"_

So many thoughts. I wonder which belong to whom... Okay.

"Fine." I muttered in defeat.

"Yay!" he yells, letting go of my hand and starts fist-pumping. More laughs ensue from the group of guys and me, of course.

I got out of his Bugatti, knowing Axel was too busy doing his dance to help me.

* * *

Roxy's POV:

I was getting really impatient. Axel was just standing there holding the girl's hand, talking. He seemed very persistant with this girl.

_Why is this idiot still standing there? Who are you with?_

I look at my friends. Riku's just standing there with a "You better be" scowl, Vanitas has a rapist/stalker smile on his face... Creepy, and Sora's so excited, I bet he can't even hold it in.

"Yay!"

Me and the guys started laughing. Again. Axel was failing epically, fist-pumping and bouncing around the place. My sides felt like they were splitting. I was laughing so hard, tears started rolling down my cheeks.

I looked up and immediately stopped. The tears ceased, and so did the laughing when everyone else saw what I was looking at, but not what I was seeing.

The girl that Axel escorted to the academy wasn't an average girl. She looked beautiful. Most guys like Riku and Van would just call her hot or sexy, but never beautiful. Her pale blond hair framed her heart-shaped face and laid on her right shoulder. Her skin was as pale as Kairi's, in a good way, and flawless. Her full, pale pink lips curved into a small smile, and it looked like the floor seemed more interesting than the retarded red head dancing right next to her. She looked up, and my cobalt eyes met with stunning icy-blue ones. Here lack of make-up made her eyes stand out. We stared at each other for a good five seconds until Axel stopped and held out a hand to her. She looked away and took it. Was she just blushing?

_Too bad she's his._ I sighed as they stood there holding hands, talking, and laughing.

Vanitas let out a low whistle, grabbing everyone's attention. "Axel scored big time." He said in utter disbelief.

"From a score from 1-10, how do you guys rate?" Riku inquired.

"I know I say 10!" a confident Van said first.

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed except for me.

_Rating games like those are pointless. 15... Dammit!_

I looked back at the couple. They were advancing... towards us? Something clicked in my head.

_Oh, God, he's going to introduce us to her. What the hell is he thinking! _

I look at Van and Riku, but mostly Van, who are looking at her hungrily.

_They're going to corrupt her innocence... _

But this is all I had to think about it.

_Like hell they're not!_

_

* * *

_

Nami's POV:

Axel wouldn't stop dancing like a retard, so I looked at the floor with embarrassment, even though I was still amused by his childish antics.

I felt a pair of eyes starring at me. I felt a bit uncomfortable. I looked up and saw cobalt eyes. My nails were no where close compared to them. I felt so lost in his eyes.

_"She's so beautiful..."_

"Nami?"

"Huh?" I looked at Axel, who stopped dancing and had a hand held out for me. It seems he noticed me blushing.

"So... who is it?" He said with pure curiosity.

"Hm?" I took his hand.

"You know what I'm talking about!" He smirked as I was swinging his hand back and forth. "Who were you lookin' at?"

As he said that, the color of my face was dangerously a few shades away from Axel's hair.

"No one." I said meekly, failing to defend myself.

"No use fighting it, Nami. I am the master." Axel said striking a pose that made us both laugh.

"Okay then, 'master Axel-sama'." I said gesturing air quotes and rolling my eyes. "Are you gonna show me your friends or not?"

"Oh, right." He started to drag me towards them, forgetting my flushed cheeks.

__

_Well, that's one problem averted._

* * *

Roxy's POV:

She walked so gracefully toward a bunch of corrupted teens. I'm supposedly an emo, Riku is a self-conceited man whore, Vanitas (also a man whore) is a perverted stalker, Sora is a five-year-old, Hayner... well, he's Hayner, Ventus is a nerd, and Pence just likes food (like Sora).

__

And here she comes.

_Three. Two. One-_

"Hey, guys! I'd like you to meet a **friend** of mine." He said, dragging said "friend" with him.

The girl looked at us, smiling shyly.

Then, she looked at Axel, who gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back.

"Hi, my name's Naminé." Her smile was radiant, and her voice was light and airy, like Aerith's, my older brother's girlfriend.

__

__

Naminé...

"So Naminé," Van slurred. "How 'bout you and me. 'Cause I think those words fit perfectly."

Her face went red. Oh, she wasn't flattered at all. She look pissed.

Naminé whispered something to Axel and pointed at Van. Then Axel looked at him, then whispered something brief, for the exchange was rather quick.

"Well, Vanitas," she said with a little edge in her voice. "How 'bout my foot and your ass? 'Cause I think those words fit perfectly."

_Oh damn. That was fierce._

A few "ooooh's" came from the rest of us and some bystanders, who seemed entertained by the new girl.

Van smirked. "Such dirty words from a such a nice lady. What a turn on."

"You know what else is a turn on?" the blond said rather... seductively.

"Hm."

I didn't know what was happening until I saw a smirking Naminé rubbing her red knuckles and an unnconscious Vanitas lying on the floor.

She knocked him out... That's fucking hilarious!

I wasn't the only one laughing. Our whole group was laughing, and so were the bystanders.

"Atta girl!" Axel said proudly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Hayner yelled, fist-pumping.

* * *

Nami's POV:

"Atta girl!" Axel said proudly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Hayner yelled, fist-pumping.

"Guys, he's a creep. Any girl would do that." I said in defense.

"I know Kairi will." Sora said, smiling.

"Where is she?" I asked rather desperately.

_I need my bestie!_

As if on cue, Sora pointed to the enterance, where a certain red head was walking into the enterance with Xion.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

Kairi looked in our direction and started running towards us. Sora ran towards her, with open arms.

She ran past a now confused Sora, and takled me.

"Nami!" she squealed.

"Kairi!" I squealed at the same.

"Oh, my God! Nami I missed you sooo much!"

"Me, too!"

Everyone, except Axel and Xion, who finally made it to the group, were confused.

"How do you guys know each other." said the boy with blond spikes.

_Hey, Blue-eyes is kinda cute... Wait. Nami! What are you thinking! _

Luckily, Xion saved me from total awkwardness.

"Me and Axel met her a week after school went out. We let her stay at our place 'cause her parents are on a six-month business trip. And thus, the friendship known as NamiKai."

"Yeah, I named our relationship. Whatever, I love it!" Kairi said loud and proud.

"I'm also friends with Olette." I added. Hayner blushed when I said her name, but I didn't say anything. He gave me a greatful smile.

Unfortunately, that creep regained consciousness. There was a bruise forming under his right eye.

_Serves him right. The prick._

"So," I started. "Are you gonna act like a civilized human being? Or do I have to persuade you again?" Creeper flinched when he saw my small, but all-mighty powerfull fist held up in striking distance.

_That's what I thought, bitch._ Smirking, I put down my fist.

"Good boy," I said, like you would say to your puppy, and ruffled his hair.

"Whatever." he muttered.

"You guys should get your schedules and dorm keys." Kairi stated, holding her own as an example.

"Yeah. Come on guys!" Axel said with a sense of leadership. "Let's go!"

And with that we all left. I was right beside Axel, head held high. But my eyes wandered away to look at a certain blond.

_Wait. Who is Blue-eyes?_

"Axel?"

"Yea?"

"Who's that?" I asked holding onto his arm and pointing at the blond.

"Oh that's Roxas." He said nonchalantly. Then he lowered himself an whispered into my ear.

"He has special powers, too. Like us, Sora, Riku, his brother Ventus, and Vanitas. But he doesn't know that yet, and you have to help him."

I looked at Axel, right in the eye, and nodded. Then I looked at Roxas.

"I will help him. Whatever it takes." I muttered the vow under my breath. Axel had heard this and smiled.

* * *

Nami's POV (countinued):

We walked across the campuss. Everyone seemed to be looking at me and whispering to their friends, pointing at me.

_I guess the incident at the garage didn't stay there._ I thought, smirking.

All of us, besides Kairi and Xion, got their schedule. Then, Axel lead us onto and open field and we sat down in a circle. I sat between Axel and Kairi. Roxas sat across from me.

It was so hard trying to figure him out at the moment. For some reason, I can't read his thoughts or anything, which is making me really frustrated.

_How am I suppose to help him use his powers if I can't retrieve it from his memory? Urgh!_

In our circle, we exchanged schedules with each other to see if we were in the same classes as one another.

Lucky me. Everyone, except for Ven, Van (thank God!),Pence, Riku and Axel, had some of the same classes as me.

_Hmm...Roxas is in all of my classes..._

I also found out that I'm dorm mates with Kairi, Xion, and Olette.

_Yay!_

"Okay guys!" Axel exclaimed. "You know where you belong! See you tomorrow, on the official first day of school!"

With that said, we departed.

"Naminé!" I turned around and saw Roxas running up to me.

"Yes?" I said quietly. I'm always quiet around Blue-eyes.

"If you ever need anything, you know I'm always above you." He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Oh yeah, about that... The dormatory building is a pattern of floors. The even numbered floors are the girls' dorms, and the odd numbered floors for the boys. Roxas' dorm is on the 11th floor, right above mine.

"O-Okay."

I noticed that we were both blushing now. Kairi saw this and looked at me. For once in my life, I listened to her thoughts.

_"Were having a talk about this, young lady. Dorm room...Tonight..."_

I didn't catch the other part.

_What if she means tonight?_

_..._

_Oh crap. _

* * *

Continued:

When I walked into my dorm with my stuff, no one was here.

_Oh yeah! First one here! Which means... First choice! Woot woot!_

There was a bunk bed and two single ones, so I took the best one: Single bed! I made my bed, putting blue sheets on it. Then layed out my white comforter over it. When I was done, it looked like something from the magazines. I placed my Ipod touch and my sketchbook on the bed, and leaned my precious acoustic guitar (in its case) against the bed frame. My keyboard laid under my bed. Yeah, I have a thing for music, so what? At last, I put my clothes in the closet near my bed. At least I wouldn't have to worry about sharing a closet because there were three empty ones.

I moved my sketchbook out of the way, so I could lie down on my bed. I put on my headphones and started listening to random songs play on shuffle. I drifted closer and closer to sleep until finally blacked out.

* * *

**Me: Yay! End of Part 2! :D**

**Sora: Alright! :D**

**Axel/Roxas/Riku/Vanitas: Sora!**

**Sora: *sweat drops* Uh-oh. O.O**

***Sora jumps out of window***

***Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Vanitas run into room***

**Roxas: Where'd he go!**

**Me: *points in random direction***

**Axel: Let's move out!**

***they leave***

**...**

**Me: Wasn't the story great! :D**

***Sora walks in carefully***

**Sora: Are they gone?**

**Me: Yup! :)**

**Sora: Did you get your candy back?**

**Me: Oh yeah! I did! Want some?**

**Sora: That would be swell! :D**

***sharing candy***

**...**

**Sora: What's your real name?**

**Me: *sweat drops* O.O**

**Sora: Ari-**

**Me: Don't forget to review! Offical First Day is coming your way! **

**Sora: But-**

**Me: Bye!**


	4. What Happened In Between

**Me: Hey everyone! I told you this stuff is goin by fast! :D**

__

**Sora: Ok...**

**Me: There aren't many reviews, but they urge me to right more for your intent. I luv you guys! :D**

**Sora: Yeah...**

**Me: Why are you so emo, today?**

**Sora: It's nothin'...**

**Me: You sure?**

**Sora: *sigh* Yeah...**

**Me: That's it. *snaps fingers***

***poof***

**Kairi: Hey!**

**Sora: Oh mai Gawd! 8D *drools***

**Me: Heh, knew that would happen.**

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"**

***Roxas tackles Sora***

**Kairi: Sora! No! :'(**

**Roxas: What the Hell is your problem! Why did you lock me in a closet for!**

**Sora: *rolls eyes* Stop bitchin'. Now will you get off? I have matters to attend to!**

***Roxas gets off* **

**Sora: So... Kairi.**

**Kairi: *giggles* Yeah?**

**Sora: How about a movie?**

**Kairi: *gasps* When! :D**

**Sora: Well, I was thinkin-**

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"**

***Axel, Riku, and Van tackle Sora***

**Sora: WTF!**

**Riku: You're so dead!**

**Sora: Oh come on! I let you out, didn't I!**

**Van: Um, no you didn't. *evil smile***

**Sora: Oh crap... O.O**

**Me: Wow... Guys! Don't hate on Sora! You were tryin to kill each other two chapters ago!**

**Kairi: Yeah! He was only tryin to make you guys stop! Now what's wrong with that! **

**Me: How do you know that?**

**Kairi: I have my sources. ;D**

**Me: Okay then. Enjoy the story!**

**Kairi: review please!**

**Sora: What about our date?**

**Kairi: Sorry, Sor but you're waist deep in quicksand with these guys, so another time? Maybe?**

**Sora: WHY!**

**Me: Don't worry Sora, you'll get that date eventually... R&R please! :) Luv u guys! Nex chapter? List of reviewers! Yay!**

**Twilight's Sun: Chapter 3**

**What Happened In Between**

I wake up in the middle of the night. My Itouch's dead. Great. Kai, Xion, or 'Lette aren't here yet. Wow. I'm still in my uniform. Ew. I go into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My make-up was smeered all over my face, and my hair was suffering from major bedhead. I took a nice, warm shower. Once I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror again.

_Much better._

I walk out into my room, then into my closet. I put on a white T-shirt that says "These Are My Muffins, Not Your's" on my chest (lols) with two muffins at the bottom, where my stomach should be, and navy blue short-shorts. I had nothing to do. It's two in the morning and I'm half awake.

_Aw fuck, so sleepy..._

Suddenly, I'm jolted awake by three loud knocks on my door.

_Who the hell would come so early_!

The knocks became louder and more persistent.

"I'm coming! Shit!"

_They better have a good reason to come here or I'm kickin' some ass in two in the fucking morning!_

"Oh!"

_It's you..._

* * *

Roxy's Pov:

_Why did I come here?_

Terra just had to throw a party. I was forced against my own will to come here. I wonder why Naminé didn't come? Kairi said that she would be here.

Ven said I should come so I wouldn't hurt Terra's feelings. Forget Terra. He has no feelings.

What. The. Fuck. This place is disgusting. Everyone's wasted. Except for me. Everyone's getting laid. Except for me.

I'm trying to find a way out, but every door I go through is just another room with a couple having sex.

Two doors left...

_Which one? Which one!_

I hastily open the door on the left. I think... I think I threw up a little.

_Ven? Aqua! Oh, God! Sick!_

"I gotta find a way out of this hell hole!" I yelled in sheer panic. No one thought I was insane 'cause they were too fucking wasted to even pay attention to me.

I open the door on the right. I felt tears of joy when I saw the hallway that left this nightmare. Just before I even walked out the door, somebody grabbed the colar of my polo.

"Hey! Roxy! Wazzup!" I turn around to see a really hammered Axel holding, I guess, his third can of Four Loko.

"Dude! You fucked up!"

"Dude! *hiccup* You stole my car!"

_Um. Wtf? How?_

"What are you talking about?" It's so hard not to laugh at fucked up Axel.

"That Bugatti." he slurred. "You didn't steal it like you said you did."

"Okay... And what's the point?"

"You lied to me!" tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Okay... I'm leavin'." I started for the door again.

_Sooo awkward._

"Who are you!" Axel was angry at me, even though the tears were still there.

"I told you already. I'm Roxas Hikari."

"You're lying."

We both knew he was right.

"Whatever. You're too drunk to comprehend shit." I said, annoyed, as I walked out the door.

* * *

"Finally." I reached my room. I unlocked the door and walked ins- Wtf?

_Aw sick! Again!_

"Hey Roxy!" Vanitas yelled. He's wasted. "You remember Selphie, right?

"Hey Roxas." she winked at me.

_Thank God they're under the sheets._

"Yeah, um Rox you need to leave. We're kinda in the middle of something." He said, jerking his head toward Selphie.

I just left. Without a word.

_Where am I gonna go now? I can't even sleep in my own room. Van's not even my roommate! What the hell!_

_... I know!_

I walked down the stairs and started walking past a few doors.

_310...311...312... Ah! 313._

I knocked on the door really hard. No one answered. Then, I started knocking until I got scared from the yelling. What? I completely remembered what she did to Van. She can be scary... In her way...

She finally opened up the door.

"Oh!"

"Can I come in? Please?"

"Sorry."

I saw that her hair was wet, so she showered. Then, I saw what she was wearing. Why did I do that?

_Fuck! I'm blushing like mad._ I looked at her. _Wow, almost as red as her's._ I smirked.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Like hell I did."

She let me inside her room and she sat on her bed. She patted a spot on the bed next her.

"Sit."

I obeyed.

"Now, why the hell are you banging on my door oh so early in the morning?"

"Well..."

* * *

Nami's Pov:

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. With every word he said, my eyes grew a bit wider than before.

"Van! On Pence's bed! Having sex with Selphie!"

"Yeah... He kicked me out of my own room, and I have no place to stay for tonight. But thank God that wasn't taking place on my bed." he said with much relief.

"Wow... You poor thing!"

He rolled his eyes.

"So that's why you're here?"

"Yeah."

_"That's not the only reason why..."_

"Um..." My cheeks were getting hot. Aw, not again!

"Yeah?" His smirk grew wider.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know..." he said looking around the room, until he saw my quitar. "You play?"

"Play?" I said cooly.

"The guitar."

"No, I just have it there for display," I said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "... Of course I play!"

"Good?"

I sighed and took my guitar out of its case. It was an acoustic guitar. It was a glossy sky blue. Roxas' eyes widened when he saw the trademark emblem from Melodious Nocturn on it.

"Where'd you get it?" he asked, amazed at the rare instrument from a band that no longer exists.

"My brother got it for me..." I said, telling the truth.

"But that looks like the exact guitar that Demyx play-"

I started strumming it's strings, playing chord after chord, just to shut him up. He tilted his head just the slightest, concetrating on the piece as I was playing.

_"Wow... She's amazing..."_

When I finished, he looked at me.

_"What else does she do...?"_

"I'm a quick learner, I learned to play easily 'cause it's similar to the piano." I answered his thought.

"You play that, too?"

"Yeah, my brother taught me." I crouched on the floor and slid the keyboard out from under my bed.

"You have any music sheets?"

"No, I make my own."

"Oh."

_"Never cease to amaze me... Why are you so inter... who are you?"_

_Great. I don't have enough energy to use my powers now._

I let out a soft yawn and began playing my favorite songs first. The first song was peaceful and I thought it was beautiful **(Nami's Theme)** My fingers, curled, pressing on the keys lightly, played the soft music I loved so much. It wasn't really long because the notes just repeat themselves, so I went to the next one I thought of. It reminded me a lot of Kairi. It had such a happy melody to it. I look up to see Roxas, who just stayed quiet, listening intently. Unfortunately, those were the only two songs I had so far, so I improvised. I looked at him again, smiled, and played an inspiration. Roxas's eyes became brighter. The song was a bit too angst for me, but I guess he had something to relate with.

"I guess I finally piqued your intrest." He smiled.

_"...always...have..."_

I blushed for like the millionth time.

I thought it was best to tell him now. About his powers. And that I wanna help him.

_Right now. Just say it._

"Naminé, you look tired. I think you should go to sleep." I looked at my phone.

_Wow. Three hours had past since he came here._

"Oh, okay. You can take my bed for now. I'll sleep on the other, k?"

"No, I shouldn't. Sleep on your own bed, Nam-"

"You're my guest. I don't care what you have to say."

He looked at me, confused. Then, I could see his lips pulling into a smile.

"I'm your guest and you don't care what I have to say? That's a contradiction."

"So? Just sleep on my bed." I whined.

"Fine." he muttered, defeated.

I cleared the bed from the clutter of stuff. My sketchbook, with memories hidden under the cover, my logbook that recorded the date and time of the memory, its description, and who it could possibly belong to, my Itouch, and phone. I put away my keyboard and the guitar. Roxas was still staring at it. I smoothed out the wrinkled comforter, and left to make my own bed. I finally remembered something I meant to ask Roxas.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Where's Kai and Xion?"

"Oh, they were at the party I went to. She said you would be there, but you weren't. They left before everyone got drunk with Sora and Riku."

"Okay... But she never told me about a party. Maybe she didn't want me to come because she knew I would get wasted and do something really stupid or probably told you I was coming, so you wouldn't go out looking for me..."

"That's a theory." he chuckled lightly. I love his voice.

"Well, good morning." I said with a yawn.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" he said, laughing.

He turned off the lights when I was in my temporary make-shift bed, and went to my bed.

* * *

Roxy's POV:

I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid under Naminé's comforter. Her bed was so soft and smelled like vanilla. I took in the scent and sighed as I exhaled. It felt so good to be here. I felt so light, like all my burdens were lifted from my shoulders. The weight that always brought me down was gone. It was the first time in months that I slept peacefully.

_Maybe she is good for me, like Kairi and Olette said that day..._

I felt like I was swaying in breeze, but I realized it was Naminé who lightly pushed me, waking me up.

"What's up?" I said groggily

"Can I sleep with you?" her voice was really quiet. Probably a bad dream.

"Okay." I lifted the comforter and she lay down next to me. I was so tired, I didn't comprehend that she was sleeping in the same bed that I was.

I quickly blacked out.

* * *

Nami's POV:

_**"No! Roxas!" Naminé screamed. Roxas turned around to face her, smiling. **_

_**"Get out the way chicken wuss!" growled Seifer.**_

_**"Roxas, if you don't, he'll hurt you!" screamed Kairi.**_

_**"No, I'm standing my ground. Nami, like I said, I love you and I will protect with my life. I'll take a bullet for you." He said softly, yet confident.**_

_**"Roxas..." Naminé had tears rolling down her cheeks.**_

_**"Rox, don't do this." I said, tears brimming my eyes.**_

_**"Make me, Sora." he whispered. **_

_**"That's it! I'm tired of all this crap!" Seifer held his gun up and pulled the trigger.**_

_**"No!" I snarled, dropping to the floor, unable to control my emotion as I heard the gunshot and saw his lifeless body thud to the ground.**_

__

**"Roxas...!" Naminé shrieked, clinging to him, hoping he would still be alive.**

**"Roxas..."**

**

* * *

**

I woke up, quickly sitting upright, dry tears on my face. It was still dark.

_W-What happened? Who's S-Seifer..?_

"I-I-It c-can't be. He c-can't l-l-love me... I-I-I..." I couldn't finished the sentence 'cause I burst into another set of tears.

I was hysterically sobbing, but I didn't hear anything. The tears always kept coming, no matter how many times I tried to wipe them away. I know whoes memory that was. I wrote down the date and time and described it, and drew it in my sketchbook, using the light from my phone. I couldn't go back to sleep. I was afraid I'll have the same dream as soon as I fell asleep. When I was done, I looked at Roxas, his chest rising and falling. He looked so peaceful. My hand took a mind of its own, reaching his face and lightly brushing his lips.

"Ngh... N.. Namin...é..."

_W-What? He's awake?_

"Mmmm..." he turned on his side.

_H-He's dreaming... Of m-me? _My face felt very hot for like who knows how many times today.

I started pushing him lightly until he finally woke up.

"What's up?" he said half asleep.

"Can I sleep with you?" I was so quiet, I didn't think he could hear me.

"Okay."

He let me under the comforter. It was so warm. I finally relaxed. I went to sleep peacefully, but I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

* * *

**Me: Yay! End of chapter! Sorry, Official First Day is next chapter, not this one. I just thought It would make the beginnig of the next chapter more fun! :D **

**Oh yea, everyone went to the movies. I couldn't go because I had homework to do. :(**

**Well hope you like my story so far! Don't forget to review please! **

**Bye! ;D**


	5. Best Friends Fight & a Shirtless Roxas?

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. I have a lot of homework. A LOT. Well that's what happens when you're in an advanced class.**

**Roxas: You're smart? I never thought of you that way.**

**Me: You think?**

**Roxas: Shutup. I'm leavin'.**

**Me: Okay. Bye! *waving***

***Roxas leaves***

***Namin****é stumbles into room***

**Naminé**: **Ah, finally! I've been looking everywhere to find this place! :)**

**Me: Yay! It's Nam! :D**

**Naminé: Hell yea it's me! Who else would I be? Larxene?**

***Axel jumps into room***

**Axel: What! Larxene! Here! :D**

**Naminé: Ew, not you! :P**

**Axel: *gasp* Naminé! Even better! :D**

**Naminé: Get off me, pedo!**

**Axel: Never! ;D**

***takes staff outta no where and knocks out Axel***

**Me: Um... How did you do that? O.O**

**Naminé: I have my ways. ;)**

**Me: That's why you're my favorite.**

**Sora: Aw! What about me? :'(**

**Me: Sora! I said Naminé's my favorite KH girl. You're soo... um... silly? Dammit! I can't say it like the crazy KH fangirls can! :(**

**Sora: So who's your favorite KH guy? (hopeful)**

**Me: ...**

**Naminé: We both know it's Roxas, Ari. :3**

**Me: Dammit! **

**...You're right. ;D**

**Sora: WHAT? **

**Me: What? Face it. I know he can be such an ass... But he's soo HOT! 8D *drools***

**Sora: ****Nooooooooooooooooooooo! D:**

**Kairi: Give it a rest, Sora. You know you'll always be my favorite KH guy! ;)**

**Sora: Yay! So how 'bout that date? ;D**

**Kairi: ...**

**Sora: No one likes me... :(**

**Me/Naminé/Kairi: Not true! :O**

**Sora: Read. Enjoy. Review. Imma cry! :'(**

**Me/Naminé/Kairi: Sora! :O**

***Sora runs away***

**Me: Read n' Review! I'm gonna find Sora. :(**

**Twilight's Sun: Chapter 4**

**Officially the Official First Day of School Part 1**

**Best Friends Fight & a Shirtless Roxas?**

Kairi's POV:

I couldn't believe it! I'm officially his girlfriend!

_Score. Heheh..._

Everyone knew Sora liked me. Even I knew he liked me, but he was always in total denial. Xion and Riku wouldn't stop flirting with each other. I wish they could've just shut up and make out already. I never thought he felt that way of her. He wasn't taking advantage of her at all. I mean, he was dry and she was drunk! Riku said he would take care of Xion at his place. I saw that caring look in his eyes. When they left it was just me and Sora...

_For someone who's inexperienced..._

I felt my fingers on my still bruised lips.

_He's really good..._

I blushed like mad, recalling the events from last night. The way his lips moved in sync with my own. He was rough, yet his lips were soft.

_Oh mai gawd, I swear I'm probably gonna have a wet dream of him... OH MAI GAWD NO!_

My temperature just shot up a few hundred degrees more. Lovely.

_I love love._

I teetered down the hallway, swaying from side to side.

I don't know how or why, but he left me so love drunk **(A/N: I just had to! I love Boys Like Girls XD)**. I found my room and went inside. I didn't bother to turn on the lights, I was gonna crash on my bed, so... yeah.

It was light enough to see that Olette and Xion weren't here yet, and Naminé sleeping in her bed.

__

Nami looks so~ fat! Heheh.

What? I mean, look at her! She's as big as two people!

I kicked off my stilettos and just fell on my bed and recalled everything that happened. Again. With a contented sigh I fell asleep.

* * *

Continued:

My eyes instantly opened to the sun-lit room. I glanced at the alarm clock that Naminé so kindly set up on the nightstand between our beds.

__

5:48. Oh God, I'm such a morning person.

I got out of bed, grabbed a fresh set of clothes and bathroom neccessities, and shuffled my way towards the shower. I was half scared to death when I saw a freakin' monster in the bathroom. After a brief moment, I realized it was just my own reflection. My hair was frizzy and my make-up was smeered all over my face.

__

Ew. I look like a fucking clown on drugs.

I quickly undressed and made way for the shower. I twisted and pulled the knob, making already warm water come out. I stayed in there for at least twenty minutes until I got out. I dried myself off and brushed my wet hair before it became dry and knotted. Then, I put on my undergarments and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I looked at my reflection once again.

__

Why does everyone think I'm model material?

Everyone says I'm gorgeous and whatever. Guys want me. Girls wanna be like me, be my friend, or envy me; except for my friends that I knew all my life. I don't feel pretty, and yet people always tell me that. I guess I'll never understand this contradiction.

I decided to forget this for now and put on my clothes since I was half-naked and all. I put on a hot pink tube top under my unbuttoned blouse to show off my hips and the new belly button piercing I got over the summer. I tied my tie loosely around my neck and slipped on my blue plaid skirt right below my waist. I pulled up m knee-high, black and pink striped socks, and sporting hot pink converse. I wrapped a black and pink studded belt and put on many silver, black, and pink bracelets to top it all off. Then, I put on my make-up consisting of crispy pink lipstick with a top coat of clear lipgloss, solid pink eyeshadow with a hint of black which made my eyes stand out and look more mysterious, eyeliner and mascara, and a bit of blush to add more color to my cheeks.

Pleased with my appearance, I left the bathroom. But I stopped, staring at Nami's bed.

__

Oh. Mai. Gawd... Holy shit!

That's when I felt my jaw drop, along with my cosmetics handbag.

* * *

Nami's POV:

I wish I could stay asleep longer. My eyelids felt so heavy, but they had the urge to open. I feel warm arms wrapped around my waist protectively. Remembering what happened really early in the morning, I blushed and started trembling out of sheer disomfort, which only made his embrace tighter. I looked at my alarm clock.

__

6:21. I have enough time.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I need more sleep.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll have to admit it. I like sleeping with Roxas. To be with him feels so natural. I just love how he makes me feel safe and wanted. His breath smells like sea-salt ice-cream.

__

Hmm... I wonder if he tastes like it, too.

No! I shouldn't be thinking about kissing him! That's what I'm trying to prevent from happening!

__

I don't want that nightmare to happen...

I absentmindedly snuggled into Roxas, feeling his warmth.

At the same time, I heard the bathroom door open, making me open one eye. I saw a jaw-dropped, wide-eyed Kairi dropping a handbag of some sort. She was staring at me... No, she was staring at **_us_.**

As soon as that happened, Roxas responded to my snuggling.

"Nami..." he held me closer and tighter.

__

Oh God, please help me...

Kairi had a blank face for one second, and then smiled.

__

Ok, now I'm screwed. With a capital S-C-R-E-W-E-D.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Roxas was suddenly awake and on the floor from the other side of the bed, taking me with him.

Kairi walked over, pulling off the comforter to reveal a shirtless Roxas and me, both of us blushing like mad.

__

Holy fuck! He's shirtless!

"Explain yourselves. NOW." she was obviously pissed.

"Um~... We were-"

"Shutup! I don't wanna know how you took **_advantage_ **of my sweet, innocent Naminé!" she yelled, not giving poor Roxas a chance to tell her.

"WHAT?" we both said simultaniously, our faces reddening even more.

"You heard me! You barged into our room, lock the door, attacked my poor Nami, and raped her!" she cried trying to punch Roxas.

"Kairi," I said, trying to calm her rage. "He didn't take... advantage of me or raped me, either." My face was red the whole entire time.

"So you wanted to have sex with him?" said a very confused Kairi.

"WHA- NO!" me and Roxas both yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KAIRI! WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled. I still couldn't get over his perfectly toned muscles.

__

Oh my God! Not again!

I looked at Roxas, who looked very flustered from this topic.

__

"What would happen if I did have sex with her..."

Dear Lord! He's thinking about it! Great. I think being in this school is making me blush too much...

"Oh, sorry." she said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, I have to get ready for school, so~ see you at the courtyard?" Roxas stated awkwardly.

"O-Okay." with that said, he left our dorm.

"We need to talk, missy" she demanded as the door shut.

"I'm not talking to you about anything." I said, annoyed with the fact she didn't invite to come to the party.

"Ugh. What? I didn't do anything to you yet and you're mad at me?" she said with utter disbelief.

"First of all, you did." She just stood there, believing she did nothing wrong.

"Don't give me that look. You didn't bring me to that party, and you totally embarrassed me in front of Roxas!"

"Naminé, I'm only trying to protect you." she said sincerely.

"Well, I'm sorry mommy dearest. I didn't know that that was your excuse." my words were filled with venom, wnd she cringed from every word.

__

That better sting.

She said nothing.

"I'll get ready for school." I muttered, grabbed my uniform, and walked to into the bathroom. I heard the door that leads out of the room slam shut.

__

Good ridance...

I put on regular uniform: a white blouse, blue plaid tie tied loose around my neck, and a blue plaid skirt. My blouse was unbuttoned to reveal a zebra printed tube top that ended at my bust-line, showing the belly button piercing I got when I got wasted after a New Year's Eve party my family hosted a year ago. My wrists were covered with black, white, and silver bracelets. I slipped on white knee-high socks with a zebra print trim, then my black low top converse. Grabbing my phone, keys, and messenger bag with all my stuff, I walked out of my room. Locking the door, I walked through the hallway, down the stairs; exiting the dormatory building.

* * *

**Me: Oooooh! Part1 complete! :)**

**Nami: Oh yeah! :D**

**Me: Don't worry, guys. Part2 is coming at you!**

**Nami: Soon! Let's see if Ari lies again, like last time! 8)**

**Me: I only happened once! GOSH!**

**Nami: Ok. While you're ranting, I'm just gonna stand here and look cool and bad-ass. B\**

**Me: Ok~... Oh yeah! The squiggly thingy I typed is supposed to make the sounds of words extend.**

**Exmple: Instead of "Sooooooooooo," it's "So~." You feel me?**

**Nami: Okay, teacher, they had enough of school for one day. Read n' Review! And look out for Part2! 8D**

**Me: Yeah! What she said! Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you later! :)**

**Me/Nami: Bye! ;D**


	6. A Song & a Gay Instructor: A Long Day

****

****

Me: Hey guys I'm back! Yay! :D

Nami: Oh, whatever. 7_7

Me: Oh, come on! You're just mad because you lost the bet. :3

Nami: Shut up.

Me: We bet each other $10 to see if I lied or not about updating earlier than last time, which was only a day ago. :3

Nami: Just shutup! I need to think on how to get you a ten.

Me: Ok. :3

*Roxas walks into room listening to ipod*

Roxas: Swagga like us, swagga swagga like us.

Me: Hey, what's up?

Roxas: No one on the corner has swagga like us. Swagga like us, swagga swagga like us. No on- Huh? Oh, hey Ar- Naminé?

Nami: Hey. ^_^

Roxas: *blushing* Hey... Um~ Ari?

Me: Yeah?

Roxas: Can I talk to you for a sec?

Me: Okay. ^_^

Roxas:Excuse us Nam.

Nami: No prob.

*Nami leaves*

Roxas: WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?

Me: Um~ she's in the story~? O.O"

Roxas: Do you remember what happened in the last chapter? I thought you're the one who writes this stuff!

Me: ... Oh~. That. O.O

Roxas: Yeah. That.

Me: It's just acting, y'know.

Roxas: I know that. It's just that...

Me: Oh, don't tell me! *facepalms*

Roxas:... Yeah...

Me: You? Her? ... Woah... O.O

Roxas: I know it's supposed to be just a story. I guess I do. :/

Me: Woah. That's a lot of weight on you.

Roxas: Read & Review.

****

Me: Oh yeah. Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

Twilight's Sun: Chapter 5

Official First Day Part 2

A Song & a Gay Instructor: A Long Day

I saw a huge crowd of people, scattered across what I presume to be the courtyard.

_How am I going to find Roxas here?_

I decided to find a spot on the field, but my plans were ruined when a certain redhead tackled me to the floor.

"Nami! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Ahaha! Axel, it's only been twelve hours! Get off of me, you're making a scene!" I shrieked with pure delight.

"No! I'll never let you go, Naminé Soto! Muwahahaha!"

_Okay, you just killed it._

"Axel~, get off~."

"Make me!" he said in a 5-year-old voice, pouting.

_Well, you asked for it, so don't say I didn't warn you~._

The people that noticed stared at me with wide eyes as I licked the side of Axel's face, from chin to cheek.

"AH~!" he finally got off of me, screaming his head off.

_Guys. And I thought they were already over the coodie thing._

I rolled my eyes as he rubbed his face profusely, wiping away the trail I left with my tongue.

Bystanders burst into hysterics at Axel's childish antics, wolf-whistled and cat-called at me. I could hear some guy from the crowd say "I like em' nasty!" while another said "Why don't you lick me, baby!"

_Ew. Pervs._

I picked up my messenger bag and stretched a hand out towards Axel.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah." he muttered.

"Good." he took my hand, but threw me down.

"Axel!" I complained from the pain I got when my ass made contact with the solid ground.

"You deserved that." he said, smirking.

"No I didn't!"

"Don't worry, Nami. Roxy can give you a rub down, since I heard that it happened last night~."

"Why you little-!" I didn't finish my sentence because I was already choking Axel with my bare hands. Axel's tongue was sticking out, trying desperately to regain air in his lungs.

Everyone was laughing at our Simpsons moment, reminescing the good old days of childrens' cartoons.

************

**********

* * *

**

Roxy's POV:

When I left Naminé's room, I felt cold and the building was room temperature.

_Wow. So cliché._

Turning the corner of the hallway, I could hear them yelling at each other.

_I wonder what they're fighting about..._

I went upstairs and made my way to my room. As I walked in, I noticed Van and Sephie sleeping with each other, so I gingerly circulated the room, grabbing clothes and whatnot. I walked into the bathroom, undressed, and took a quick shower.

_I hope the fight isn't serious._

I got out, dried off, and put on my uniform. A white unbuttoned polo, revealng a grey American Eagle shirt, black slacks, and my favorite two-layered converse (black outside, white inside). Not even bothering putting on the tie, I slipped on my checkered wristband that I always wear through my left hand, complementing my black ring and white ring on my index and middle finger respectively. I shook my head, shaking the water out of my hair. In the mirror, I saw my hair turn into a huge puff ball, than retain to its natural spikes. Yup, it's all natural, baby! **(A/N: Got that from a KH comic of Mansex! XD)**

I left the room, grabbing my checkered jansport, ready for today.

All that's left is to find Naminé.

* * *

Nami's POV:

After my rage on Axel, we both apologized to each other and sat comfortablely on the grass near the courtyard. I was currently listening to my Itouch. Missing by Flyleaf began playing. It was one of my favorite songs. Closing my eyes, I sang the lyrics that I knew by heart.

****

_I saw the queen~ _

_Swam out below her star on sea beneath~. _

_Though I lifted up my hands to her, she never lifted me._

_Oh, something's missing in me _

_I felt it deep within me as lovers left me to bleed alone~._

(*Axel bobbing his head, concentrating on the song.*)

**_Found something sweet~ _**

**_On the island with daughters of Eve~ _**

**_But through thick and thin, they've gone away, _**

**_And only left their grief._**

(*People around her notice and start enjoying the song.*)

**_Oh, something's missing in me~ _**

**_I felt it deep within me as lovers left me to bleed alone~ _**

**_Something's missing in me~ _**

**_I felt it deep within me as lovers left me to be alone~_**

(*A crowd starts forming.*)

_**S**__**omething's missing in me **_

_**Something's missing in me**_

_**Down here, love wasn't meant to be **_

_**It wasn't meant to be for me **_

_**Down here, love wasn't meant to be **_

_**It wasn't meant to be for me**_

_**Oh, something's missing in me~ **_

_**I felt it deep within me as lover's left me to bleed alone~ **_

_**Something's missing in me~ **_

_**I felt it deep. within me as lovers left me to bleed alone...**_

I felt a million stares on me, and slowly opened my eyes. Like I thought, millions of eyes were on me. The people I could see were smiling. When they noticed I stopped, there was an uproar of cheers. I saw Axel grinning at me.

"Nice~. You did great Nami." I blushed, for I haven't received this much attention. Ever. I looked back at the crowd blushing, a smile creeping on my lips. Someone from the crowd yelled. "Do another!" Mob psychology started taking place as others began to agree.

"Yeah, do another song!"

"We want more!"

"More!"

"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" their chanting made me more nervous.

I hung my head low, my bangs covering my red face. Axel put a hand on my left shoulder.

"Guys! Don't you see she's had enough?" a familiar voice called out of the crowd, which made me look up at the crowd. I saw Roxas jostle through the crowd until he got to the front. He stood, smiling, then walked towards me. He was right beside me when he faced the crowd, that were silent, shocked that Roxas Hikari had a say in this.

"Clearly, she only sang for her own content, not your's. If she wishes to sing for you, she would so." he turned to face me. He smirked as he saw my red face.

"Well, do you?" I shook my head.

"Okay, that settles things then." he smiled.

"YOU HEARD HIM! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Axel yelled at the disappointed crowd.

I couldn't help but laugh. Then the bell rang.

_Finally._

"Are you ready to go to our first class?" said a grinning Roxas.

"Sure." I smiled.

* * *

Roxy's POV:

I was at the courtyard when I heard it. That beautiful, angelic voice singing. I couldn't see who it was because of the crowd surrounding her, silently whispering and asking who that girl was. I went up to one of the guys in the crowd.

"Hey, who's singing?" the guy saw me.

"R-Roxas Hikari?" he said in bewilderment.

"No, it's your mother." I retorted, rolling my eyes. _Damn popularity_. "Now, can you tell me who's singing?"

"Oh. I-It's the new girl, Naminé Soto." he said sheepishly. I gave a word of thanks and pushed myself further into the crowd.

The crowd started to chant for an encore, and I caught a glimpse of my poor Naminé. She was so nervous.

I yelled. The crowd went quiet. I moved my way towards her, smiling.

_You're just making me fall farther for you._

I asked her if she still wanted to sing. She said no, settling the matter. Axel yelled at the crowd, telling them to get lost, and they did.

* * *

The bell rang, signifying the beginning of school. We made our way to homeroom when Naminé began to speak.

"Rox."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Silence

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why were they dead quiet to you?"

_Great now I have to tell her I'm famous, went incognito, and minimized my status from wealthy business heir to most popular guy in school and all that crap._

We went inside our assingned classroom.

"Well, um~ I-"

"Don't worry. I'm hiding, too."

_What the Hell?_

Her beautiful eyes widened, as if she made a mistake, and attempted to avoid my stare.

"Nam, how do you know that?" I said_._

__

What if she's a stalker fangirl? Ew.

"I'm not a stalker!" she screamed, blushing.

_Woah. Calm down, honey._

She blushed even more. It's amazing how I have that affect on her, the same way she has on me.

"Roxas... I can't talk to you at the moment."

_WHAT?_

"Why?"

The second bell rang and our teacher came in.

"Not right now." is all she said.

"Alright class," announced a weird guy(?) with pink hair. Pink hair! "I'm your instructor, Mr. Fleur, but you can call me Marluxia." he said in an alluring voice that creeped me out 100%.

_He has long, pink hair. He's twirling a flower in his hand. My conclusion: He's gay._

Naminé giggled, like she was the only one who listened to what I said. Weird.

The teacher handed out a paper listing the school's policy, dress codes, and other school crap. We had free time for the rest of the week starting today, so everyone was talking to each other.

"So~."

"Yeah, Roxas?"

"Why don't you wanna talk to me?" she frowned. She was having a spaz attack on the inside, I just know it.

_"Can we talk in private?"_

_What the-_

_"Yeah, sorry. You'll get used to it."_

_Are you actually talking to me?_

_"No you're just making this all up in head 'cause you're an insaniac."_

_Oh, so I thought._

She laughed, and we resumed with our telepathic conversation. From someone else's point of view, we were just staring at each other, which gave the wrong idea to a boy named Tidus, who told his friend Wakka, who told Sora, who started singing like a five-year-old.

_**"Nami and Roxy lying in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"**_

We both started blushing like mad, but Naminé was the first to cool down and regain her composure and smirked.

"Very funny Sora, 'cause that's not what you were singing when you and Kairi were lying in a tree last night."

Sora blushed a deep crimson.

_How do you know that?_

_"I was actually making it up, but seeing that he's blazing red made me think I learned something new today. Heheh."_

"Oo~, she just tried your life!" Wakka howled.

_"Um, no I didn't."_

_He killed it, didn't he?_

_"Yep, murdured it."_

_So can you tell me how you're doing this?_

_"Okay, but after school."_

_Alright... Why were you fighting with Kairi, anyway?_

_"She wanted to talk to me about..."_

_About?_

_"You..."_

_Oh..._

_"Aw~, you look so cute when you blush!"_

_Shut up!_

_"Okay."_

_Nam?_

_"..."_

_"NAM?"_

_"..."_

_Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Talk to me! Please~!_

_"Okay, you're forgiven."_

The bell rang for our next class.

_T__his is going to be a long~ day._

She laughed.

_"__You sure?"_

_Yup._

_

* * *

_

**Me: Part 2 is over! :D**

Nami: Finally. 7_7

Me: Yeah, I thought it would never end! D:

Axel: Me, too.

Zexion: I second that.

Me/Nami: Yay! Zexy! :D

Zexy: My name is Zexion, not Zexy. :|

Me: Whatever 7_7 ... Oh, yeah! If you wanna listen to the song, it's called Missing by Flyleaf! They're awesome! :D

Demyx: When are we gonna be in the story!"

Me: When I say so!

Demyx: *sigh* Okay~. :(

Me: Demy! You're really special in this story! The best is always for last.

Demyx: Really? 8D

Me: Yup!^_^

Demyx: Yay! :D

Axel: SHUTUP!

Me/Nami/Demy/Zexy: O.O"

Axel: Much better. :)

Nami: Review please!

Me: Part 3 is something you'd wanna see! :)

Nami: Why do you always rhyme upcoming chapters?

Me: I do not know. o.o"

Axel: See ya later and all that crap! 8D

* * *

****

Me/Nami/Demy/Axel: Bye! ;D


	7. One Bypolar Roxas

**Me: Now, did that take so long? ****:)**

**Sora: Yes. **

**Me: Shutup. Why don't you make out with Kairi or something! **

**Sora: WHA-? O.O**

**Me: You heard me! XD**

**Sora: ...**

**At least I have someone to make out with! :3**

**Me: O.O"**

**Sora: That's right~. :3**

**Kairi: Actually~...**

**Nami: She's getting there! **

**Sora: Huh?**

**Me: Yeah~...**

**Sora: So~, who?**

**Me: "O.O"**

**Sora: Aw, come on~! Is it worse than you telling everyone your name?**

**Me: ... I'm not talking to you anymore.**

**Sora: WHY? D:**

**Me: Because...**

***I leave***

**Kairi: See! Now look what you did! **

**Sora: What? All I did was ask-**

**Kairi: EXACTLY! **

**Nami: *sigh* Read!**

**Kairi: Enjoy!**

***Axel pops up outta no where***

**Axel: And Review BIOTCHES! XD**

_

* * *

_

**Twilight's Sun: Chapter 6**

**Official First Day Part 3 A.k.a: One Bypolar Roxas**

Nami's POV:

The bell rang, dismissing us from our first class. Roxas was walking with me to our next class, obviously. Same classes and all.

__

"Can you tell me now?"

Nope!

"Nrgh~"

Hey, why don't you take out what's up your ass, calm down, and wait after school like I said!

"Fine..."

We walked into room 218. Triginomitry**(A/N: However you spell it, whatever.)**. I hate math. Everything about math is like a bitch. It asks you about shit you don't know about and wants you to solve its problems. Why? I don't know. And I don't wanna know. It's a fucking phenomina. Roxas sat all the way in the back. I quietly followed him and sat next to him, by the window. Our teacher wasn't even here, and the second bell rang ten minutes ago. Roxas looked estatic.

_"Yay! No teacher!"_

_Don't celebrate just yet._

_"Huh? Why sh-"_

"Mornin'. Imma teach youu all 'bout *hiccup* trigi- triggy-trigo- FUCK IT!" Some guy with dreads in the most retarded costume I've ever laid eyes on shambled his way to the front of the class, enducing peals of laughter to resound off the walls of the spacious classroom.

_"Um~ Who the fuck is THAT?"_

_Our teacher, Captain Sparrow, or so he thinks he is._

_"He thinks he's a pirate?"_

_Yeah, he's completely inhebriated, making him think-_

_"COOL~!"_

_Tch. Guys._

"Fuh tuhday, wer gun-" he fell to the floor, unconcious.

_Well, he's out like a light._

_"No foolin'."_

I got up from my desk and started walked to the front of the room.

_"Hey, what are ya gonna do?"_

I turned back to face him.

_Just watch, ok?_

_... It looks like art class began a little early than I expected. Heheh._

I winked at him, making his cheeks turn light pink. I heard guys howling and whistling, obviously thinking it was for them. I rolled my eyes and walked forward, a black sharpie in hand.

_Idiots._

"Shake that ass, Nami!" someone said.

When I passed one of the desks near the middle of the class, some guy smacked my ass.

WHAT THE FUCK!

I was going to turn around and rage on this guy when I just froze. The guy had dark blue eyes and blonde hair, covered by a black beanie cap. He was smirking at me, seeing what I would do next.

_The guy from my dream..._

I looked over beanie-head, looking at Roxas. He was pissed out of his mind. His eyes were glaring daggers at beanie.

_"Seifer..."_

He knows him? How? I didn't care if he knew him or not. I was scared out of my fucking mind to even think about their relation towards each other.

_Roxas._

He looked up at me and his face softened.

_T-Take me out of here... P-Please._

_"Nam..."_

_Just get up, grab our stuff, take me, and leave._

He got out of his seat without hesitation. He walked up to me and gave me my bag.

"Come on, Nam, let's go." he looked at Seifer with pure hatred and disgust. His eyes were throbbing **(A/N: I think that's how you decribe it. My friend can do it. It's so weird! XD)**. I don't know if I'm imagining things, but his eyes weren't those beautiful ocean blue orbs that I felt so fond of. They were cold, hard golden eyes. They were glazed over, as if he was being controlled by someone, or something.

The next thing I knew, Roxas punched Seifer straight in the face, knocking the daylights out of him. People stared in shock. Most of the students in class were thinking similar thoughts.

_Roxas Hikari punched Seifer Almasy! That's fucking hilarious! _

_Why? _

_Is it because of her? Are they together?_

_Aw~! He's going out with her? No fair!_

_Can't wait to tell everyone! Holy shit! New gossip!_

"Next time you touch her," his voice sounded dark and sinister. "I'll see to it that-" I quickly cut him off.

"Please, Roxas... Just get me out of here." I was so scared. I didn't want to stay confined in this room any longer.

He stared right into me with his piercing, golden eyes. He closed his eyes, trying all he could to calm down. His clenched fists were shaking.

"Rox-"

"I'm fine." his head tilted up, slowly opened his eyes. They were blue again.

_Where did that come from? Is he on his pms or something?_

He grabbed my hand, leading me out of the class room. I couldn't help but blush.

* * *

Third Person POV:

When the door slammed shut, Mr. Sparrow stirred from his sleep.

"Oi! What's happenin' here!" he looked at his students, then towards a knocked out Seifer. He shrugged.

" Eh. Now, if yeh turnn to page 192 in your texbooks, we'll be learnin'-" **(A/N: Misspellings and retarded grammar are on purpose.)**

"But Mr. Sparrow, someone just-" a girl said,

"That's Cap'n Jack Sparrow to you, you lousy bitch! I'm not gun lisen teh you. I'm cap'n, so I'm in charge here!"

* * *

Roxas dragged me down the long hallways of the main building. He found a secluded place near one of the many janitor's closets. His grip on my wrist seemed to get tighter and tighter.

"R-Roxas, y-you're hurting me." He said and did nothing. I tried to slip out of his hold on me.

He turned around and slammed me against the wall, pinning both of my hands on each side. I gasped from the immense pain as he glared at me.

_His eyes are that color again..._

"Don't you DARE!" he yelled at me. I cringed from his loud voice, my pounding head couldn't bare much more.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear, Naminé," his tone of voice was malicious and threatening. "I don't want you talking to HIM. I don't want you looking at HIM. I don't you anywhere near HIM. I especially don't want you to think about HIM. Do. You. Hear me?

I was looking down. I just couldn't look at him. I didn't like him this way.

_Where was this instability coming from? He's not himself. I don't know who I should be more afraid of: Seifer... or him._

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Naminé!" his hand entangled itself in my hair at the top of my head, pulling my head up so I had to see him.

I didn't want to be anywhere near him. Not when he's like this. I wanted him to stop.

"Yes." I said, so quietly that if I said it any louder, I would've barely be able to say it without sobbing first. I felt tears come out of my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore.

He looked at me, and did the same thing he did back in that classroom. He closed his eyes, but opened them quickly afterwards. His golden eyes weren't gold, nor blue. They were blazing emerald.

"Naminé, please don't cry." he sighed.

"R-Roxas?" I was so relieved that he wasn't angry, but what is he now?

"I'll make the tears go away, Nam. I'll make you feel better." he said suavely, fixing my hair.

_Okay, why is he so bypolar? His eyes. Why are they changing color? Am I the one doing this to him?_

The next thing he did surprised me the most. He started kissing my tears away. My face was probably as red as a tomato. I felt his hands leave mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked at me, hungrily. His lips brushed lightly against my cheek, and down towards my neck.

I gasped at the new sensation I was feeling. I never experienced anything like it. It made me feel tingly. Is this supposed to be normal?

Everywhere his lips made contact, it burned. The burning didn't hurt. It just felt... good...

"Nami...né... I want you... so bad." he said in between kisses. My voice was stuck in my throat. I couldn't do anything. I was immobilized from complete shock and confusion as he had me **U**p a**g**a**i**n**s**t **t**h**e** w**a**l**l ****(A/N: Another song by Boys Like Girls :3)**.

_WHY AREN'T THERE ANY TEACHERS OR STUDENTS OR STAFF OUT IN THE HALLWAYS? FOR GOD'S SAKE, LOOK WHAT HE'S DOING TO ME!_

He was doing to me exactly what some sex-crazy boyfriend would do to his girlfriend. I something like this back at my old school. He was kissing my neck at first with light pecks, then he started sucking on my skin. I yelped when his teeth bit at my flesh, forming love marks or what ever it was on my neck. He looked at me, his emerald eyes showing lust. They were smoldering me. I didn't know what he was going to do to me. I had to stop this before he took more **advantage** of me. I remembered what Kairi said earlier this morning, about protecting me. I wish I never said those things to her. She knew something could happen to me and only wanted to protect me. She's was like the sister I never had. No, the sister I always wanted.

_... I'm sorry. Forgive me. Help me, please..._

No one was out here. The bell doesn't ring for another half hour. He could do plenty to me by then.

"R-Roxas!" he bit me again.

"Hmmm. Naminé, you taste so good." his face was now only a few inches away from mine. I felt paralyzed as his lips brushed against mine, then they attacked. He was so agressive. I never wanted my first kiss taken like this. Never. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally stopped for breath. I didn't like it at all. I bet the Roxas I know, the real Roxas, would never do this to me intentionally. Regaining our breath, he was back near my lips. From the way he licked his lips, no doubt he'd want to taste more of me. I decided to end here and now when the time was right.

"W-Why are you doing this?" I squeaked, trembling. "I-I d-don't want this."

He let out a low chuckle.

"Why my dear Naminé, when I'm done with you, you'll only want more. So why stop here?" his face was inching closer and closer.

Suddenly, he stopped closing the space between us and started holding his head in pain. He backed away from me yelling like he was being tortured. I felt so relieved that he stopped. I slid down the wall until I was on the floor, then curled myself up into a ball. Roxas fell on his knees, screaming one last time until he was out cold.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

I was already in my second class, World History. I was furiously scribbling notes down in my book. The teacher was a complete fast talker.

_Naminé wouldn't last ten seconds in this class._

I stopped myself from laughing. I was still mad at her. But not like before. I was never the kind of person to hold a grudge. That's what I liked most about me and about my powers. I was always happy and alive, and I got along so easily with everyone.

_That's it. After this class I'm going to meet Nami during business, apologize, and we can have ice-ream at the clock tower like we always do!_

I couldn't wait for business to start! There was only another half hour of lectures and note-taking.

_"Kairi..."_

_Huh? Nami, is that you?_

_"I'm sorry. Forgive me." _

_I already have Nami-chan!_

_"Help me, please..."_

_Where are you, Nami?_

_"She's on the third floor..."_

_Wha-? Xion?_

_"Yeah, I had a vision. Just get her away from Roxas. He isn't himself at the moment..."_

_Right._

She needs me! My Nami-chan needs me!

"Um~ Mr. Willis?" I spoke out.

"Yes?"

"May I use the restroom please."

"Of course."

"Thankyou." After bowing to my teacher, I made a mad dash down the hall, passing the restrooms. I went down two flights of stairs just to reach the third floor. I turned many corners until I saw a deadend up ahead. I saw them. Roxas was knocked out on the floor while my poor Nami-chan was up against the wall, crying. They were so far away, but I had to go.

________

Don't worry Naminé, I'm coming.

_______

* * *

_

Roxy's POV:

I didn't know what happened to me. It felt like I was suspended in darkness for some time now. I had no idea of what I was saying or doing. I didn't even know if Naminé was still with me or not. But I felt this strange power coursing through my veins. Then, I opened my eyes. For some reason, I was sprawled out on the floor. I had the sweet taste of vanilla fresh in my mouth.

__

What the Hell happened to me?

I sat up on the floor of a hallway, I guess, and looked around. I saw Naminé curled up on the floor against the wall.

"Naminé? What are you doing?" I crawled over to her. She was crying.

"Hey, are you alright?" as I got closer I saw everything.

Her eyes were red, tears still coming from them. Her lips were swollen and I saw bite marks and blotches of bruises all over the right side of her neck. It hurt me to see her, of all possible ways, like this. I felt a deep hatred and anger at whoever it was that did this to her.

"Naminé..." I touched her and cringed from it. "Who did this to you?"

She started crying even more.

"G-Get awa-y fr-om m-me!" she shrieked. I backed away at first, then came closer.

"Nam-"

"I-I-I do-n't w-want you to hu-rt m-e an-anymore! J-ust g-go away!"

__

Wha-? I did this to her? N-No... it can't be.

"I-I did this t-to you?" she stared at me like a deer caught in headlights. If it really was true, I looked at the damage **_I_** caused her. The bruises and bite marks. The tears she shed. That sweet taste of vanilla still lingered in mouth, on my lips.

"No... No! NO! Naminé, why didn't you stop me? WHY?" I held my head in my hands, ashamed of the nasty things I did to her.

__

Why did you let me...

I felt my hands get wet. I felt so terrible. I could never show myself to her ever again.

__

What th-?

I felt thin weak arms embrace me. I looked at Naminé, hugging me. She was shaking so much.

__

It was that bad, huh?

"Yes." she said quietly.

I hugged her instead. She needed it more.

"You weren't you, Roku."

"What?" How does she know my name?

__

Forget it. She's a mind reader.

"You were possessed. I saw it in your eyes. They were gold when you were angry, and green when you... when you..."

I hugged her tighter.

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear how you think of it. I don't even want to know!"

"Don't worry. It's nothing serious."

__

Nothing serious? NOTHING SERIOUS? Look what I did to you Naminé. I ruined you, and you say it's nothing serious!

"Roxas, it could've been worse..." I shuddered at those words. I felt completely greatful that I didn't go all the way.

"You're right, it could have."

I leaned against the wall while she leaned on me. I didn't know how long we stayed like that.

"Naminé!"

"Huh?" we both said. I looked over Naminé and saw a red-headed girl running towards us.

"Kairi?" Naminé called out to her.

_"She heard my cries."_

_What?_

_"When you were um~ doing **that**, I wanted her to forgive me for the fight I started. She must of heard my cries for help, too."_

_You were screaming your head off? And nobody came? That's wrong in so many ways._

_"No! In my head, stupid! Since I was asking for her forgiveness, my mind direted the thoughts straight to her. I wonder how she knew where I was. I didn't even know where we were."_

_Weird._

"Naminé! Oh Naminé, what happened to yo-" She looked at me.

"You." She said accusingly. "You did this to her, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" she screamed vehemently.

_I'll have to come clean. Even if it means I'll never see you again, Naminé._

_"Wha-? Roxas, no!"_

_Why? It's my fault you're this way, Nam. She should know._

"Kairi, I-"

"Protected me from Seifer!" Naminé half-screamed.

Kairi's eyes went wide, and so did mine.

"Yeah, I needed to use the restroom. S-Seifer saw me and tried to sweet-talk m-e. I didn't buy it, so he got mad and chased me to this deadend a-and c-cornered me..." she closed her eyes shut, taking in jagged breaths.

"H-He had me against the wall, d-doing things to me!" she sputtered. She started breaking down in front of Kairi like it was actually real. She lied so well.

"I'm so sorry, Kairi. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please, I'm so sorry." she sobbed quietly after calming down.

"Shh shh. It's okay, Nam, I forgive you. Just stay quiet." Kairi tried to stop her profusive apologies and pleas for forgiveness, craddling her on the floor.

Kairi looked at me apologetically.

"Roxas, do you know what happened to her?"

"Yeah..." I said with all the rage he could muster. At himself.

__

I was the one who had her against the wall. I was doing those things to her!

Naminé's eyes went wide. She overheard my inward comment. Being mad at myself for something I really reget doing makes it easier to be mad at someone else for doing something they didn't even do.

"During Trig, she excused herself, as well as Seifer only a few minutes later. It already been ten minutes since Seifer had gone, twenty minutes since Naminé left. I decided to follow after them, to see where they were. When I reached this deadend..." my fists became tight.

"I saw him," I said through gritted teeth. "ALL OVER HER!" I yelled in agony, imagining how and what I must of done to her.

"If the fucking coward didn't run away, he would've been IN PIECES!"

Kairi's eyes were red from crying. They were dark with such a new-found rage for Seifer. Naminé was fuming and I was ready to tear someone's head off if neccessary.

__

This lie. How long will it last?

"As long as needed if we make the right excuses."

Why didn't you say it was me? I deserve Kairi's hatred.

"Because I made a promise. And I wouldn't be able to fufill it if I left you."

So when your done fufilling this promise, you'll dispose of me?

"No. I don't think less of you for what you do, Roxas. Even if your inflicting it on me, you're still my friend."

The bell rang, dismissing all students from their recent classes. The halls became congested with Seniors and Sophmores.

"Hey Roku, Nami, Kai!" I turned my head to see a hyperactive Axel, dragging a midget down the hall towards us.

"Hey Axel!" Kairi chirped in a cheery façade.

"Guys, I want you to meet Zexy!" Axel announced excitedly. The short boy shut his eyes tight, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"For the umpteenth time, my name is Zexion, not Zexy." Naminé was grinning.

__

"Wow, it's been a while, Zex."

Huh? How do you know him?

"Old friend of mine."

Ah~.

"Yeah, whatever. The reason why I wanted you to meet him was because he's a former band member from Melodious Nocturne! Isn't that AWESOME?

"Cool!" Kairi squealed. "It's nice to meet you!" he merely glanced at Kairi then looked at Naminé. He stared at her, eyes wide.

"Nami? Is that really you?" he said in utter disbelief, actually showing emotion.

"Yeah, it's me!" he hugged her.

"My, you've grown. You're taller than me!"

"Apparantly everyone here is." Axel "whispered" to me. I couldn't help but laugh. Zexion ignored us.

"How's your brother, Naminé?"

"Um~" Naminé bit her lip. "He's okay." Zexion was so caught up in seeing his ex-boyfriend's sister in who knows how long, he didn't notice the love marks on her neck. Until now.

"Nam!" What happened to you?" he said totally shocked.

__

Oh crap.

Axel saw her, completely stunned by her condition. She started to tremble.

"She doesn't wanna talk about it." I spoke for her, anger rising up in my chest. Kairi saw the pain on my face. Everyone did.

"Roxas, take Naminé to our dorm room. Forget classes. I need to talk to Axel and Zexion." she said with all jokes put aside for another day.

"Right. Come on, Nam." I gently took hold of her hand in mine, our fingers intertwined, and guided her out of the building.

* * *

Nami' POV:

We entered my room. Roxas took a seat on my desk chair. I noticed the two other beds were made and decorated to one's personality and accord **(A/N: But I'm not going to waste a page just to describe what they look like. XD)**. I looked back at Roxas, his hands gripping the arms of the chair.

"Roxas."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay."

I grabbed my things and went to the bathroom. The hot water stung as it hit the marks on my neck. I cleaned the wounds thoroughly, as to not get them infected. I used the same, fancy stuff Kairi bought me. When I finished, I dried myself off and put on my casual clothes. A pair of black sweats and a white tank. I looked at my reflection, looking over each mark he left on my neck. I left the bathroom and crawled onto my bed, going under my comforter. Roxas got up from the chair, walking towards me.

"Sleep well, Nam." he kissed me soft and sweetly on my forehead. He started to move away.

"No." I had his wrist, holding him back. "Don't leave. Sleep here... With me." he sighed in defeat, took of his shoes,and went under the comforter. He wrapped his arms around my waist like he did at four in the mornin'. I could feel his even breathing on my neck, his warm breath sending chills down my spine.

"Forgive me. For what I've done." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes. Before I went to sleep, I only had a few wordsto say in my thoughts.

_"Always will, Roku. No matter what."_

* * *

**Aw~! I told you it was something you'd want to see! :)**

**I think Roxas and Naminé were BOTH bypolar in this one. Totally. Oh, yeah, the whole bypolar thing is some of his powers! That's weird. Why would you want a pms-ing, seductive, Roxas?**

**... Many reasons... XD**

**Review please! This feels like my longest one ever!**

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**P.S.~ I hav new ideas for the second story I'm doing next! So stick around!**

**Bye! ;D**

**With love,**

**Ari~ **


	8. Never Giving Up On You

**Me: Sorry I'm not updating fast. I have 6 reports, an essay, and science projectkeeping me busy.**

**Sora: Why do they abuse you so! D:**

**Me: I know. They drown me with work that I'm supposed to do... But I'm doing this instead. :3**

**Nami: I know~!**

**Me: Anyway~, the reviewers that receive my special thanks are-**

**Demyx: Um, Ari?**

**Me: *sigh* Yes, Demyx?**

**Demyx: Why did I break up with Zexy?**

**Zexy: *blushes***

**Me: ZOMG! HE'S BLUSHING! **

**Roxas: You sound like one of those KH obssessed fangirls... 7_7**

**Me: I am obssessed with KH and I am a fangirl, but I will never, NEVER sound like one!**

**Roxas: Okay~... If you say so... Yaoi fangirl. :3**

**Nami: You did not just-**

**!**

***I tackle Roxas***

**Me: I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!**

**Roxas: Oh, so you're on top, now? :3**

**Me: *blushes* S-Shutup! O/O**

**Roxas: Don't deny me.**

**Nami: HEY! **

**Roxas: Uh-oh... O.O"**

**Nami: YOU RAPE ME AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO AFTER I FORGAVE YOU?**

**Roxas: Uh...O.O"**

**Me: Roxas. You're in some deep shit right now.**

**Roxas: Yup- HEY! How come she's not mad at you?**

**Me: Because, I'm the victim here! :3**

***Nami summons keyblade***

**Nami: We're having a talk, mister! **

**Roxas: O.O"""**

**Me: Enjoy the story! Oh don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

**Twilight's Sun: Chapter 7**

**Never Giving Up On You**

I woke up to see I was in my room. I looked at my alarm clock. 5:37. School's been over a while now. I felt so restless. I wanted to move or do something. I tried getting out of bed. Useless. Someone growled from behind me and held me tighter.

_Great. So much for preventing **this** from happening._

__

"You bet."

I turned my head to see Roxas, his eyes still closed, but a small smile on his face. He shifted on the bed supporting his head on his hand, facing me.

_He's awake..._

_"Way for stating the obvious." _

He opened his eyes. Revealing tired, cerulean eyes. I had to tell him everything about what happened. It was irrepressible. He would keep coming back to ask me, anyway.

"So care to explain?"

I let out a defeated sigh.

"W-Well..."

"You don't have to be nervous," He said sitting up. "It's only me."

_Yeah, only you. The only person who I've been mind reading since I got here._

"So, are you going to tell me?" He asked, his eyes full of pure concern and curiosity.

"Yes. It's just-"

"Just what?"

"I don't know if we can still be just friends..."

"Come on~, it can't be **that **bad!" He chuckled lightly. He became serious once he saw that I wasn't playing along with the joke.

"It has to do with us..." I said, bowing my head. His eyes widened, apparantly taking it the wrong way.

"Oh..." He put a hand on my shoulder. "W-We can work it out. It's only been a day, though..." He said, blushing a deep crimson.

"WHA-NO! Not like that, you idiot!" I yelled teasingly, laughing and lightly slapping him on the arm. His face was as red as Axel's hair.

"Uh~... Heheh, right..." He muttered, looking at me with a sheepish smile. I laughed.

"Do you want it to be that way?" I said curiously. No doubt I was ready to have the last laugh. His face became red again.

"D-D-Do **you** w-want it th-that way?" I tried so hard not to laugh. He was tripping over his own words.

_I'm gonna die from laughing if I don't move on with this!_

"Well~... I think so." I said seductivey, leaning towards him. Being the guy he was, he stopped stuttering and stood his ground

"Okay then... If you do, then I do, too." He said with a burst of confidence, leaning in just as I had.

Our lips were only an inch apart. My plan was working.

"Kiss me..." I whispered, smiling. His eyes widened in shock, but quickly obliged. As soon as his lips brushed against mine, I pushed him. He couldn't control his balance, causing him to fall backwards off the bed. I heard the soft 'thud' he made when his back met the floor. I peeked over the bed with a smirk clearly visible on my lips, watching him struggle, from shock, to get up. This guy is so guillible!

_Hehe. I'm so evil! _

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled, disappointed and pissed.

"Come on~! You seriously thought I was going to let you kiss me?" I laughed.

_Then again... If only we hadn't met yesterday..._

He didn't say anything.

_Come on~, Roku! It wasn't that bad!_

_"..."_

_Was it?_

_"Yes..."_

_Aw~ come on~, seriously?_

_"I don't like it when you play like that, Naminé."_

_Why~?_

_"Everything's a joke to you, isn't it?"_

_Wha-No! Not at all!_

_"Sure~..."_

_Hey, you're the one taking things a bit too seriously. So stop being so emo about it, ok?_

_"Fine..."_

_..._

_"Are you gonna tell me?"_

_Yeah._

_

* * *

_

Roxy's POV:

I can't believe she actually just did that! WHY? I was so close to kissing her, too! She's such a witch. Who would do such a thing? Whatever, I'm so over it. Yeah, completely over it. One hundred percent- WHY?

I felt like such an idiot. I completely fell for her trap. Honestly, I completely fell for her, in general.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ It kept repeating over and over in my head.

_"I wouldn't call you stupid, just guillible." _She laughed as she watched me from the safety of her bed.

After our little conversation, she told me all about her powers. Funny thing: she really **is **a witch. Wow.

"If you're able to do all these things, why do you use only half of your powers?"

"I just don't have that kind of heart to use them against people. That's why the students at my old school bullied me, because they knew I wouldn't do anything about it."

"So you moved here?"

"Yes."

"And how am I involved?"

"You have powers, too."

"Really?"

_Hell yeah! What do I do? Can I fly? Can I shoot lazers out of my eyes? I wanna know!_

Naminé rolled her eyes.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, idiot."

"Oh..." She sighed apollogetically.

"At first, I attempted to retrieve your powers from your memory, but I couldn't. Your mind was blocked at the time. All I could do was listen to your thoughts."

"But what was that at school?" Her eyes widened in resolve, putting the pieces together.

"Maybe..."

"Hm?" I really wanted to know.

"When I spoke to you that day, and you were aware of my powers, the wall must have shattered. And when Seifer got you mad, he must have triggered your outburst, causing a reaction, which freed them. They're accessible to you to control, now."

"Okay, how can I use them?" She smiled.

"Training."

"What?"

"It's simple. We'll do the usual physical exercises to determine your strength, speed, and agility. I'll also test your mental capacity and how much stamina you have. Simple, yeah?"

"I guess."

"Okay! Let me get ready!" she ran into her closet, throwing various clothes out of the closet. When she stepped out, I swear I felt like dying on the spot. She giggled.

"How do I look?" she said twirling in place, showing me her outfit.

From what I saw, she wore a white short-sleeved jacket, which ended above her chest. It had a line of checkers going across the back of it. Under the jacket was a royal blue strapless dress with zippers going across her sides, nearly zipped all the way to show a second dress underneath. This dess was white with jagged ends. She had a bronze-colored belt wrapped around her hips with a silver one on top of it, crossing it. There were blue and gold straps across here front, crossing with white and gold straps. She had on black high-top converse. She didn't have much wristbands, only a couple **(A/N: If you can't picture what she looks like, look at my avatar pic. You'll know.)**. The last thing I saw was the chain hanging around her neck. It looked exactly like the Nobody chain that Demyx use to wear. Weird. She saw me staring at the pendant on the chain and quickly tucked it in her dress. Let's just say she was over-all beautiful.

"You ready?"

"Uh-huh." she looked at me with a knowing look.

"You're honestly not going like that, are you?" I was still wearing my uniform. Crap.

"Um~... Let me get ready?"

"Yeah, I think you should."

I went to my room and quickly got dressed. No one was there and the beds were nicely made and the room was organized.

_I wonder who did this..._

I wore a black shirt with a cut-sleeve jacket zipped up all the way. Over that was an opened jacket similar to Naminé's. It had checkers on the front and back. I had grey pants, but the legs were beige. Instead of converse, I had black shoes with red straps **(A/N: Outfit from KH2)**. As usual, I had my checkered wristband and rings.

I met Naminé outside of room and we started to walk out of the building.

"Where will we train?"

"Somewhere that's cut off from the school. Some place secluded, but with wide enough space. Do you know any?" She replied.

"Yeah, I know a field at the base of the mountain like that."

"Oh, cool." she took out her phone and pressing the buttons rapidly.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just texted a few people." she said with a smirk.

"Huh? What are you-"

Xion popped out of no where, scaring the crap out of me. She took Naminé's hand, and Naminé took mine. Then, next thing I knew, we were at the designated field.

"Woah!" I stumbled over, falling. I closed my eyes waiting for me to hit the ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Axel, who caught me just in time.

"So much for being the Graceful Shinra, eh Roxas?"

"Wha?- Ack!" he dropped me. I looked up at him. He was pissed.

"I honesty don't know what you're talking about." Fuck it, I did.

"And I honestly think thats a load of BS, Roxas!"

"We're here to train right now, Axel, so get with the program." Naminé yelled from across the field, with the others.

I looked at the field in front of me, seeing who was here. Ven was sitting on the ground with Aqua on his lap. Riku had his arms around Xion's waist, whispering into her ear and making her giggle. Naminé was talking to Olette, Vanitas, Zexion, and the girl Axel told me he was crushing on, Larxene? Oh, whatever. Sora was running around the whole field, with a laughing Kairi on his back, not even breaking a sweat. Axel left me and started walking across the field towards them. He turned around when he was half way there.

"Well, you comin' or not, Shinra? I'm not haulin' your sorry-ass over there." I realized I hadn't moved from my spot, so I started to walk.

"Hey Axel." Naminé smiled, hugging him.

"Nami, Kairi told us everything." He said with a sad smile.

"I knew she would." she said quietly.

"Anyway wha-"

"Nami-chan!" I looked up to see Kairi, still on Sora's back flailing her arms and legs, struggling to get off of him. Naminé laughed, looking intently at Kairi's "little" show of desperation.

"Sora~! Move! I wanna see my Naminé!" she whined, pouting.

"Alright. Just stop moving your damn body!" Sora yelled. "... That damn sexy body..." he muttered, but not low enough. A loud smack could be heard echoing across the field. Ouch.

Kairi jumped off of Sora and ran toward Naminé.

"Nami! You finally made it! I missed you so~ much! I was so~ worried about you!" she said, hugging, or more like suffocating, the blonde girl.

"Kai, I love you, but GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" she yelled, making Kairi jump.

"Oops, sorry about that." Axel just stared at her like she needed a shrink.

"Anyways~, what am I here for, Nami?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember yesterday?" she said.

"What about it?" She stared at him coldly.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that. Okay, I know what to do now."

"Good," she muttered. "Okay, everyone!" Naminé yelled getting everyone's attention. "Were here to help Roxas out. We need him to find and control his powers." she turned towards me, smirking.

"So why don't we start with physical exrcises, Axel?"

_I don't like where some of this is going._

"My pleasure." he said, smiling sinisterly. He parted his legs, bowed his head slightly, and held out his arms. Black and white thorny strings revolved around his hands, then fire consumed them, whirling around in circles. The fire disasperated, showing two oversized, jagged, red chakrams. He looked up, smirking at me. The chakrams made a 'chink' sound when he grabbed them from the air.

_Scratch that, I don't like where **any **of this is going._

I noticed that everyone had disappeared, but I found them watching from a raised air-like platform high off the ground. I finally realized that this was an arena, not a field. I ducked when one of Axel's chakrams nearly got me. I turned around and looked at Axel with horror on my face while his had shown mock innocence.

"AXEL, WHAT THE FUCK!"

"You're suppose to pay attention to your opponent's every move, Rox! If it weren't for your quick reflexes, your head would've been rolling on the ground!"

Then he charged at me again, swinging his chakrams rapidly. I dodged all of his attacks, adrenaline pumping erratically through my veins. He came at me again and I swiftly dodged all of his blows, except for one, which slashed my thigh.

__

What the hell? This isn't a physical exercise! It's a fucking death match!

"It will be, unless you fight back."

You're fucked up in the head, Nam.

"No, this was actually Axel's idea."

"Dammit, Axel!" I snarled at the stinging pain and felt warm blood trickling, more like gushing, down my leg.

"Oh, come on, Rox. You can always get another pair of pants." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"ARE YOU MAD?" I yelled.

"No, I feel quite calm today. Why do you ask?" he mocked.

"Grghah! Enough!" I was shaking with fury. I don't know what was happening. I blinked once, rapidly. I felt the same weird power that course through my veins yesterday in the classroom, but I wasn't suspended in darkness. I was there.

"YOU BASTARD!" I charged at him, trudging as if the brute power was too heavy to carry. I punched Axel, sending him flying across the arena.

"Ugh, that was a lot of power you put there, kid." he smirked, making me all the more angrier. "But you got be a lot quicker than that, Shinra."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I charged at him again, but it was useless. He knows my weakness now. He stepped out of the way and hit me using the flat side of his chakram.

_He's right, I'm too slow._

I heard a sizzling sound and saw that the clothing on my other side was practically singed.

__

I need to come up with something better.

* * *

Nami's POV:

I sat patiently on the wisps of air Ven so kindly made for us. His powers are really cool. He controls air and he has a keyblade. He said he would show me later. I was sitting next to Olette, and then I finally remembered something.

"Hey, Olette?" she took her eyes off of the battle.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about Hayner?" I asked liked it was a trivial topic.

_She's blushing. Heheh, jackpot._

"W-Well he's nice. And an over-all great guy. W-Why?"

"How long?"

"Eh?"

"How long have you known him?"

"A while..."

"Which means~?"

"Since diapers."

"Oh~. Do you like him?" Everyone heard where the conversation was going and payed attention.

"WHAT?" Her eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets.

"I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"..."

"Pinky promise?" She sighed.

"Fine. As long as you tell me if you like Roxas," she quickly put in when we grabbed each other's pinky, shaking.

"WHAT?" Now it was my turn for my eyes to fall out of their sockets. Everyone was stifling their laughs, except for Zexion.

"I saw something going on between you two." She jeered. "Plus, Kairi told me what happened when she saw you this morning." I felt my face get hot as everyone else had their fair share of "oo's", remembering I was sleeping with Roxas, and Olette giggled. I glared at Kairi, who smiled sheepishly in her boyfriend's arms.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Yay!" I looked at her. "Okay," she blushed. "I like Hayner, happy?" Everyone else smiled at her confession.

"Most definitely," I teased. She looked at me dead-on in my eyes. I couldn't lie to her.

_Do I really like Roxas?_

I looked down towards the arena. His eyes had been gold for a while now, and I never knew anyone who could say such a long stream of profanities like he can, besides me... Heheh. He stopped, looked up at me, and brought his attention back to Axel. He then looked back at me again, smiling. His eyes were the lightest shade of blue, close to white. All I could see was a blur of black and white, and Axel being injured when the figure shot passed him each time.

"Well, do you?" I looked at Olette and smiled.

"Maybe~..."

* * *

Roxy's POV:

_"Do I really like Roxas?"_

It rang through my head as if it were hallow. Wow. She's thinking about that already? I looked up at her, then back at Axel. I smirked.

_Let's take things up a notch._

I suddenly felt a new power. It made me feel light, like I was the air itself. I whirled passed Axel and attacked, catching him completely off-guard.

"Woah! I didn't know you would take it literally!" He huffed.

"Well there's more to come, my friend." I said happily. My voice even sounds like air.

"Are you okay?

"I feel great! How 'bout you?" I laughed cheerfully.

_Okay, is there something wrong with me?_

"Are you bypolar or something? 'Cause I remember you screaming 'DIE' at me just a minute ago and wanting to tear my head off!" I gasped.

"Why would I do such a thing?" He looked at mr as if I was insane. "Whatever. I'm putting an end to this, my friend," I said, putting this behind me quickly.

_Yup, something's wrong with me. _

"It's over!" I yelled. I attacked him repeatingly. He couldn't do anything about it. I was too quick for him. I had to take another break. My breathing was raggid. My heart was over its limit; It was beating so hard and fast it hurt. I couldn't keep up any longer. Axel smirked at me, knowingly.

"What's the matter, my friend?" He yelled, mocking my attitude. "You're out of breathe already?"

Answering his question, I dropped to my knees. He walked up to me, chakrams raised.

"You underestimate your opponents. I guess we'll need to work on that." He chuckled, raising his chakrams higher.

"Any last words before I knock you out, Shinra?

I looked up to the platform. Naminé was looking at me, eyes wide.

_"Pease, don't..."_

_I won't give up! I'm doing this to prove her my abilities. I'm doing this for you..._

"Never!" I yelled up at him, trying to get up.

"What? How can you...?" he asked, too surprised to move.

"I'm not giving up! I'll never give up because... Because I'll give it my all before I give up to you!" I declared, standing up, letting the unknown new-found power consume me.

* * *

Nami's POV:

Roxas is amazing! He is an outstanding fighter, I'll admit it. He has so much power and he's quick on his feet. He looks so experienced. It's like he's been doing this all his life.

Roxas stopped attacking. He looked out of breath. Axel could have easily attacked him. I mean, he's wide open! Then, he fell on his knees.

_No!_

Axel walked up to him and raised his chakrams. Roxas looked up at me.

_Please don't hurt him! I..._

I felt so hurt inside. Why was I feeling this?

_Is this what they call love?_

"Never!" I heard him yell, attempting to get back up on his feet.

"Yeah! Way to go, Roxas!" Sora yelled, fist-pumping, making everyone laugh.

_"I'm doing this for you..."_

I heard myself exhale. I probably held my breath the whole time.

"I'm not giving up! I'll never give up because... Because I'll give it my all before I give up to you!" I light radiated from him so brightly, no one could see him or Axel. Then, the light disappeared.

"Holy~ shit..." Sora said, shocked.

Roxas was in a black coat. His hood covered his face. Gloved hands were holding two swords. They looked like oversized keys.

_So that's what a keyblade is..._

The one in his left hand was black with a wierd jewel on the hilt. The hilt looked like devilish wings, and there was a crown keychain connected to it. It had a dark aura surrounding it. The one on his right was the complete opposite. It was white with a Wayfinder **(A/N: The luck charm Kairi gave Sora at the end of KH1) **connected to the hilt. The hilt had angel wings on it. Where the jewel had been on the black keyblade's hilt, the white one had a heart etched in it. The blade looked like a star.

**_"Oathkeeper and Oblivion... Balance between light and darkness." _**

_You... You're **him**..._

* * *

**Me: And there just had to be a cliffy. :(**

**Wasn't that so exciting! :D**

**Nami: Yeah, I wanted to show you who Roxas was-**

**Me: Shush! You'll spoil it. :O**

**Nami: Aw~, come on! X(**

**Me: Naminé~... Don't you dare tell a soul! XO**

**Nami: Okay... Can I just tell them what's gonna take place in the beginning of the next chapter?**

**Me: Oh, that? Yes you can. :)**

**Nami: Yay! Guess what? Next chapter starts with a flashback! :D**

**Me: Yup, a flashback.**

**Nami: So come back for the next chapter! ^_^**

**Me: Review please! Reviews would be nice! :)**

**Nami: See you later! **

**Me/Nami: Bye ;D**


	9. I Will Find You

**Sora: Hey guys! Um... Yeah Ari's not here...**

**Roxas: Yup. She's not feeling well. :(**

**Sora: But~! She's gonna be okay. **

**Kairi: Apparantly her brother discouraged her from writing. Saying somethin' about her and her gay fantasies. I don't know. What an asshole.**

**Sora: Tell me about it. First it's her dad. Now her brother? Seriously!**

**Ari: And I'm going to get her back to writing again! :)**

**Sora/Kairi/Roxas/Nami: Who are you?**

**Ari: I'm "Ari's Grace's" best friend. The real Ari.**

**Nami: Really? She named herself after you? I mean, isn't that creepy?**

**Ari: Yup, I'm Ari! And no, it's not. She asked me if she could when she started her account. I was fine with it. Plus, think about it. "Ari's Grace." I think she is. Anyways, I read her story so far, and I'm the one who helps her out when she's stuck on something. I fill the plot-holes and give an honest opinion of her writing as an actual reader, so yeah.**

**Kairi: So...**

**Ari: I'm writing this chapter for her and I know the jist of the whole plot. And I know her writing style, so I can write for her. :)**

**Nami: Cool. Let's see if you can. :)**

**Ari: Alright. Enjoy the read! And review. We need a lot to show the real author that her readers love her story. ^_^**

**Nami/Kairi/Sora/Roxas: Enjoy! **

______________

_

* * *

_

**Twilight's Sun: Chapter 8**

__

**I Will Find You.**

__

**Six Months Ago...~**

I sat at the grandmaster piano that was placed in one of the corners of my spacious room. I loved how spotless and white the walls and carpets were. It was like the whole place was covered with a blanket of snow. Even the roses in the vases were white. It was another boring day. And like every other boring day, I played on my piano. I was playing scales. My brother told me that I should always practice if I wanted to be good at something. So here I am, the day before I return to hell- I mean school. If only Anaida kept her big mouth shut, this would've never happened. Well, like my brother always said: You can't unring a bell once it's already rung. So here I am, after running away from school. After running away from where it all began. I was playing the scale again, hoping I would forget the incident and remember my notes. My index and middle finger walked clumsily on the keys, the way my brother plays. They fell back on the scale, making the piano stutter the soft sounds. I played it over and over. I liked how the notes played fluently. I kept at the same pattern, never faltering, as my other hand joined in on the fun. The more I played, the more I loved the song. The first song that I made.

__

This will be a fovorite for a long time after...

Someone knocked on my door. "Nam, may I come in? Are you decent?" I was surprised to hear his voice. It's been a year since my brother left to tour England and all of Europe in that new world the scientists from Disney Castle had discovered. Weird, he said he wasn't coming back for another year.

"Dem, is that really you?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Of course it's me. Have you already forgotten your good ol' brother, eh?"

"Come on in!"

He opened the door, me seeing not a short boy with a chubby face and long platinum blonde hair, but a freakishly tall, somewhat muscular man with dirty blonde hair gelled into a mullet/mohawk style. His aquamarine eyes were brighter and full of live. There was no trace of baby-face left. The glasses were gone. There were a few piercings on his left ear. He wore a simple, black cotton T-shirt that showed off his build with dark loose-fitting denims. His converse looked brand new, the white trims matched the color of the room. His smile looked perfect; his teeth were straight and sparkling white.

"D-Demyx?" I stared at him, eyes wider than dinner plates. He chuckled.

I just stood there not knowing what to do. My body completely shut down on me at the moment.

"What? No hug from my lil' sis?" My foot miraculously found feeling and stepped forward, then the other. I started speed walking towards my brother. I made sure I didn't trip over the small step and tackled him.

"Woah, bloody Hell, Nam. I said hug, not strangle!" I looked up at him, smiling.

"Only a year, and you talk like you lived there your whole life." His face was beaming with joy.

"How right you are. Are mum and da here?"

"They're at work."

"Oh? And why aren't you at school?

"I uh feel sick..."

"Hogwash," he retorted.

"Nonsense! Bullshit! Do you need a friggin' dictionary?" He yelled.

"Sorry..." I stayed quiet. My hands were clasped together, against my chest; a habit I picked up when I was nervous or sad or shy.

He sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't even home for ten minutes and I'm already yelling at you... I got into a tight nook with the band and all..."

"Oh... Well at least it's better than keeping it bottled up inside. So this is why you're here earlier than I had expected?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, this is a break for you, right?"

"A very long~ break, Nam." He knelt down on one knee and put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't think my break will end in the meantime."

"You mean...?"

"Yup, the band's done. We broke up." I couldn't believe it.

"What about Zexion?" He was my brother's boyfriend. Yes, my brother is into other guys.

"I broke up with him." Like I said, he was my brother's boyfriend.

"So the band is no more..." I said rather than asked.

"Yeah... Nam, what happened today? You're supposed to be in school. I know you're not sick."

_"Tell me, Nam."_

"Dem, they found out. Th-They know."

"When... When did they find out?"

"T-Today. I ran from the school." Tears streamed down my cheeks, yet I was under total control of myself. One of the many things Zexion taught me was to stay calm now so I wouldn't break into hysterics later.

"They're gonna come after me, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so, Nams." He hugged me again. "Do you think you can wait it out for at least three months?" When Demyx asks something like that, he usually takes it as asking a promise. I nodded my head.

"We'll tell mum and da when they get home, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, you gonna let me hear that song you were playin' earlier? Or you just gonna leave your poor ol' big brother Demy in the dust." I laughed.

"Can you speak English for once in your life?" We both laughed. I started to play the song I already knew by heart. Just in the middle of my piece, Demyx got a phone call. His favorite song, Scar Tissue by Red Hot Chili Peppers, filled the air; interrupting the piano's grand performance.

"Lemme take this," he stood and walked out of the room. After what seemed like an hour, he came back in.

"Sorrry, sis, but I can't stick around. I gotta get packin'."

"What? Why? You just got here!" I whined.

"Well, mum knows about the band's 'break', so she wants me to get back to education as soon as possible."

"But you just got here!"

"Well, when you live in a world of peaches, you don't go askin' for applesauce." There he goes again with his weird, but wise sayings.

"Don't worry. I'm just finishing up my last year of college and everything will be all right... Dartmouth, here I come." I giggled.

"Dem, that's in America. You're going back to that world they call 'Earth'?" Seriously, why do they call it that? It's an odd name for a world."

"I dunno, but I think it suits it just fine. Well, see you in the morning; it's time for lights out." He kissed me on my forehead and left my room. Obviously, I wasn't unnerved at all because he's gay and all, so yeah.

I looked at my alarm clock. It's already ten. Wow. Might as well go to bed.

* * *

_**"Who are you?" I looked up to see the figure in the black coat. We were alone in an empty, white room.**_

_**"Same here." I stared at him with awe and curiosity. He laughed. "Well? Out with it already. Your name?"**_

_**"Oh. Nam... Naminé." If he wasn't wearing his hood, I bet he would've been smiling.**_

_**"Naminé," he repeated, letting the name roll off his toungue. "Beautiful." I blushed.**_

_**"What's your name?"**_

_**"Not important right now." What?**_

_**"Hmph."**_

_**"You know I've been looking everywhere for you, and turns out you were right in front of me the whole time."**_

_**"M-Me? Why would you be looking for someone like me...?"**_

_**"Because," he said softly. "I saw you once, and it only took one look for you to take my breath away." My face got really warm.**_

_**"Since I found you, can I ask you to do me a favor?" **_

_**"And what would that be?"**_

_**"Find me."**_

_**"Wha?"**_

_**"Find me. In reality. If I told you where I was, would you look for me?" I hesitated at first, but I made my decision.**_

_**"Yes, I would... But how will I be able to recognize you?" He chuckled.**_

_**"Easy." He held out his hands, blinding light surrounded them. When the light faded, I saw two swords in his hands.**_

_**"Oathkeeper and Oblivion... Balance between light and darkness." They were marvelous.**_

_**"Wow... So beautiful."**_

_**"Just look for these, okay?"**_

_**"Okay." He started to turn around to leave.**_

_**"Wait!" He looked back.**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Can I draw you?" He laughed.**_

****

"That's not needed."

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, looking at the all too familiar walls that were my room. I realized that I was holding onto something. I looked down to see my arms wrapped around the brand new sketch book I bought hours ago. I turned on the lights and opened it. I nearly dropped it, shocked at what I saw.

On the first page was **him**. He was holding the two swords in a battle stance. I smiled.

"I will find you. I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter for now! Hope you enjoyed it! I know it's a bit shorter than you expect and that I took forever, but I finished it. Let's hope Ari's Grace likes it!**

**~Ari :)**


	10. A New Love & An Old Rival

**Ari: Hey guys!**

**Sora: ...And she's still here... -.-**

**Kairi: Oh, please, Sora. 7_7**

**Sora: What?**

**Kairi: She's doing fairly well on her own!**

**Ari: Yeah, I'm still here, but-**

**Nami: SHE HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT! ZOMG! ^_^**

**Roxas: Cool! :D**

**Ari: I was gonna say that. -_-**

**Me: Of course you were...**

**Roxas/Nami/Sora/Kairi: !**

**Me: Yeah, I'm back.**

**Sora: Grace! *takles me* :D**

**Me: Why are you calling me that?**

**Roxas: 'Cause of this lady. *points at Ari***

**Me: ? Oh yeah. Thanks for everything. :)**

**Ari: Everything as in..?**

**Me: You hacking into my account and writing my story without my consent! ^_^**

**Ari: *sweatdrops* Heheh, well, you know me...**

**Me: Oh really? **

**Ari: Hey you're the one I had to convince to get back to this! What your brother told you was bullshit! **

**Me: You know how I can never take bullying too lightly like you! You're the one who isn't self-cautious! I wish I wasn't. :'(**

**Ari: Don't cry... :(**

**Roxas: They're a worse case than I am...**

**Me/Ari/Nami/Kairi: Shut up!**

**Sora: I ****think ****we should get to the story. Ari's Grace does not own any of Kh or any phrases or words from Be More Chill. Only her OC's. Enjoy and Review please!**

* * *

**Twilight's Sun: Chapter 9**

**A New Love & An Old Rival to Beat the Shit Out Of...**

I finally found him. He was only many feet below me. I thought it would take a lifetime of searching, but coincidentially, all I had to do was get expelled and move to a faraway town. That's wonderful, 'cause I fufilled those steps with ease.

"Hey, Naminé." I looked up to see Vanitas. What a surprise.

"Yes?"

"I... Uh~..." He rubbed the back of his neck. It must be a family thing.

"What do you want?"

"Did you know about Roxas re-"

"Past? Of course." He stared at me in shock and so did everyone else. Everyone thought either two things:

_"Uh~ stalker much?" _

or

_"Great, already in his head?"_

Looks like I have some explaining to do. I let out a shaky laugh. "Ahaha, about that... I-"

"LIES! ALL LIES! YOU'RE A STALKER FANGIRL WHO FOLLOWED ROXAS HERE JUST SO YOU CAN SABOTAGE HIS LOVELY RELATIONSHIP WITH ANAIDA!" Sora bellowed as much as his vocal cords could manage.

_Wait, what? Did he just say-?_

"Kaiwi, you are to cut ties from Naminé. I can't let you help her destroy Roxas' relationship. Understa-?" Sora noticed Kairi looking at me with curious apprehension. Everyone turned towards a very perplexed me.

As for me, so many thoughts were going through my head. Anaida? Here? She couldn't have been here. The last time I saw here, I left her on the floor, nose broken and bleeding. With a red face, curtousey of my hands. Eyeliner and mascara smeared from tears, the cause being my artistic hands ripping out her weeve-of-a-hair. Heheh, I felt satisfied when I went beast and raged on the skank. That's when I realized how much anger and frustration and hurt I had bottled up all those months. What would she be doing here anyways? She's the whole mastermind behind my downfall in school. Oh, and not to mention the expulsion I received the next day. And don't think I didn't get my revenge against the school for their lack of concern and unprovoked punishments on me. I must have been insane for setting half of the school on fire. I don't know about you, but Axel would have found a new respect for me and would've been so proud of me for it if I ever mentioned the whole pyrotic scenario. Ah~ that was a goood time...

"Nam?" I felt my head snap up to see Aqua, with the same expression on her face as everyone else: confused and curious.

"Anaida." I muttered flatly, subconciously balling my hands into fists.

"You know her?" Ven asked timidly, hoping he didn't say anything to set me off. And he had a very wonderful reason to be so cautious. As of now, I was a ticking time bomb.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

"IF I SEE THAT PLASTIC NO GOOD FOR NOTHING WHORE, I'LL BREAK HER FUCKING FACE IN! AND I DON'T MIND DOING THE SAME THING A SECOND TIME!" I seethed, anger radiating from me in every direction.

_And kaboom..._

"I think you need to chill for a while. A long~ while," Riku said a bit shook up.

"I don't know about this thing about Anaida, but I think me and Nami are going to be the best of friends!" Larxene chirped.

"So how do you know her?" Ven persisted.

"Anaida was in her old school," Zexion stated in his usual monotonous voice. "She and Naminé haven't been on the best of terms."

"I don't care about the past! I'M GONNA COME AFTER THIS BITCH **NOW**!" Doesn't anyone exept for Zexion know how much of a slut she is?

_"What's gotten into you?"_

"Nami-chan," Kairi placed her dainty hands on my shoulders, turning me around, and looking into my eyes with comforting lavender-blue eyes, saying the most soothing and beautiful words that I ever heard. "Don't bitch right now, okay? You have enough time to give that cunt a beat down when we have the chance to run into her. And I'll be there to hold her back while you shred that plasticky face of hers to pieces." She had cupped her hands on my cheeks now, motioning her thumbs in a circular motion. Her and her damn powers, and yet I liked how those words conforted me.

"Yeah," I muttered in assurance to myself. Then, I gave her a wicked grin."Give that bitch a real reason for facial reconstruction." Sora was mortified at our "choice of words." His own sweet, innocent and gentle, fresh-as-strawberries Kairi was mouthing such foul profanities in his range of hearing, which was too overwhelming for the estatic spiky brunette.

"Hey guys, you missed the whole thing, y'know." Xion spoke nonchalantly, staring at the finally finished battle. Everyone resumed watching the battleground as if my rant had never occured, a bit upset to miss the finale.

* * *

Roxy's POV:

It felt great to have such power. I was refreshed from all wounds and I felt like I would burst from the sudden energy. Axel just stood there dumbfounded, arms limp, his hands loosely hanging onto his chakrams. Naminé started screaming out of nowhere. Probably too excited from the turning point of the battle.

"I guess you need more to take me down flamesilocks!" I jeered, making him more stupified at my sudden derision.

"You really are a Shinra." He huffed. He winced from his aching pains and I knew it was already over. All I had to do was whip him.

I raised both of my keyblades. "So how did you find out? You know, me being a Shinra."

There was a deafening silence between us. All I could hear was Naminé screaming. Again.

_What's gotten into you?_

"It wasn't that hard to find out." Axel said as if it was the obvious thing in the world. "I ran into your ol' man on one of our missions." I raised a brow.

My dad isn't really the average powerful business man he is today. He was drafted into a militant group called SOLDIER when he was only nineteen. He was put through many torturous experiments to become the perfect mercinary. The only way you can tell the difference between a regular soldier to a SOLDIER is from their eyes, the only apparent feature is a dead give-away. Apparently, I inherited those eyes. Of course he is still apart of SOLDIER, and at the moment SOLDIER's main objective is to exterminate the members of Organization XIII. Axel and Larxene are members of the Organization, and their recruiting new members.

"Wha-? You can't be serious."

"Well, I am."

"Whatever. Do you really think I need to hear this coming out of you?" My raised keyblades were generating light and dark energy. Nothing from Axel, which means blow him away. The light and darkness spiraled around each other as they beamed from the tips of the blade, colliding with Axel before he could even react. The battle was over. Finally!

"Ugh~" I groaned as I collapsed under the fatique. I groaned even louder when I hit the ground.

"Finally... *huff huff* Over... *huff*."

* * *

Nami's POV:

I can't believed I missed that! I was supposed to be cheering him on. Not bitching about a bitch! Ugh, whatever. It's over now, thank God. I mean, three hours already gone by!

"Yeah! That's my bro down there!" Sora yelled, doing another fist-pump with cutesy pride.

"He's my brother idiot," Ven grumbled. Sora stuck out his tongue while Ven stuck out his finger. Sora gasped from the inappropriateness **(A/N: My word! MINE!)**.

"Kaiwi~! Veny flipped a bwirdy~!" Riku slapped Sora on the side of his head.

"And it's a mystery why you dumped me for... that." Riku pointed a finger at Sora with disgust. Sora had a crying chibi face on, well, his face.

"So I'm just a rebound for you?" Xion voice got higher and angrier with each word.

"N-No!" Riku held his hands up defensively. "This was years ago! How can you be a rebound girl?"

_Ah~. My friends..._

I looked down to see Roxas on the floor. I sighed and started to walk to the edge of the platform.

"Nam?" Kairi was worried about me. Eh. When I stepped off the platform for a 200-foot free-fall, Kairi shrieked and evryone looked with sheer terror as I plummeted towards the ground. Just as I predicted, Ven supported me on another platform as I floated down like a leaf. I steadied myself as my feet touched the ground and started walking towards Roxas. I stared down at him. He was knocked out, but I liked how he looked. So peaceful and all that fluffy crap. I poked him with my finger and one eye opened up drowsily, His electrified blue eyes piercing me.

"Hey," he said hoarsely, like he was screaming at a rally all day or something. I giggled.

"You look so whipped!" His widened ever so slightly, and then he quickly sat up.

"What are you talking about? The only one whoes whipped is Axel!" He whined, pointing at an owned Axel. Even though he sounded frustrated, his smile was still there.

"Of course, of course." I waved him off. "So you wanna get ice-cream?"

"YESSSSSSH!" He stood up all bouncy and excited.

"Okay. Come on." He grabbed my hand, causing me to blush, and dragged me across the field.

* * *

Roxy's POV:

We came out of the campuss ice-cream parlor, still holding hands I might add, holding our newly purchased sea salt ice-creams.

"I didn't know you liked sea salt." Naminé said.

"No, I don't... I LOVE IT!" She laughed. "And who wouldn't in Twilight Town?" I asked as if it were as simple as ABC.

We only walked for five minutes, and I already finished my sea salt. Aw~! I looked at Naminé, who looked at me, who smiled devilishly because I was putting my newly calculated plan into action. I quickly snatched her ice-cream and parted with her lovely, soft hands.

_Sorry, but I'm doing this for the sea salt. Think of the sea salt!_

"Roxas~!" She whined, jumping for the sea salt I held up high from her reach. I couldn't help but look at how her breasts jiggled from the repetitive movement. WHAT THE HELL?

_Stop looking, stop looking, stop looking, stop looking. STOP LOOKING!_

I decided to stop the dirty thoughts from coming into my head by giving back the sea salt a little more attention. I lowered it so the sweet-salty goodness was touching my lips. Naminé eyes widened in horror as I stuck my tongue out to touch her ice-cream.

"Roxas don't-" She stopped in mid sentence and smiled a wicked grin. She walked up to me, unfortunately I was frozen when all of this was happening.

She licked the other side, sucking up the melted juice from the thawing ice-cream. "I don't mind sharing." And this is where I blush. Perfect~...

Just when I about to make another one of my snide comments, I heard the most dreadful sound I could have possibly never thought about until now.

"ROXXXY POOOOOOOOOOH!"

_Oh no..._

_"Oh yes~."_ said the tiny little concscience guy in my head.

She tackled me head on, screeching my name into my ear. OH LORD, I'M DEAF!

"OH EM GEEE! ROXY! I MISSED YOU SO~ MUCH!

"GET OFF OF ME DEVIL WOMAN!" Thank God, she got off of me and pouted. Weird. I see her in a completely different way now than last time; being last year's party that is.

I looked at Naminé and she glared daggers at Anaida.

_Come on~! I know I'm that irresistable, but really?_

"EW~! IT'S YOU!" She coward behind me out of fear/disgust?

"You LITTLE BITCH!" She shrieked. Eyes full of murder.

_Woah. Nami feisty. Me likey._

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH YOU ANOREXIC FREAK! YOU'RE THE WHORE TRYING TO TAKE 'MY MAN'!"

"SAYS THE GARBAGE BAG WITH THE CONDOM ON TOP!" **(A/N: I just had to take that from the book Be More Chill. Awesome book!)**

_Rawr... Cat fight! (:D)_

"Just because your starting over at a new school, doesn't mean you can act like the slut and sit on every guy's pipe here."

"Why don't you crawl back to the little whore house you came from cu-

_**SLAP**_

Naminé rubbed her cheek once and started to walk quickly towards Anaida, who looked scared out of her wits.

"Oh~ shit." I looked at the soon-to-be fight and attempted to prevent the situation. "Okay, I think that's enough insults for the day. Why don't we-"

Naminé stuffed my mouth with the ice-cream I didn't even realized still existed. "Choke on it, Rox. I have to beat the shit out of this bitch. NOW."

_Well, I tried-Oooo~ ice-cream! OMNOMNOM- Wait... Oh! The fight!_

I put my arms around her waist, restraining her arms, as she flailed her legs and screamed death at Anaida.

"PLEASE! JUST ONE PUNCH! NO! A SLAP! PLEASE! I NEED TO PUT THIS HOE IN HER PLACE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" She tried so hard just to make me let her go.

"Shhhhh. Not now, Nams." I said softly. "Just calm down, m'kay?" She began to fall limp. "Good~ girl." I whispered in her ear.

"I really wanna slap her..." She said, pouting. She sounded so innocent that I laughed.

"I know you do, but I don't want you expelled from the school. Who else would I stay with?" She looked at me like she was gonna cry.

_Oh no. Wrong move._

She started rubbing her eyes with her arm. "How 'bout your girlfriend?"

"Wha-?" Before I could say anything, she ran away. "Naminé~!" No use in calling for her. I ran towards the dormatory, hoping she'd be where I hoped.

* * *

**Me: Woah! That wasn't what I expected!**

**Sora: Yup! Roxy~! You just had to screw up!**

**Roxas:WHAT? NO I DID NOT!**

**Ari: Um~, yeah, you did. Great chapter Grace!**

**Me: I did good, didn't I?**

**Kairi: Uh huh~!**

**Me: Well, that's it for now! Until next time! **

**Me/Ari/Kairi/Sora/Roxas: Bye ;)**

**Sora: And reviews~ please! :D**


	11. Confrontations

**Me: Hey guys! I know, I took too long but it's winter break for me. What can you do about it.**

**Ari: It's mine also! :3**

**Me: We're in the same county ri-ri. **

**Ari: Oh...**

**Me: And in your reviews, tell me if the story should still be rated T or be rated M cuz stuff is gonna happen and I was thinking this story will be lemony.**

**Ari: Well I am that perverted. :3**

**Me: Anyways enjoy the chapter! I made this one particularly long for, well, you know, reasons.**

**Ari: Nice excuse you have there.**

**Me: I know! :3**

**Ari: Read! **

**Me: Review!**

**Ari: DISCLAIMERZ: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY. If we did, I would totally own Leon! So sexy... 8D (drools)**

**Me: Yeah~... You go do that. We also DON'T OWN anyone's music, merchandise, company logos, phrases from books, and manufactured foods or beverages. If we did, we would OWNZ THE WORLDS!**

**Ari: Uh-huh~ :)**

**Me: Enjoy! :D****

* * *

**

**Twilight's Sun: Chapter 10**

**Confrontations**

Nami's POV:

I can't believe him! I thought he actually liked me! Oh, don't get me wrong; he was giving off all kinds of signals. I thought he was the kind of guy you would end up falling for 'cause he's kind and sweet and fun to be with... Not to mention hot and sexy... I had to admit, it felt good, what he did to me yesterday, and I would feel ashamed to want him to do those things to me again. Okay~, dirty thoughts! Do not want!

I ran into the dormatory, hoping I would be able to lock myself up in my room. I ran up the ten flights of stairs, not even bothering to take an elevator. By now, the tears started overflowing. I have to hurry. I can't be seen by people, all disheveled and broken. I made it to the tenth floor and ran down the hallway as fast as I could. Finally, I could see the door to my room in front of me. My keys jingled from my trembling hands as I attempted to unlock the door. Once I unlocked and opened the door, I slipped in, slamming it shut and locking all the locks I installed on the first day. Closing my eyes, I put my back against the door and slid down to the floor. When I opened my eyes, I was completely shocked.

_That's impossible!_

* * *

Roxy's POV:

She ran off. So~ like her. But that's why I love her. I know, how can you be in love with someone you just met? That's why there's something called, oh~ I don't know, love at first sight?

Well, whatever. While having this internal conflict, I scaled up the side of the building to get to Naminé's room. If only she would let me talk to her, I wouldn't be doing something so drastic.

I knelt down on the windowsill that connected to Naminé's window and hoped it was unlocked. And thank God, it was! I gingerly stepped into the room so she wouldn't know about my presence in her room. If she was there. But she wasn't. So I decided to sit on her bed and wait until she came. When she did, I was completely astounded. She was crying. Over me? That can't be possible! She never showed me such vulnerability before. I have to admit, she looked cute when she cried. And just too damn cute for her own good. Sometimes, she just makes me wanna do her so bad! She should be punished for making me feel this way...

__

_Now, why are you fumbling around with the locks? We should be having fun instead._

* * *

Nami's POV:

That's seriously impossible! How did Roxas get here before me? I thought it was only me in the room, but there he was sitting on my bed, proving me wrong.

"Nam." he stared at me with his intense, yet calm, electric blue eyes. They hypnotized me, I was frozen in place, preventing me from unlocking more of the locks so I could escape. And I only had one left to unlock.

"You're such a stubborn girl, you know that?" He stood up and walked towards me. He stopped only a few feet away. Then he chuckled. "You really think she's my girlfriend, don't you?"

I only stood there, too afraid to move. "Well, do you?" He stared at me mindlessly. "Do you think Anaida is my girlfriend?" My heart wouldn't stop its erratic pacing and my brain screamed "GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE!", but I don't know why it did.

"W-Well, I..." was all I could force out of my mouth. His calm and patient demeanor was starting to wear out.

"Nam..." his voice was restrained and he sounded really irritated at me for beating around the bush. "Just answer the God-damn question. Do you think that Anaida is my girlfriend?"

"I... It's just that-... Yes..." he gave me his trademark smirk. "See? Was that so hard?" He was closer than he was before . I felt that weird fluttering feeling in my stomach from yesterday come back again. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He leaned in and talked softly in my ear.

"I feel hurt that you would think that, Nam. And I thought we were close friends." he said all of this as if it were just a game to him. "But you know, I would always prefer you over her any day." I could feel myself losing my cool. I can't lose my cool. I JUST CAN'T!

"R-Roxas, are you okay? I think all that fighting made you really tired. You don't know what you're saying. You're delusional!" Of course, I would be the one to deny the danger that's right in front of me instead of steering clear from it.

"I'm perfectly fine. And you look so~ fine right now, Naminé." I looked into his eyes. Emeralds.

_Why the hell did I not notice that before? He must've been like this the whole time!_

He brushed my bangs out of my eyes, his own eyes looking at me with such lust and hunger. For some reason, I was afraid of what he might do, but I had my own wants and desires, too. I was curious about what he **will** do to me and how he'll do it. I felt a burning, prickling sensation in between my legs. The fluttering feeling was no where near this one. Was this because of my thoughts? He smiled as he brought me closer, if that was even possible.

"I know that I'm not in control anymore, but if I go too far for your liking and you want me to stop, just say so and beat the shit out of me and run like hell, okay?" His voice was sweet and sincere. He was still here, but from the sound of his warning, not any longer. I could only nod at his question.

"You sure?" I nodded again, but I shouldn't have done it so eagerly.

"Someone's a little impatient now, huh?" I blushed from embarrassment at my own uncoolness.

_Am I really ready for this? Should I give myself up to him?_

I didn't get to answer that question when he brushed his lips against the corner of mine and trailed his lips everywhere, other than my own. I felt a bit on edge with his teasing. I wish he coud stop torturing me and kiss me already! I finally got what I wanted when his lips met mine. It felt weird. What else would I expect from a first kiss (The other one didn't count)? I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, like how they did in the movies. I heard Roxas groan against my lips and he pushed me against the wall. Well, me being such a lip-virgin, I thought I did something wrong, but he smiled at me and licked his lips with anticipation as he came back for more. We parted from each other (not really) after a few minutes to restore the much needed air in our lungs, and he was at my lips once again. I didn't know what else to do. I just felt so inexperienced. He lightly nibbled on my lower lip, begging for entrance, which made me feel a bit nervous. He growled when I didn't respond to his pleas.

"Naminé~." he whined, and started trailing kisses down my neck. "Why won't you let me in?" he found that sweet spot between my collarbone and the beginning of my neck, using his devilish tongue in order to persuade me.

"I- Mmmm... Rox." My face was blazing red and I certainly felt embarrassed at the sounds that I never heard before come out of my mouth.

"It's okay, just open your mouth, and I'll help with the rest..."

_What does he mean by "the rest"?_

"I'm not just gonna stand here, pressed against the wall while you have all the fun! Don't you think for a second that I'm not enjoying this one bit!" his eyes widened a bit, but they looked clouded. I couldn't help but notice the wicked grin on his face.

_Did that really just come out of my mouth? Oh~ crap..._

"Really? Then it looks like I don't need that fool holding me back after all."

His lips tackled my own. He ravished mine greedily, not giving me my say. Instead of nibbling on my lower lip he bit down on it, causing me to yelp. That's all it took for him to slide his tongue into my mouth. I felt completely helpless as he took charge. To tell you the truth, I kinda liked him taking the lead, and why wouldn't I? I mean, I didn't know what to do five seconds ago... But I do now. Our tongues took turns dancing around inside our mouths. I felt his low growls hum through my mouth to the back of my throat, which made me go insane. I pushed him off, sending him straight towards the bed. I couldn't care less of whoes bed it was, I just wanted this to take place on a bed. He sat down as I straddled him, the heat was getting to my head. He grabbed at my lower back as I grabbed at his hair, kissing him roughly. I took in every detail of him. How his spikes looked even messier with my fingers tangled through them. How he ran his hands up and down my sides that made me shudder under his light touch. But I should've been paying attention to the room that surrounded us. How you can hear footsteps walking down the hallway. How familiar voices talked and laughed. And how the last lock on the door slowly turned. And how the only thing standing between a few friends and a couple who were on the verge of undressing each other was the unlocked door.

* * *

Third Person:

"So yeah, and Terra dared me to do it. I mean, everyone was drunk, and it was a dare, so why not?" Aqua laughed at her own stupidity.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You had sex with Ven because Terra _**dared **_you to?" Kairi said in utter disbelief.

"Obviously, you don't know Aqua and Terra like I do." Vanitas said. "Besides, it didn't do her any harm. Terra took her first."

"You mean, she slept with him, too? Augh! The horror!" Kairi yelled, slapping her hand on her forehead dramatically. Aqua and Van laughed.

"Well maybe if Terra didn't dare me to you know... I wouldn't have been with him in the first place!" Aqua muttered, pouting.

"Here we are! This is my place!" Kairi beamed, gesturing her hands to the door in a way people do to show off flashy prizes on tv.

"Now, why are we here again?" Aqua asked, a bit curious to find out.

"That's a good question you have there. Well, I wanted to show you around and explain what you're allowed to do in this room if you ever decide to drop by. I already went over the rules, exceptions, terms, and conditions of the living space with my roomies!" Kairi is surprisingly very organized in every way possible. She's like Death the Kid in a way **(A/N: lol Soul Eater! :D)**.

"Control freak." Van said under his breath.

"Now my room awaits!" Kairi shouted, unlocking the door and opening it.

* * *

Nami's POV:

I don't know if it's just me, but I think I hear Kairi, Aqua, and Van. Oh well, must be the heat in this room. Ugh, so fucking hot! I took off my jacket and Roxas happily helped me slip out of my top dress.

_Ah~, much better._

"Even though you looked sexy with that on, I'd rather have it off." I smirked.

"Same with your shirt." I tore off his top and his sleeveless jackets, then off came his black shirt. I traced my hand over his perfectly toned muscles. He didn't have too much, which I liked.

"Um~, do you mind?" He said blushing, shyly tugging on the edges of my white dress. His eyes were that beautiful shade of blue again. I only shook my head to let him proceed.

Just when he had the dress off of me, I heard the door squeak as it opened. Our heads automatically snapped to look at the door with fear. The door finally revealed a shadow from the light outside, which made me realize how dark it was in the room.

"Why is it so dark in her- Naminé? ROXAS?" I saw Kairi's eyes widened. I couldn't read her thoughts 'cause there were so many going through her head at once.

The door opened all the way revealing another two shadows.

(Third Person) "Oh. My. God." Aqua looked at Ven's younger twin. **_Ven's little brother_**, getting a lap dance from the shy Naminé. Sure she has been really outspoken in the past few days, but Aqua knows her; mind, body, and soul. She knows all of Naminé's dreams, fears, tears, and everything she has done in all of her life. **(A/N: Aqua's power.)** Most of the things Naminé had done throughout her life were innocent, benovolent, and out of pure involentary goodness. The getting drunk, beating the shit out of Anaida, and setting her own school on fire was the only exception. Deep down, she really was a little girl: shy, afraid, purely innocent, and kind. To know this and see what she was doing now nearly made Aqua faint.

(Nami's POV) Vanitas had that knowing look on his face. "I knew you'd end up trying to fuck her! Good job, Roxy!"

I giggled and turned to Roxas. "Roxy? Isn't that a stripper name?" This made his face turn several shades of red as Van doubled over in laughter.

"V-V-Van!" Roxas yelped as he hid his face in the crook of my neck. I looked at Kairi and she was in a state of hysteria.

"Kairi, I-"

"Nam, off _**my**_ bed. Roxas, off my Nami-chan. And both of you, PUT YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES BACK ON!"

"Shit." Roxas was blushing furiously, and I didn't mind joining him. I got off of him and stumbled around the room trying to look for my clothes. Unfortunately, I couldn't find my white dress or the other pieces of clothing. I went into my closet and put on a pair of short-shorts and and a grey snorg tee that said "WARNING: IF ZOMBIES CHASE US, I'M TRIPPING YOU" over and under the image of two stick figures running away from zombie stick figures **(A/N: I actually have that shirt lol)**. The first one was farther away than the second, pretty obvious that the first one did trip the other.

When I came out, I saw that everyone was quiet. That's weird, Kairi would be yelling at Roxas by now.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. Something has to be up.

"No! We're good!" Kairi said, smiling. Okay~, something's up. "Me, Aqua, and Van are leaving, anyway. I just came to get my purse. Ahaha..." Van and Aqua just stared at her like she grew another head or something. She gave them a death glare.

"... Oh, Yes! We were just here to drop by that's all! Eheheh..." Aqua quickly added in.

"I guess we'll be going now?" Van said, scratching the back of his neck. "Okay! See ya!" They left when Kairi found her purse.

Oh GOD! It was the most awkward moment of my life! I felt like falling in a hole where no one can see me, and die slowly...

"Uh~... I um never thought that would happen..." Roxas' face was beet red. He looked so adorable!

"Me neither, but they're gone now..." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Don't worry! My God, it's not like it'll happen a second time!" Just as I said that, the door exploded from its place and, unbelievably, Sora barges in.

"HEY GUYS! ROXAS, YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO I MET ON MY WAY HERE! LOOK!" Roxas glanced at me with a "Oh really?" look. It looked like Sora had a girl hiding behind him, but when he showed us who he "met" along the way, I felt like dry heaving my own blood just from the sight of **_her. _**

"See, Anaida. I told you I knew where your boyfriend was!" I swear Sora was like a puppy. He was cute and adorable, but apparrently the most retarded, oblique, and foolish one out there. And I mean way~ out there.

She just stared at me with that look that I wanted to smack off of her face. She had the face that just screamed "Bash my face in!".

"So this is your room." Anaida pursed her lips as her eyes scanned the room.

_Just one hit, Roxas... PLEASE!_

_"NO. Your the bigger person here."_

_NO I'M NOT! I WANNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER SO BAD!_

_"If you can last as long as she stays here... I'll give you something you'll never regret~."_

_You drive a hard bargain... BUT I CAN'T TOLERATE TO HAVE TRASH IN MY ROOM! I MEAN, LOOK AT HER! SHE'S RAPING THE PLACE WITH HER EYES!_

_"True. Okay, just one..."_

_Yay! I love you!_

_"..."_

"Um~..." Just then his phone started to ring. "I gotta take this."

_"God just saved me from a tragic death..."_

I could barely hold in my laughter from the look on his face. Roxas left the room quickly. I guess he really didn't wanna be here when it happened.

"So, Naminé, what was Roxas doing in this pathetic excuse for a room?"

_Strike one..._

"I don't know. How did Roxas ever hook up with a pathetic excuse for a slut?"

"Well, from what I see, it's turning out to be a bad habit for him. I didn't think he'd go after a second one."

_Strike two..._

"You still didn't answer my question." She really wanted an answer? I could just tell her that Roxas tried to fuck me because he wanted me more-prefered me over her, but what's the fun in that?

"Why would you want to know what he does and what he doesn't do? You seem too clingy. He'd probably die from suffocation before he could ever graduate from this academy." Just say another smart-ass comment already! Come on, I dare you.

"Oh really? If you were me, I would definitely try to keep him from scumbags like you."

__

Strike three... Bitch it's on.

"First of all," I gently pushed Sora out of the way and roughly grabbed**_ it_ **by the collar of its shirt. "I would never be like YOU." I spat in her face. "Second, I'm not a scumbag, you are! Third, Roxas doesn't like you. I should know. And lastly, I'm going to kick your ass so hard, you'll be flying all the way to Neverland."

"Oh really? I'm the scumbag? Well I guess it takes one to know one." I didn't feel like I moved my arm, but I heard a slap in the room.

"That's it I'm done! I can't take it anymore! Why can't you stop? I don't like doing this! You think I like hitting you? You think I like saying these things to you? You're the reason I'm like this! You're the reason I'm the outcast!" My eyes started to sting. I didn't give a shit that I was crying in front of the last person I thought I would cry in front of. I just didn't care. "I thought if I hurt you just once, you would leave me alone! But no. All you did is come back to hurt me again!" Sora and Anaida just stared at me with wide eyes as I dropped to the floor.

"Nam-" I felt Sora wrap his arms around me. I flinched from the touch, which surprised him.

"No, Sora. I'm done! Just get the hell out of my room, please. I'm leaving, so get out." I sobbed. He cringed from my voice. I guess he could hear the sadness and hurt, too.

"But-"

"Just go!" I got what I wanted. He stood up, grabbed Anaida's wrist, surprisingly, with aggression, making her yelp as he dragged her out of the room.

* * *

Sora's POV:

I couldn't believe what I saw. Naminé wasn't the bitchy slut Anaida said she would be. Well, she was at first, but I guess she wasn't being herself at all. I feel so stupid! I should have never listened to her! Kairi was right about her, and about everything else apparantly. I trust her, I really do, but I don't like it when people talk behind each others' backs, which was the only reason I didn't listen to her. I'll apologize later.

I grabbed Anaida's wrist and brought her out of the room. I couldn't bare to hear Naminé cry at the moment. With each passing thought, I got angrier than before.

"Hey, your hurting me you know! Y-"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" I had enough of her and her lies.

"Don't tell me to-!"

"Listen, bitch!" I yelled as I slammed my fist against the wall. "I don't know what your problem is and why you hate Naminé so much, but I just don't like you at the moment. So do me a fucking favor, and shut yo bitch-ass up." I should have never hanged out with Kilik and his friends in middle school.

"Fuck you! I don't need you anymore, anyways!" She said with a smirk. Wait, what?

"What in God's name are you talking about? Back to decent grammar. Phew.

"I used you. Isn't that easy enough to get? I needed someone who would believe everything I said. Someone who was so guillible and stupid enough to listen. And that's when you, being as stupid and unbelievably oblivious, came prancing into my plan. But now, you're useless to me, and I need another follower, so see ya!" She walked away, waving.

_Oh hell no._

"YOU BITCH!" I punched the wall of the hallway, leaving a decent hole. I need to find Kairi...

* * *

Roxy's POV:

When my phone rang, I thought God was returning a favor he promised a long time ago. I stepped out of the room and picked up the cell.

"Hello?"

"Hello there, Roku."

"How in the nine levels of Hell did you get my number? I'm not in the mood to talk to you, Ansem."

"Aw~. I give you a warm greeting and this is how you treat your **_father_**?"

"I have the oppurtunity to drop this call right now, but I won't. You wouldn't just call me to send hugs and kisses and 'I miss you's. What do you want?"

"Well, my business colleagues and I are looking for a certain **_girl_**. Apparrently, she's the daughter of our rivals, who are at their peak in the industrial world. Statistics value that in an estimation of six days, our rivals will take over the industrial business and become the superior of all businesses, including ours, due to a signing of cooperation with a very signifiant company that's hitting major stocks. Shinra Corp. was supposed to have that signing, but it was taken away. So we need you to get her, and we'll exchange her for that signing." I sighed.

"And where is this "girl" you're looking for?"

"The thing is, that's the question _**YOU**_ need to figure out."

* * *

Nami's POV:

I balled up into a fetal positon. It was so cold in the room. Shaking and sobbing wasn't gonna do me any good, so I got up. I went into my closet and changed into a white and blue Aéropostale t-shirt and black Dickies shorts, that went just below my knees, with my silver converse. I didn't want to go through the door, in fear of Sora still being there, so I only had two options: Xion. Or the window. Just as I was thinking on the matter, Xion popped up, well stumbled out of thin air, into my room with a serious, fearful expression.

"Nami! Don't contemplate on suicide! There's so much to live for!" She yelled, waving her arms around to prevent any further proceedings to the window. I looked at her with the blankest stare. Not even ten seconds gone by, and we burst into hysterical laughter.

"Since when did you decide to drop the serious act?" I said between giggles.

"Since 'shut the fuck up!'" She said all slurry.

"Okay, okay. Seriously, what's up with you?" She kept giggling and nodding her head. Then, she went quiet, looked to see if anyone else was in the room, and looked at me with a foolish grin. She was beckoning me to come closer. She whispered it like it was a terrible secret.

"I'm rolling, Nami! I'm rolling!"

_Woah!_

"What? No way! And you're rolling without me? Why!"

"Psshhhhh-sh-sh!" she said with a finger to her lips, still smiling. "I don't want Kairi to find out. She'll kill me if she found out I took Ecstacy. Again."

"I know that. Maybe if you had let me roll with you, I wouldn't have second thoughts about not snitching on you."

"Don't worry that's what I came here for! Axel, Zexion-"

"Zexion is rolling, too?"

"Uh yeah," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyways~, Axel, Zexion, Riku, Terra, Aqua, Van, and a shit-load of other people are at the Tunnel in the Underground Passage. So you wanna come and roll with us?"

_Not just yet..._

"Sorry, no can do."

"What! Why~?" She whined, pouting.

"Because, I wanna go somewhere else."

"Fine. Can I take you?"

"Sure."

"So where to?"

"Station Plaza."

"Alrighty then!" She grabbed my hand and familiar surroundings came into view. She teetered from side to side, trying to get to the opening of the passage.

"Um, Xion? I think you should just teleport instead of walking there." She giggled.

"M'kay!" Then she disapparated. I walked into the clock tower, hoping to find some resolve in this mess I called "my life."

* * *

**Ari: That took forever! D:**

**Me: I know, right? I just had to. And seriously? I don't like my characters on drugs, Ari!**

**Ari: But it makes a good story!**

**Me: Wait until next chapter and see how bad it gets. :3**

**Ari: Yup! Imma devastate it! :D**

**Me: Fall in a whole and die slowly...**

**Ari: Why~! D':**

**Me: Because I wuv you! **

**Ari: I wuv you too... sorta.**

**Me: That really hurt :'(**

**Ari: Falling in a hole and dying slowly hurts, too! Oh and don't forget review.**

**Me: I just wanna make sure if this story should be rated M or still be T. I'm a bit clueless on that part. So tell me! What do want out of this story? Lemon? Drug and alchohol abuse? Language? Give me your thoughts, people!**

**Ari: So see ya later!**

**Me/Ari: Bye~! ;D**


	12. This Guy?

**Me: What up peoples! :D**

**Ari: Finally! Another chapter for TS!**

**Me: Uh huhh. And it's been who knows how long! Sorry guys, it's just that my school started with this 5-classes per day crap and it really threw me off. :(**

**Ari: Seriously!**

**Me: But it's a shame for the author's who published a story years ago and yet they don't update since. And some of those kind of stories are good, too!**

**Ari: A tragedy... :(**

**Me: So if you have a good story that you haven't updated in forever, please, for the love of God or any other diety, update! Your story could actually be the one I love so, so, so, so much! D:**

**Ari: We do not own KH or Final Fantasy.**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Twilight's Sun: Chapter 11**

**This Guy?**

It was a long trip up the stairs. I needed to think, and rolling would not be the best solution. I threw open the door to meet the sunset in the orange sky. It just seems more beautiful than any other sunset I watched. I wanted to just stay up here forever. It didn't feel like time passed by like the other usual visits up this looming beast. I guess it was because I needed to think, to get my shit straightened out. It hadn't been long until I felt someone's footsteps from behind.

"Olette." As I thought, it was indeed my best friend.

"Where have you been this whole time?" She sounded worried. "I couldn't find anyone else. They just went up and disappeared, and after hours of searching, I found you."

"Sorry to upset you, but I just need time alone, so-"

"Kairi told me what you did with Roxas..."

_Great. Of all the awkward moments in the world, why did this one decide to take place?_

"And? You expect me to just slip off on my ass and tell you all the details? I think not," I retorted. "Plus, you have nothing against me 'cause it's a damn shame you still haven't tried to hook up with Hayner. You wasted hours searching for me or anyone else instead of being with Hayner." She just stood there biting her lip.

_Quiet, huh? Well, that's 'cause I just tried you._

"If you really want to know, I spent this whole time searching _**with **_Hayner. And he told me that he liked me, so..." I could hear her walking back to the door. I got up as quickly as I could.

"Olette, come back!" She slammed the door.

"Ugh! I'm such an idiot!" I muttered. Then, I chuckled darkly to myself. "At least I got her to leave me alone."

_"Wrong babe."_

His thought made me jump. I stood up and looked to see if there was someone behind me.

"Show yourself. Hide-n'-seek is over, pal."

"Aw~, but where's the fun in that." His real voice scared me even more.

"S-Seifer."

* * *

Roxy's POV:

It's funny how you're assigned a mission, personally from your dad and a mission from your Superior at the same time. I can just laugh at the fact that if either mission isn't accomplished when needed, I'll get killed by both sides without hesitation. Yup, that's right. Not even my father will hesitate to kill his own son. Isn't that wonderful? Saix had a request from Xemnas, saying it was a very important task and stuff that I didn't have the decency to listen to. Where am I right now? In Shinra Corp.'s data base, trying to reel in important background info on SOLDIER. As if it weren't enough, I also have to track down this girl I don't even know. Lovely.

"Dammit." I'm not even pass the firewall. This computer is loaded and up to boot. Who knows what kind of security was programed in here. I seriously gotta make this quick. Guards don't come to secure the perimeter until 6:30. I wish I could say I had all the time in the world, but let's just say I-

Suddenly the doors open, bringing more light into the darkness.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" someone yelled.

"OH, FUCK ME!"**(A/N: Nobodysxcanxlove would definitely want that lmaoo jk. No harm meant to be done.) **I jumped out of the chair, summoned my key blades, and shoved them right through the screen. The enormous monitor corrupted and let out static malfunctions from the sudden impacting damage. There it goes, millions of munny down the drain. I gotta hide quick, or I'm screwed. I ducked under one of the lab tables. I couldn't believe what was happening, but my heart was racing no where near as fast as it was when I was with Naminé. Oh God, did I really have to think about this now? I could just remember the way sh-

"AH! HEY, LET GO OF ME! SON OF A-"

"SHHHHH!" the guy said in a hushed whisper. "Are you a fucking idiot? Do you want them to catch you?"

"C-Cloud? You're working for SOLDIER now?" There he was. My brother.

"No, you little dipshit. Dad forced me to. So how's my favorite twin?" He messed up my hair, which I don't take too kindly to. And he does like me more than Ven. Heheh.

"Okay, I guess." It only took him one look down in disgust to drop me.

"You have a fucking HARD-ON?" He nearly gagged.

"N-NO! NOT FROM YOU! I was just thinking of-"

"Her?"

_What the hell?_

"Umm... Mostly-"

"You fucked her?" Sigh.

"Well maybe if you weren't interrupting the whole time, you would know that she-"

"Liked it?"

"DUDE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" He pouted.

"Well, sorry~!" He exasperated. "Go on and continue~."

_Much better._

"As I was saying~, no, I didn't fuck her. I tried, but you see, I have-"

"Nosey friends?"

"Ah~ yeah." He picked me up and patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll get her eventually."

_Eventually?_

"Couldn't you say next time? 'Cause I was gonna try again, when I get back." Cloud laughed quietly.

"Well, knowing your friends and your "smooth" self, next time will probably be the same as the first. And trust me, I should know."

"Oh yeah! Which reminds me, how's Aerith?"

"We're doing great! Oh, and between you and me," he digs into his pocket and leans closer. A black velvet box appeared in his right hand, opening to reveal a gorgeous-looking diamond ring, with some emeralds scattered around it.

"Uh~... Dude, I'm flattered and all, but uh you're my big brother and that just makes it awkward with the family. Hope you understan-"

"You idiot, this is for Aerith!" He smacked me in the head.

"Well, sorry for feeling so loved!" I retorted sarcastically.

"I'm gonna pop the question on her birthday next week."

"Hey, Strife! You find him?" Cloud turned to the direction of the voice.

"He escaped! Let's report to Cid." He turned back towards me."Sorry, but there's no time for good-byes."

"Yeah, yeah. Do what you have to do. But I'm coming back next time for what I was looking for, so don't expect it to be a surprise visit." I broke a window with one of my gloved hands and free-falled from the 5-story building.

* * *

Nami's POV:

"Of all the people, it had to be _you_." I could feel my fist tighten as he slowly made his way over.

"Of course, why not? I mean, a guy like me can't resist... you." The way he said it disgusted me even more.

"Yeah, a perversive sleez like you," I spat.

"Woah!" he chuckled. "I like em' fiesty."

_"Let's just see if you're still 'as I heard'."_

_Here's my chance._

"Oh~, I see what you want. You think I still have my innocence?" I smirked as he gave me a nasty grin. "I'm sorry to say this, but Hikari got me first, so~ I don't think you would like _sloppy seconds_," I lied. Got him. Oh, if only Axel saw the look on his face!

But he still had the sinister smile on his face...

"Oh, well it was never about that anyway." he waved it off. It looks like he had a change of plans. "I just wanna know what Hikari would do after I fuck you."

_No, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening! I thought that would work!_

I started to back away, but all that was behind me was empty air. I fell off the edge, only to hold onto it. I could see Seifer looking over the edge at me.

"Or~, I can make you fall. Oh, it would be such a tragic _accident_! Just imagining the look on poor Hikari's face. Now, that would last a lifetime! Decisions, Decisions. I just don't know what to choose! What do you think?"

_IS THIS PRICK INSANE?_

"I-I don't c-c-care if you kill me! Y-You're just... j-just... a stupid PRICK!" It's so hard to talk when you're struggling to hang on for dear life."

"Aw~, if you only begged me," he stepped on my fingers, causing me to yell. "Maybe I'll go _easy_ on you." I could feel my other hand slip a little.

_Xion, help me! Please!_

_"W-Woah is that Nami talking to me? Ahaha! I gotta quit this rolling stuff forreals!"_

_NO! It's really me! I need help! Come to the Clock Tower!_

_"Okay! What ever you say, little Nami-voice!"_

"Oh that was awesome! I- Hey, what are you doing? And why is Nami over there!"

_Oh, thank God!_

"Who the hell are you?" Seifer stepped off my hand and turned around to face Xion.

"What are you doing to her?" Xion sounded serious, but really pissed off after realizing the situation I was in.

"What's it to you?"

"Why don't you leave before I beat the shit out of you." Xion took a step forward, hands into fists.

Seifer just stood there.

"What? You don't wanna fight me? Fight me, you little pussy. I'll hit you so hard, I'll send your beanie flyin'." Xion ran up to him and made a round-house kick to his face. Seifer recovered from the blow and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her to the edge where I was. I nearly cried when he punched her in the stomach, over and over. But what nearly killed me was when he threw her off the tower. Her screaming made me feel sick. But then, I let out a trembling sigh of relief as she disappeared. Here I am, barely hanging on, and now I had to face him alone.

* * *

Roxy's POV:

The first thing I see and hear when I walked into Station Heights? Xion screaming and falling. Like that's exactly what I wanted to see when I came home. And you know what's worse? Naminé dangling 600 feet off the ground. I was already at the door to the top of the Clock Tower when I realized what the situation was. I bursted through the door and saw that good-for-nothing bastard.

* * *

Nami's POV:

I could barely see what was happening. The only thing keeping me alive were my hands. I was so confused. Where's beanie-head? He didn't come back over the edge. Why? Xion must have came back to fight him. It was so quiet; all I could hear was the wind. It seemed like I had been hanging in a suspended eternity. I didn't move and nothing else did. Slowly, blonde spikes came into my line of vision, followed by electrified blue eyes.

"Hey..." he firmly grasped my hands and pulled me up and pulled me into a hug.

"You were alone, weren't you?" he whispered in my ear. All I could do was nod. The whole incident silenced me.

"Let's get you out of here."

* * *

It was dark around the time we came back to the Academy. Roxas wanted me to tell him everything that happened, but I just ignored him. He got everyone together to know what happened. We were crowding in my room. The same words were playing over in my mind.

_Oh, well it was never about that anyway._

"Naminé, you have to tell us what happened." He looked at me with anxious eyes. Everyone else just looked curious.

_I just wanna know what Hikari would do after I fuck you._

"You really want to know?" I muttered. I had to keep my head down. If I looked up, he'll know that I was crying. He put his arms around my waist and held me tight.

"I do, Nam. I really do."

_Or~, I can make you fall. Oh, it would be such a tragic 'accident'! Just imagining the look on poor Hikari's face. Now, that would last a lifetime! Decisions, Decisions. I just don't know what to choose! What do you think?_

_"Nam, why cant you tell me?"_

"Roxas, I think we should drop it. You know what they say, **_laissez-faire _(A/N: French~ meaning let it be or let people do as they choose)**."

"Who the hell says that?" Sora retorted. "Anyway, look Rox, I think you should just forget it for now. If she doesn't wanna talk about it, why bother?" Riku facepalmed and smacked Sora.

_Aw~, if you only begged me... Maybe I'll go 'easy' on you._

"I guess you did fail French after all." Riku sneered. Everyone laughed and said goodbye and left the room, except for Kairi, Xion, and Olette. I mean they share this room, too. Roxas was still here.

"Roku, I think you should go. We have classes tomorrow." he sighed in defeat before he pecked me on the lips and left.

"I'm sorry, Nam. If I didn't leave you there, things would have been different."

_Why is everyone apologizing to me?_

I was about to say something to her, but Xion beat me to it.

"Olette, if you were still there, you would've been thrown off from the Clock Tower. Trust me, I should know and it's not like floating on a cloud-"

"I swear, I heard you laughing when you were falling, so don't go rush-addict on us." I retorted. Xion pouted as the rest of us laughed.

"Well, actually, it did feel awesome..." I facepalmed and Kairi and Olette sweatdropped.

_That's it. No more Esctacy for you, Xion._

Roxy's POV:

I knew it, she doesn't trust me. She can't tell me what happened! And I'm her lover! Well, practically.

It's way~ too early to sleep, but way~ too late to skate. I mean, it's 12:19! But Nam won't throw a bitch fit if I do skate, right?

I was heading towards the door with my element board in hand when Sora just happened to wake up.

"H-Hey, what are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" he yawned, sitting up. I froze in place, hand on the doorknob.

"And? I can't go skate?" I didn't face him, didn't turn around. I just didn't feel like wasting my time here.

"You have classes tomorrow, y'know? What are you thinking? Trying to leave at this hour- Wait. You're gonna see Namin, aren't you?"

"Wha-? NO! I', only gonna skate around! Wh-What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all, I guess." he yawned again.

"Go to sleep, man. You're gonna need it." I walked out the door and made my way out of the building. I wanted to go back to the field where I fought Axel. I liked how the whole place was at night. It was always cool and you can see the entire sky. When I walked to the middle of the field, I heard someone talking. Then I saw her lying at the other end of the field. She was mumbling to herself like she was possessed.

"Naminé?"

* * *

**Me: Sorry, guys, but I have to end it here. **

**Roxas: I can't believe I still didn't get laid! I'm like the smexiest guy here!**

**Me: You're not "smexy." That's Riku's job, and he's getting better and better at it! *drools* 8D**

**Ari: Amen to that sister! **

**Riku: You gotta admit. God made Coke. God made Pepsi. God made me, oh~ so sexy. :3**

**Roxas: Whatever. I'm out. *walks away***

**Riku: *yells at Roxas* God made rivers. God made lakes. God, made you... Well, people make mistakes!**

**Roxas: I AM NOT A MISTAKE!**

**Me: Oh, you guys should check out my other story that I'm working on! Ocean Waves. Some people complained about not keeping characters "in character," but I'm okay with that. :)**

**Ari: Oh! And we're making a new RokuNami fic. Just be on the lookout during Springbreak, 'cause that's where all the magic's happening. We won't updating on this story until when that time comes around, so sorry. :'(**

**Me: Yeah, and Ocean Waves, too. Well, after I update another chapter. :(**

**Ari: Anyways, we'll see you on Springbreak!**

**Me/Ari: Bye! ;D**


	13. Let The Teasing Begin!

**Me: Good morning world! :D**

**Ari: Another fabulous day, isn't it?**

**Me: No...**

**Ari: Oh yeah, teachers...**

**Me/Ari: Eww~!**

**Me: They have me doing to much work! Especially my American History teacher! D:**

**Me/Ari/Roxas: Ewwwwwwwww~! **

**Me: What the hell are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you a long time ago! ô.****σ**

**Roxas: Get rid of ME? Impossible! ;D**

**Me: True! :D**

**Ari: Why don't you leave! I want someone else here!**

**Roxas: Who? Sora?**

**Ari: ... (blushing)**

**Roxas: AHA! So you do like him!**

**Me: Nothing new, frosty top.**

**Sora: Did someone say frosty? I LOVE FROSTIES! :D**

**Me: Why are you guys here? AND YOU! (points menacingly at Sora)**

**Sora: Me? o.o"**

**Me: Yeah YOU! I wanna know why you're here for!**

**Sora: Uh... Umm... Uhh- ARI! Yeah! I'm here for ARI!**

**Ari: WHAT? o.o""**

**Sora: Well, I-**

**Kairi: Sora~! Are you ready?**

**Sora: ... I need a rubber...**

**Me/Ari/Roxas: "!" (Roxas lost his soul :x)**

**Sora: What? ô.****σ**

**Me: R-Rubber?**

**Sora: Rubber... (mumbles)**

**Me/Ari: What?**

**Sora: (mumbles)**

**Ari: Come on! Out with it!**

**Sora: Rubber... bands.**

**Ari: (inwardly relieved) What for?**

**Sora: (mumbles)**

**Me/Ari: What?**

**Sora: (mumbles)**

**Me: Out with it!**

**Sora: Kairi wants to do my hair...**

**Me/Ari: xDDDDDDD**

**Sora: You know what? I'M GONNA LOOK FOR THEM MYSELF! These idiots don't own KH or Final Fantasy. GOOD DAY TO YOU, ASSHOLES!**

**Me: P.s.~ I can't do this whole chat thing anymore or I'll be bandz... Dx**

* * *

**Twilight's Sun: Chapter 12**

**Let the Teasing Begin!**

Nami's POV:

"Roxas, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be sleeping. You need your rest." He stared at me with a smirk and electrifying eyes. Are they contacts?

"Says the girl who struggled for her life at the edge of a clock tower." I stood up.

"Hey! At least I made an effort to stay alive! What if I just let go?" He was really starting to annoy me. His smirk was still there, but his eyes seemed to darken, even though it was past midnight.

"You wouldn't even try!" his voice rang with mirth. "You're not **that** pathetic." Oh, this guy...

"Yeah, why don't you leave me alone and go after that slut. I'm not in the mood to have company and I bet you that sleaze is up at this hour," I spat. I turned around so I wouldn't look at how pissed off Roxas looked right about now. What surprised me was there was no yelling or screaming, but a low chuckle close to my ear, that sent tingles up my spine, as I felt arms snake themselves around my waste.

"You're so naive, Naminé . Like I would waste my time with the likes of her." I could feel is rhythmic breathing on my neck. If it were a friend like Sora or Riku, it would've probably be... Creepy. But this was Roxas, so how can I be in a position to calm down when he essentially wanted to bang me? He started to shuffle forward, so I moved forward. After a minute of shuffling, he collapsed, bringing me down with him. I turned around to glare at that smug look on his face. He laughed.

"Come on, what did I do wrong this time!"

"... Whatever." Even though I didn't like his attitude, I still wanted to thank him. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for?" I looked at his eyes; they were confused.

"For... For not telling you what Seifer said. I should have-"

"If you didn't wanna tell me, then you shouldn't." Ugh! I hate it when people make me feel guilty!

"Then, why did you wanna know _so_ bad?"

"Because," he said with an edge. "You can actually tell our friends that Seifer really _did_ do something this time."

"Maybe if you weren't such a bipolar horn ball the other day, I wouldn't had have to make up a load of BS just to save you!"

It happened so quickly. My head hit the ground with a soft thud as Roxas hovered over me, his expression unreadable. The staring contest felt like hours. I tried to search his emotionless eyes, only a void of swirling cobalt. Then shades of violet and lilac mixed in until they were a deep shade of purple, close to black, and they seemed so thoughtful and confused.

"You're the girl from my dream."

"Huh? Oh, it's you."

"I told you you'd find me," he said happily with a wide smile from ear to ear.

"Y-Yeah..." He lowered himself to my ear and started to whisper.

"Ever since I saw you, I wanted you, y'know?" His breathing was steady and so was his balance, but he looked like he would blow from anticipation. "I couldn't help it. I knew you were meant for me-"

I pushed him off only to hide the permanent blush on my face.

_He would say something like that. Idiot..._

I scoffed to regain my composure.

"Ha! Th-That's so~ cliché! Where did you get that from? A love novel?" I laughed nervously, playfully cuffing a very shocked Roxas on the head.

"... I meant it, Nam."

_Crap! The butterflies!_

But the worse part was his face! He looked so hurt I just wanted to hug him!

_Oh no! Guilt..._

"I-I'm sorry... You were serious huh? Can I talk to my friend now? I wanted to show him something-"

"No!" he cried like a five-year-old, blushing. What traumatizing event happened in his life? Jeesh.

"Excuse me-"

"DON'T SHOW ANY OF YOU!" Okay if he's really thinking like that then...

I bitch slapped him so he could get himself together. Clearly the blush didn't go away from my face from before, so you can clearly see how this is workin' out. He was rubbing his stinging red cheek profusely and I found it... rather cute...

"That hurt like a bitch, y'know! You could've just said so!" his violet eyes were wide and he looked pretty embarrassed.

"Well, you're the one acting like I was gonna strip and tease you with a semi-erotic lap dance!" He gave me a devilish smile.

"It's coming from your mouth, but hey~, I wouldn't mind that at all," he said seductively with a wink in my direction.

... Hmmm~. There can only be two outcomes to this:

1) Actually do as I say right now by taking him back to my place and screwing him?

2) Or just tackle him and tease him to know end with my body?

I like option number two better...

Before I could have taken one step towards the guy, _HE _tackled _ME_!

"I took your silence as a 'yes.'" he said with that sexy smirk of his. Ugh, the guy was totally egotistic. I was sure as hell that I wouldn't let this guy get the best of me.

"Wanna bet on it?"

* * *

Roxi's POV:

"Wanna bet on it?" She sneered playfully.

Now that wasn't fair. So she doesn't wanna give me the lap dance? I must be hopeless... But a good fight wouldn't hurt, especially from this gorgeous witch, so why the hell not? I couldn't hide my disappointment, yet I was equally excited, and she saw this as the perfect opportunity. Before I couldn't even respond to that, she lifted me and threw me backwards, using the momentum to bring her back to her feet and she swiftly turned around.

"Not bad witch," she stared me down with not only a bit of anger, but amusement also. "I was also looking forward to this when I found you, too."

"Come at me, you bipolar little fuck." I summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper and ran towards her with gaining speed. My plan was to side-step her and get her from behind and end this... Then take her back to my place. Ohh yeahhhh.

I put my plan into action and side-stepped her, but all she did was jump to the side and dodged my blades. Damn, she's good.

"You're not getting me yet, Roxas." she winked playfully. She just likes taunting me like that. It wouldn't be a surprised for me to just tackle her again and have her on the floor right there and then. Oh well, I like working up on my appetite... **(A/N: Lmaoo insert evil grin here! xD) **I kept staring her down, determining her next move. I've never seen her fight before, so this would be all the more difficult. I could see her left arm twitch as she leaned to the side slightly. She might try to attack my right side, my good side, hoping to cripple me and have the upper hand. It was a possibility. But for now, if I want her in my bed tonight, I'll have to think this through. I decided to back flip and land on the far side of the field so I could put some distance between us. When I looked back to the field, she was gone.

_Where the hell did she go?_

"Wow, you should really stop underestimating your opponents like this or you can get seriously injured..." I heard a low soft voice, her warm braeth tickled my ear. The hairs on my neck stood as I shivered. Naminé had her hands at my face, ready to twist and snap my neck at any second.

"..." I heard her laugh chime like bells.

"Speechless? Well, you would've been dead if I was an enemy. Sigh... So much you need to learn." I could just imagine her cute pout.

"So... What do you want from me Naminé. You did win after all." She jumped off my back and I turned to face her. She was tapping a finger on her chin in thought. Then she smiled... A very devious smile.

"Carry me, Rox!" She said like a 5-year-old, stretching out her arms for me. I was a head taller than her, so looking down at this childish girl made me smile. She acts so cute and adorable. How could I not say no to that face! I lifted her up and she wrapped her self around me, her arms hung around my neck and I started to walk as I held onto her legs. Her really soft legs. I wonder if she's soft all over... Heheh-

_WAIT NO! GET YOUR HEAD OUTTA THE GUTTER, ROXAS!_

"Um, hello, didn't you hear me Rox?" Nam snapped me out of my perverted little thoughts.

"Hm- What?"

"I just told you to 'take me to your room' like five times, sheesh. Why so distracted? Thinkin' of me?" she said a bit arrogantly.

"Looks like I should give you a full diagnosis, Nam. Oh look, your results are back! It looks like you got the cause of your-full-of-it! As a prescription, I recommend you to swallow 5-8 doses of pride per day and maybe within a few years, it will subside."

"Being a smart ass now, are we?"

"Oh yes." She huffed.

"Whatever let's just go, okay?"

"Alrighty."

"Now onward, Charles!"

"_Charles_? Who the hell is Charles?"

"It's your butler name. Now, I said _'onward Charles!'_" She bucked her hips, trying to kick me with one of her legs, but all she did was rub herself on me... Umm... How far away is my bed?** (A/N: Getting a little impatient now are we, Roxas? xD)** 'Cause I don't think I can wait until I have her on my bed. Hell, she should have been in my bed _**yesterday**_.

I mentally groaned knowing that she would leave me screaming "mercy" during our walk back. She just messes me up.

* * *

**Okay, I feel like kicking myself in the face for waiting this long. And it's short, too! T-T I'm really really really sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it wasn't enough, but ehh I'll start going at it again in no time! Where's Ari you ask? Well, she moved to Virginia... *tear***

**Well I feel better now that I finally updated this story and I feel well accomplished in life, so I deserve a cookie!**

**... In fact everyone deserves cookies! :D**

**I love you guys! Ur awesome later b^.^d**

**~Ms. Grace :3**


	14. A Nightmare

**Me: Hey I'm back! Whoop! :D**

**Sora: Aww Yeahh! :3**

**Me: Enjoy the story! It's gonna get a bit... I don't know :')**

**Sora: Hot? Of course it has to be about me and Kairi. ;D**

**Me: Nope. Let's just say it's a twist of events that might get you off guard... Or not. Whatever! I just had to get this done on my Birthday. I JUST HAD TO! lol On with the story! x3**

* * *

**Twilight Sun: Chapter 13**

**A Nightmare...~**

Roxi's POV:

The walk to our dorm building was taking forever! I couldn't stand it! Every second was torture for me! She just keeps doing the same thing over, and over, and over... and OVER! She kept shifting around on my back, her soft skin rubbing against me was just too much.

"Hey, how long is it gonna take for you to get me to my place? I'm tired!" she whined, but I knew she was smirking. She leaned against me a lot more than necessary, her breasts already pressed against my back. I bit my lower lip so hard that I could taste blood. Why was she doing this to me?

_"I know what you're thinking, Rox. I know you want me~. I can see it."_

_Yeah, right, like you can affect me? Please! I can survive your petty mind games easy._

_"Don't be too sure about that..."_

_What are you- _

She started to nip at my neck, which caused me to groan in frustration and pleasure.

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?_

_"What? I'm only giving you what you really want. Isn't it the least I can do?"_

_N-No..._

I hope I make it to her place before I lose my sanity...

* * *

Nami's POV:

Teasing him was a piece of cake! As much as I wanted to, I would have let him have me right in the hallway we were currently walking through, but I wanted to step up my game. Now I could see the bite marks and hickeys I left on his neck in the bright light...

And I thought he would've caved in... And I sigh.

He still kept walking, his head was low and his breathing was ragged if you listened closely. I wanted to win, so I moved my head and kissed him on the cheek, near the corner of his mouth. He shook his head to shoo me away.

"Hmph," I pouted. He seemed to laugh a bit nervously.

"Come on!" he whined. "Give me a fucking break!" I pouted again from his rejection.

"No!" I yelled childishly, leaning on him closer than needed. I could feel his heartbeat going a mile a minute. We **finally** reached my dorm room after I told him a couple of jokes that Axel told me to loosen the tension... Of course it would have our asses laughing off!

"Oh my god, that was a total MIND FUCK!" Roxas burst out laughing, which I found sexy...

"I know right? I told you it was gonna be!" I giggled. Then it was just now when it had to happen...

It got really quiet, but not the awkward kind... It was a comfortable silence. I felt arms snake around my waist and I felt his hot breath on my neck, causing my skin to crawl.

"Naminé... I-"

**_"The words are coming I feel terrible_**  
**_Is it typical for us to act like this_**  
**_Am I just another scene_**  
**_From a movie that you've seen 100 times_**  
**_Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst_**  
**_And I've got to fill the blanks in the past with a verse_**  
**_And we could sit around and cry but frankly you're not worth it anymore_**  
**_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under_**  
**_Lipstick lullabies_**  
**_This is sorry for the last time~"_**

I never knew he liked Mayday Parade... He blew out an irritated sigh, while taking out his phone. Seriously who calls you at... three in the fucking morning? His eyes widened as he looked at the caller ID. He looked pissed.

"What the hell! I'm kinda in the middle of something here! W-What-? Hey, didn't I tell you that I have everything under control? Well what am I suppose to do? Pull a miracle out of my ass and say 'The fucking deed is done?' Again? Fine... Oh and this time I will get it right. I'll report to you in the morning. Later."

He muttered something under the lines of "Dammit, Mansex" and turned to me with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, but I... I have to go."

"Where?" I said quietly holding his hand, tracing delicate patterns on the palm of his hand.

"It's an assignment, but don't worry I'll be back," his hand trembled as he softly placed it on my cheek. "And be safe, please? For me?" he spoke to me so gently it made my heart flutter.

"O-Okay..." he caught me by surprise with a chaste kiss on the lips. Short yet very sweet. I saw the hint of purple in his eyes before he turned around and left. I realized how powerful that one little kiss was. It felt emotional, yet simple. Not even lustful. That one little kiss set me off on cloud nine. And not for just the intimate reasons either.

I think I'm falling for you, Roxas Shinra.

* * *

Roxy's POV:

I can't believe Xemnas wants me to go back and complete my mission when I just came back not so long ago. I also can't fight off the feeling that something foreboding might come upon us all...

But I never listened to that sense of danger because my mind was preoccupied with something, or should I say someone else.

A girl named Naminé Soto.

I felt a strange knot in my stomach and my heart started at a faster pace. This girl, who I seemed attracted to, is everything I could have ever asked for. She's different from all the girls I previously dated in the past. Unlike them Naminé actually cares about me. She's not there for me just because she wants to see a hot face or for popularity status or for other benefits like wealth and power.

Axel was leaning against his Bugatti Veyron, waiting for me, with an irritated expression just like me.

"Mansex wakes me up at three in the fucking morning just to go and help you with a baby mission that you couldn't do? Oh hell to the fucking no." he grumbled, scratching the back of his natural blood-red spikes.

"Like I wanted to.I was in the middle of something impor-"

"What exactly? You trying to get Naminé to scream your name under the covers? Give me a fucking break." I ran up to him, glaring at him with an uncontrollable rage.

"You're really gonna start shit in this fucking garage? You're pathetic. Never in my life have I ever met such a pussy who doesn't even know what the **fuck **he's talking about," I growled, our faces inches away from each other and our eyes never breaking away.

"Hikaru, Shinra, can you shut the fuck up and get in the car already? No one's here and it's pointless to cause a scene," I was the first to turn to the monotonous voice that came from the Bugatti. There was another irritated, but short, man in the front seat rubbing his temples at his major "headache." It looks like Zexion is coming with us too...

I went in the back while Axel was behind the wheel. The tension in the car was so thick, I don't think I would be able to cut through it with Oathkeeper or Oblivion.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

We were all back in the dark room. The giant monitor that I broke last time was replaced. Hell, the whole place looked as if nothing happened.

"Go Zex, do your thing." Zexion mumbled incoherent words to himself as he shuffled to the seat in front of the monitor. When he turned it on, the company's logo appeared. Then afterward, he cracked his fingers and began typing madly on the keyboard and so many numbers and letters popped up in a blur, scrolling down in lightning speed. Then the monitor started to flash with the words "ACCESS GRANTED" in the middle.

"You did all of that just to get into the computer? I thought we already had their plans and agenda set out for us!" Axel sounded agitated... Good. Then Zexion chuckled.

"You think it's **that **simple? Surely, you would've learn not underestimate Shinra by now." Axel glared at him, causing Zexion to smirk. I think I'm gonna be good friends with this guy!

Zex returned to the super-computer, typing like his life depended on it... Actually this does.

Ten minutes later, a window suddenly popped up and Zexion blew out a sigh of relief.

"There, now let's see what this bastard's up to..." his eyes widened with the look of horror.

"Zex? Zex, what's up?" I said hurriedly. He still didn't say anything.

"Hey, Schemer, can you give us an answer?" Axel waved his hand in front of his face nervously.

"I-It can't be..." Zexion muttered, typing impossibly faster than before. More files popped up, showing blueprints of some sort of mechanism and a machine. The their were diagrams of a heart and by some odd miracle, I was able to read what the contents of it were. They were characteristics of the heart and the quantities of light, darkness, and _X-factors*_ it had. What is all of this?

Then the last thing I saw horrified me to the point where I stopped breathing. There were pictures of Olette, Kairi, Xion, and... Naminé, with information about them (what they look like, where they live, etc.). But what made my blood turn cold was the dates labeled under the files... The dates weren't so far off...

"Shinra's going to kidnap Naminé and-"

**_BOOM._**

Saito, you better have those files!" Axel hollered, summoning his chakrams.

"Dammit, Axel," Zex growled. "I'm no miracle-worker, so bear the fuck with me!"

_"THERE THEY ARE! GET 'EM!"_

I smirked knowing this would be a hell-of-a-fight between me, Axel, and a hundred or so SOLDIERS.

* * *

Nami's POV:

I opened the door hesitantly with a shaky hand. The room in front of me was dark and I silently closed the door,listening to my roommates. Kairi was snoring softly, tossing and turning while hugging her unicorn Pillow Pet. Xion was as still as the dead, and Olette was mumbling in her sleep. With a fear of her being possibly awake, I froze on the spot. I felt my heart begin to race, cursing it for being too loud. I slowly crawled to her side, trying my best to hear what she kept saying. She must have been sleep talking. When she turned over, she tensed up. But then she sighed, whispering his name.

_"Hayner..."_

_Whoa ho ho... 'Lette has the hots for our lovely gamer... Let's see what she's dreaming about..._

I placed my hand gently on her forehead, which was slightly warmer than expected. My eyes cleared into a crystal-like color as I poked into her dream bubble...

* * *

_Olette's Dream:_

_I sat silently on the clock tower eating my sea-salt ice cream. The sun had been up in its everlasting sun setting glory, the arrays of orange, pink, red, and a tinge of violet filled the sky, making the fluffy pink clouds a lot less lonely._

**_I was lonely..._**

_"Naminé was suppose to be here an hour ago! Ughh!" I took a frustrated bite from the delicious frozen treat, regretting it once the cold hit my teeth, so I threw the half-eaten sea-salt over the edge, watching it fall with a victorious smirk._

_"You know," I jumped from the sudden intrusion from my silence. "When you throw stuff over a six hundred foot clock tower, there's (oh I don't know) a slight chance of it falling on and hitting someone on the head. And I, for one, don't think they like ice cream in their hair either."_

_"H-Hayner? Why are you here?" I felt my cheeks getting warmer._

_"Well, I was gonna beat the shit out of the dude that dropped the ice cream on my head... But it was... y-you..." he sat down beside me and scratched the back of his head and shook off the melted ice cream that went on his hand._

_Am I really seeing this? The blush on his cheeks? No... It can't be true... We were friends since we were wearing pull-ups. He thought I was gross until the 4th grade. He always thought of me as a friend. I'm his bro! Nothing more!_

_"O-Oh..." Everything got quiet... Oh gosh, no! It's never been this quiet!_

_"Olette," he merely said. I looked up at him with distant eyes. "Why are you-?"_

_"I'm your friend. That's why," I know it's not who I am, but it just frustrates me to see him as more than a friend when he always treats me like I'm his annoying little sister._

_"Are you s-sure? Because I, uh, wanted to tell you something..." I tensed up. What if he doesn't wanna be my friend anymore?_

_"Hayner I-"_

_"'Lette, I don't want you to be my friend," that's it. Way to tear out my heart and ghetto stomp until it's unrecognizable, Hayner. Good job... _

_"W-Wow, that's g-great," I choked pathetically. His eyes widened._

_"N-No not that way!" he scooted closer. "You misunderstood, Olette..." the way he rolled my name off his tongue sent shivers down my spine. He was closer than I expected he would be. _

_"Th-Then what do you want me to be?" I was looking at anything but **him**. His face was close. His minty breath fanned my face, causing me to blush even more if that were possible. _

_It was quick. He pressed his lips against mine so softly, yet it was strong with a sense of passion. I was still in shock, eyes wide, still looking at him even though he was kissing me. The blush showed me how shy he really was about this, so encouraged him by kissing back. When he moved away, I frowned with disappointment._

_"Hayner..."_

_"Y-Yeah?"_

_"What am I to you now?" he only smiled a small smile._

_"Well... How 'bout my new girlfriend fro starters..."_

_Silence _

_. . . . ._

_"Thank you, Hayner..." I leaned on him and we started to kiss again. It was really sweet. Until thing got a little too heated. He started to-_

* * *

"O-Okay... um I'm gonna uh stop there..." I whispered to no one in particular. I swear, Olette may be kind and sweet, but on the inside, she's a total smut. Kicking off my shoes, I gingerly crawled onto my bed, without making a squeak. I lay on my bed, closing my eyes.

_I hope Roxas is okay..._

* * *

Roxy's POV:

Guards are tougher to fight off then I thought. I saw Cloud fighting Axel with a stoic face, but I saw how guilty he was in his eyes. He really doesn't like SOLDIER...

"Did Saito RTC yet?" Axel bellowed, slicing the man next to Cloud with the edge of one of his chakrams.

"He turned in safely! We have to head out, too!" When it came to fighting side-by-side, our past feelings towards each other were put on hold.

After about thirty or more SOLDIERS were put to the ground (Cloud knew that it wasn't his place to be those men, so he went to call back-up... Perfect excuse), we were already worn out.

"We can't keep doing this," Axel panted and licked his dry lips. "If we do, we might shut down. Or worse..." he was too busy catching his breathe to even notice the man behind him ready to through his sword right through Axel's head.

"AXEL, GET OUT OF THE WAY! NOW!" the redhead instinctively ducked and let the sword whiz past him, his usually playful emerald eyes widened with horror and shock. That's when things all went in slow-motion. I saw the blade shine against the moonlight and it floated, in my eyes, towards my stomach. I heard nothing when the tip was already in my side, slowly embedding its way through my body. All I did was close my I eyes in agonizing pain before my senses came back to me as I heard my skin rip in a sickening way. I felt blood rise up in my throat and drip from my lips and I was already on my knees after the second that I sputtered and choked on my own blood.

"A-Axel... I c-can't.. move..." I said hoarsely, coughing up more of my blood.

"Roxas... ROXAS NO!"

That's the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

_***X-factor: a rare substance in the heart that gives a human supernatural abilities :D**_

**Me: OMG! I know, total surprise there :3**

**Sora: ROXAS NO! D:**

**Me: Ugh you're too emotional... I'm kicking you out. -.-**

**Sora: WHAT? Who could ever replace ME?**

**?: Apparently, your total bipolar opposite who's devilishly sexy and dark. ;D**

**Sora: VANITAS? :O**

**Me: Uh... Eheh, I can explain! You see I-**

**Vanitas: Fell for my sexiness ;)**

**Me: Yeah, that's pretty much it :3**

**Sora: Okay... :'( *walks away all sad.**

**Vanitas: Oh, and you guys haven't heard this in a while but review?**

**...**

**I'm NOT saying "please."**

**Me/Vanitas: K bye ;D**

**Vanitas: Oh and a Happy Birthday to Grace! :D **

**Me: Yup! My birthday! :D**


	15. Traitor!

**Me: Hello~! :3**

**Axel: Hey there~ ;)**

**Me: I needed to update this lovely thing for youus! :D**

**Axel: Now who is she talking about? ;D**

**Me: None of your damn business ****This is for my readers, of course! Pfft. **:3

**Axel: Oh and Warning: A masochistic Roxas and a very sinister Vanitas is within the contents of this chapter... O.o**

**Vanitas: Sweet! :D**

**Me: No! *hits Axel with Oathkeeper* Oh, and this is a bit of a time-skip so... Here you goes! Enjoy! :D And please no flames if you're a Marly fan... D:**

* * *

**Twilight's Sun: Chapter 14**

**Traitor!~**

Nami's POV:

It had been days... Days since I've seen Roxas, or Axel for the matter. He said he would be back in the morning but he never came to homeroom or any of our classes for that day's timetable. I was a nervous wreck on the fifth day, even though I had my perfect poker face. Yup it was so fool-proof, I bet Sora couldn't see it!

Speaking of Sora, he came up to me and apologized for being stupid, as he said, to be fooled by Anaida and said he would make it up to me.

Then, a whole two weeks had passed, and I felt like I was gonna have a mental breakdown. I needed him now. Seifer realized that Roxas was no where to be found and started harassing me nonstop since he got back from the hospital, but Riku or Vanitas was always there to help me. It was getting worse. Anaida kept taunting me whenever she could and kept telling me that the only reason why Roxas was gone was because he left me and never wanted me. Kairi and the others didn't know because I never told them.

As of now, I was quietly trudging to homeroom alone. What if something terrible happened to him? The thought of that made me nauseous. Maybe I can try I contact him again.

_Roxas?_

...

Nothing... I sighed. He would usually respond by now. I couldn't help but feel a bit mad at him. He didn't even tell me how he was or why he's not even here! Guys, they think they can just go anywhere they want without permission like they're a fucking boss.

I hit my locker in anger, yelling. People were looking at me, but I didn't care. My business, not there's, so they can go suck it. I heard someone chuckle from the locker next to mine.

"Aw, are you getting mad already?" I turned around quickly and saw Roxas. I can't believe it.

"Y-You're-"

"Yeah, sorry about the whole complications, but you know it wasn't that easy without me, now was it?" He rolled his stunning blue eyes, and took his hand in mine.

_He never tried to hold my hand... Is he okay?_

"Um, Rox?"

"Hm."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going away? I was worried..." he scratched the back of his head.

"I can't tell you that," he said.

"But-"

"I. Can't. Tell. You," he forced out, his voice swelling with irritation and pain while tightening his grip on my hand.

_Why are you acting like such a jerk? Seriously, I was just scared to death over the fact that you were gone for two fucking weeks!_

He still kept walking down the hallway, still holding my hand, as if he never heard my thought.

"Didn't you hear me?" I stopped so he would stop.

"H-Hear what? You didn't even say anything," he said mockingly. What?

I brushed it off, thinking I was just having an off-day. I don't even know why I'm arguing with him. I should be happy and relieved that he's back! We walked into homeroom and took our seats. It was weird how Roxas didn't even make a comment of our flamboyant teacher. He just stayed quiet. I tried eavesdropping on his mind, but I heard nothing. Not a peep from him. Like he wasn't even thinking at all. His eyes were closed tightly, as if he was still in pain.

"Rox-?"

"Hey Naminé!" I turned around to see Sora and Vanitas walking up to me, Vanitas sat in the desk next to me with Sora sitting on top of the desk Vanitas had sat it in. Then, I realized that Roxas was gone.

"Why are guys sitting on Roxas' desk?" they both laughed.

"It's not like our little Roxie is here!" Van answered, laughing.

"But he is!" I yelled defiantly. "He was sitting there just a moment ago!" Sora and Van immediately stopped laughing and looked at me with concern in their eyes. Sora seemed to fidget with hesitation.

"Uh, Nami, Roxas isn't here..."

"..."

"Yeah, he still didn't come back..." Van confirmed. Was I... hallucinating? Does Roxas' absence really affect me that much?

"O-Oh... So, what did you guys wanna talk about?" They looked at each other in a silent agreement.

"Nami, we're worried about you..." Sora started. "You haven't talked to any of us since he and Axel went missing. You would usually lock yourself up in your room whenever we went out and when we tried to talk to you, you would just get up and leave."

"You don't even realize how much this is affecting us. We're all worrying over Axel and Roxas, but you're starting to scare us Naminé. When was the last time you ate, or slept for the matter?" Vanitas brushed my bangs to the side, looking into my dull indigo eyes. He was right. I hadn't slept in three days. Hell, I didn't get that much sleep these past two weeks. I didn't eat much either. I must have looked dead in their eyes. I looked down, biting my lower lip to keep it from quivering.

"Sorry," I whispered. I really didn't want to talk at the moment, especially about this. I was saved by the bell when Sora wanted to add more. I heard him sigh as the both of them stood up.

"Just meet us at the ice cream parlor at eight, okay?" Van raised a brow when I didn't answer.

"_**Okay**_?" his baritone voice went deeper if possible. His voice was dark and unhallowed. I felt the words weigh me down. I felt the weight shift, as if it were pulling on me. My tense jaw opened and began forming words I didn't hear. I felt blind, deaf, mute, and numb. I wasn't there. Then, all of my senses came back to me. I didn't even know where I was or why I was here.

"Vanitas, you didn't have to do that..." whined a soft, yet masculine voice.

"I had to, Sora. She wouldn't come if I hadn't," reprimanded a second voice. I don't remember how it happened, but I was walking down a hall with Sora and Vanitas.

"H-Had to what?" I finally spoke. My mouth felt dry.

"Nothing, nothing," Van waved it off, shaking his head while smirking. He turned a corner and managed to walk down the crowded hall without bumping into anyone. "Just remember, eight o' clock!" he yelled out, disappearing into the throng of students.

"Chemistry?" Sora asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Y-Yeah." When we got into class, I zoned out as usual and let the time fly by. Class after class came by. Lunch period came around, and I left the building to hang in my room. When I went through the door, I froze up on the spot. Xion was there, sitting on my bed. Looking through my sketchbook. She finally noticed me and mirrored my actions, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly parted in shock.

"You..." I was honestly surprised. This room was always deserted at this hour.

"They put me up to it," she spoke calmly, pointing at my closet door. I heard shuffling and something bang against the wall.

"Have you found anything yet?" someone whispered.

"No, I- Dammit, Riku, get the hell away from me!" a voice hissed.

"Well, the closet isn't exactly fit for three, princess, so I should suggest that you move your fat ass out of my face!" Riku hissed back.

"I bet you would look better with an ass for a face," the first voice said without strain, with an obvious smirk accompanying his choice of words. I heard laughter, and then a crash came after, which caused me to run to the closet door and swiftly open it. Larxene and Riku came out onto the floor, thrashing madly.

"I CAN BREATHE AGAIN!" Riku gasped and swallowed the fresh air like a fish out of water. I saw that he wasn't wearing his usual school attire, but a black cloak like Roxas' when he fought Axel. "I was suffocating in that damn closet. What the fuck woman, you seriously gotta put your ass somewhere else!" Larxene punched the daylights out of Riku. Zexion stepped out of the closet, going around the rampant blonde.

"We did not find anything, Xion. Are you sure she-" he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at me. "Na-Naminé, you're back so soon?" his usual composure faltered.

"Um yeah, it's my room, isn't it?" I retorted. This was the first time I ever felt irritated. "Why exactly are you guys here?" I snatched my sketchbook away from Xion and slammed it shut, glaring at all of them. Larxene was the only one who wasn't phased by my deadly gaze.

"Isn't it obvious? Unlike you, we're actually trying to do something to solve Axel and Roxas' disappearance," Larxene spat. The venom was probably potent enough to kill Lexaeus, our gym teacher, but I shrugged it off like her words were nothing.

"It's hopeless," her face contorted into some form of shock when I said it so mechanical. "There's no point in trying to find them if I can't find them. You never thought that I was even trying to find them? Is that it? You tell it as if I never even tried to reach them or help them with my powers. I barely had any sleep! I'm going insane and I couldn't have any hint as to where they are, and you're here, going through _**my **_shit, thinking you'll find a fucking magical map to their whereabouts? Get the fuck out, you're pretty desperate in finding those two! You think I don't care if they're probably dying in the middle of no where?" My yelling had risen to full volume, the tears that fell down my face were boiling-hot with rage and hurt. Everyone in the room was quiet. No one had a rebuttal. Larxene was shunned to silence, like the rest of them.

"I-It doesn't mean that you have to give up..." Larxene whispered, her eyes cast downward. It was so quiet, you could hear tear drops drip and patter on the plush carpet. All of us were shocked to see that Larxene was crying.

Holy shit... I made Larxene cry...

"Just because you tried and failed, doesn't mean that you have to stop and give up. I think that's a very cowardly thing to do. The girl who held on to a six-hundred foot building, who bitch-slapped Anaida, who continually refused and put down Axel's affections for her when he had a crush on her, is giving up? This is Axel and Roxas we're talking about. They are far more important to us than we could ever imagine. I even admit that I-I like Axel more than I should," we all gasped and Xion cooed, making Larxene's face turn a slight shade of pink. "And Roxas... he's my little brother, need I say more? That's why I'm not giving up." Larxene is... Roxas' sister? This is so unlike her... "So stop being a complete whiny bitch, pull your head out of your ass, and help us!"

Okay, now I'm relieved that she's back to normal.

A phone rang, breaking the returning silence, and more specifically, my phone broke it. I dug into the backpack that was still slung across my shoulder and pulled it out. I opened the new text message in my inbox and read it.

_**Nams, babes, how's it been? I think you should open your door, m'kay? I got something special for juu ;D**_

**____****~DemDems. Is. Sexxi. Bietches ;)**

"Naminé? Are you okay?" Zexion was at my side. I must have had the weirdest expression on my face because everyone else was staring at me with amusement.

I turned towards the door and walked very slowly towards it, dreading what was behind it. With caution, I opened the door all the way. There was nothing. I poked my head out of the entrance and looked side-to-side. The hall was empty. I turned around and shook my head at them. They were still confused. Then, their eyes widened, glued to the door behind me.

"What are you-?"

"NAMI!" I screamed as I was tackled mid-turn and scooped up into the air. I felt warm hands clasp onto my waist as I was twirled around.

"Demyx, let go of me!" he set me down gently and gasped when he looked at me from head to toe.

"Nams, what happened to you?" I sighed dejectedly and looked down, not wanting to look at his saddened aquamarine eyes. "I thought you said this wouldn't happen again..." I looked up and wished that I hadn't. I saw a lonely tear trail down his cheek. It shattered my already broken heart into more pieces.

"I... I'm sorry Demyx. I thought so, too..."

N-Naminé? Is that _**Demyx**_... FROM MELODIOUS NOCTURNE?" Xion squealed, jumping up and down like a crazy fangirl.

_Way to ruin the sister/brother moment, Xi._

Demyx turned his attention to the raven-haired girl and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's me. You a friend of Nams?"

"Yes, yes! I love your music!" she looked at me with surprise in her eyes. "How do you know him, Nami?"

"Um... I uh... Well, we-" Demyx slung an arm around my waist and pulled me dramatically to him.

"Nami is my _**girlfriend**_!" he said happily, kissing me on the cheek. Everyone gasped except for Zexion, who was leaning against the wall, out of Demyx's line of vision. "JKs, JKs, she's my little sister," he laughed, hugging me.

Yes, yes, I am." I hugged back. "I just didn't want anyone to find out _**yet**_, though," I emphasized, glaring at him playfully.

"Well, we're having a talk about this missy!" Xion wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making me groan.

"Hey, didn't your band like break up?" Larxene asked.

"No one really knows why, so why?" Riku pointed out. Demyx seemed a bit uneasy and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Zexion and he turned away quickly.

"Uh, n-no reason. We just needed... a break." My phone beeped. It was an alarm that meant lunch was already over.

"Lunch period ended, but I was thinking of skipping the rest of the school day." I said, putting my phone away.

"What? Nam, you can't be serious! You didn't eat anything!" Demyx cried out. He was always concerned on my well being ever since the incident at school. It was no big deal. I mean, ever since Roxas and Axel went missing, I just couldn't function properly.

"I'm fine," I muttered. "I can take care of myself. I don't need any of you worrying over me like some child." I spat, digging my nails into the hard cover of my sketchbook. I heard a sigh escape my brother's lips. It wasn't irritated or content. Just disappointed.

"Nam, you're not a child, but I'm sure you're acting like one," Demyx ran his hand through his golden mane. "What happened?"

"Don't worry," Zexion interjected. "We'll inform you on everything later. We also need to talk..." my brother seemed to squirm under Zexion's steady gaze.

"So... uh," Xion started, feeling the awkward vibes going on. "What are we going to do now? Roxas and Axel are still missing. Zex, didn't you say you were on that mission with them?"

"Yes, the last time I saw them was at Shinra's Corp..." His eyes widened. "When I reported the information to Xemnas, I was told by Marluxia that they had returned safely." He blurted out with realization.

"My flamboyant teacher? He's also apart of the Organization?" I asked.

"Of course," Larxene said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But I had a private meeting with the others, and we're having a few suspicions about our lovable pink-haired she-male..." I had to stifle a laugh at the reference towards my teacher.

"Wait, who else is in this thing? What is it exactly that you guys do?" I asked skeptically. I wouldn't want to know if they were... evil.

"Actually, we're a rebel group," Riku pointed out. Oh my God, he's in it too? "Oh yeah, Xion and Larxene are also apart of this. Even your brother. He joined us a couple years back when he attended this school." D-Demyx? I glared at him while he returned it with a sheepish smile. We're so having a talk later.

"Xion?" I turned to her, forgetting my bother for only a moment.

"What? I want Shinra dead. Is that a crime?" she exclaimed. Shinra... Ansem Shinra?

"Why do you want my parents' business rival dead?" They all stared at me with disbelief. "Um... did someone die?" Xion walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I think he's about to..." she said harshly. Zexion, Larxene, Xion and Riku left the room hurriedly, leaving me and Demyx alone.

"Wanna make a song?" he said after a period of comfortable silence. I smiled.

"Can we clean the mess those animals made first?" I asked pleadingly. He laughed, pushing me into the closet and leaving me trapped in it. "H-Hey, let me out! I banged on the door, which was being pushed against by Demyx.

"Clean your mess up first! You know I don't deal with cleaning!" he wouldn't stop laughing. Such a lazy prick. I huffed and sat on the floor looking at the very messy closet.

_FML!_

* * *

Roxy's POV:

Everything was dark... I felt myself coming to and then going back into unconsciousness. I was damn tired, and my stomach was in an indescribable pain all on its own. I feel as if I was ripped in half or somehow severed down the middle. I kept on hearing voices. I couldn't understand the jumble of words or the sounds that those people were making, like they had cotton in their mouths. I also heard muffled screaming from time to time. I strained myself to hear the voices in the darkness I had made my home. I saw a light shinning down on me. Warmth had coursed through my body. The voices were becoming louder and more easier to understand.

_"Roxas_?"

N-Naminé? Is that you? Oh, I haven't seen you in forever. I hope you're okay...

"Wake up, now." My eyes obeyed reluctantly, fluttering open. If it were possible, the semi-darkness was spinning and tilting in my vision; I felt like I was on some sick roller coaster ride. "Ah, so your awake."

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" a familiar shout rang in my ears, waking me up easily. I heard a dark chuckle resonate from the walls of the room.

"A-Axel?" I tilted my head from side to side, looking around the dark room when I adjusted to the dim light. I saw a table and a few chairs scattered around, and it reaked of mold and an unknown stench the overwhelmed me. Then the soreness from my arms made me realize that I was shackled to the wall... "W-Where am I?"

"Isn't this such a wonderful family reunion? I even brought your darling brother to participate." Ansem was now in the middle of the room, his sadistic smile a sight for sore eyes.

"Father," I spat. The word just seemed so distasteful.

"Bastard, I swear if you touch him I'll-" Axel's threat was cut off with a gasp of pain. I looked to my left to see he was shackled beside me. Dry blood was matted in his unusual burgendy-colored hair. His skin was a sickly pale white, battered with bruises and newly formed scabs. His coat was drenched in his own blood and I could see the dagger protruding from his stomach. He coughed up blood and gave a weak glare at Ansem.

"You're such a fool, Hikaru. Do you want me to kill you? I just need to know some things... Plus, I thought it would be a nice demonstration for Cloud to see what happens when he slips up. I seem rather embarrassed that he had our sides confused, but I don't think it will ever happen again, will it Cloud?" Nothing from him as usual. "Alright, now-"

"I'm not telling you anything." When it came to keeping secrets, I was the best at it. But with his? Eh... It's not my fault entirely if they slip. A dagger hit the wall, grazing my cheek by the slightest. The stinging pain was nothing. "Aw, are you getting mad already?" I jeered. It's fun toying with someone you despise. Well, I think so.

"Take a good look at your comrade," his sadistic smile returned. "Even with every method of torture, his mouth only opened to scream. Such a brave one he is..." The bastard will torture me beyond physical. The knots in my stomach tell me so... Or is it just the fatal wound I seem to be ignoring. "I know you abhor me for plenty of reasons, but no matter how hard you try to resist, you will always be apart of this family. This company is our future. Our new world order. This is our destiny. To take over the multiverse, and yet you keep getting in the way! You have become a thorn in my side for too long. With you doing your pathetic stunts, I am far behind on my agenda than I should be- "

"Yeah, sorry about the whole complications, but you know it wasn't that easy without me, now was it?" I rolled my eyes at his rambling

"I agree. I still need you. After all, you're as useful as it gets."

_Huh, so nice to know that I am only a tool..._

"So Cloud," he started, grabbing my hand, examining my gloved fingers. "Should we start with denailing or do you have anything else in mind." My brother kept his face expressionless, but I could see the horror and disgust in his eyes.

"Hm," I gave Ansem a smirk. "You think that will hurt me? Ha, I've been through worse pain if you haven't remembered." I kinda feel slightly curious as to what he'll do to me...

"Those experiments were worth it and you know it." Of course they were! Now, my heart is in danger of permanently collapsing. Congratulations! I know something you don't!

"I don't think an idiot as yourself would know what you have gotten yourself into," I remarked snidely.

"Enough of this!" he snarled. He removed the dagger from the wall and stabbed me in my thigh, causing me to yelp. "Where is she? I know you found her already! Tell me!"

"I can't tell you that," I grunted. He wasn't satisfied with my answer, twisting the knife sharply. I gritted my teeth together to restrain the scream that was dying to come out of my mouth.

"Oh son, you know you can tell me **_anything_**," he abandoned the knife in my leg to the gaping wound in my stomach, digging his hand into it. My insides were on fire. I screamed as loud as I could, my throat already hoarse and rough from the new blood pouring out of my mouth.

"Roxas!" Axel and Cloud both shouted in their own agonizing psychological torture.

"Now tell me!" he seethed, twisting his fingers into my reopened wound. The pain was unbearable I couldn't stop screaming. It hurt too much!

"I. Can't. Tell. You," I gasped out after the longest pause there would ever be, my resolve clear with my own pain. I was surprised that I still had enough will power to form words.

"You disgust me, you know that?" he growled. I spat the blood that was pooling in my mouth on his face, wincing from the pain in my stomach.

_Feeling's mutual, prick._

He quickly wiped the blood off of his face, smearing it.

"I'll be back for you later, my time here is limited. Do you hear me?"

"H-Hear what? You didn't even say anything," he backhanded me, making the cut on my cheek burn. I smirked. He went to Cloud and threatened to do what he did to me to him (which I would never allow) and stormed off.

"R-Roxas, you know he's only going to hurt Naminé. He's only using our company as a cover for his true motives. The ransom is all a lie. Once he has her, he'll experiment on her just like he did to you eleven years ago..." I could feel my blood run cold at his words. I knew Naminé was tough, but she would never last an hour in that process. "He's going to extract her X-factor from her heart for his own gain, just like-"

"D-Don't! I don't want to hear this a-anymore! Let me go!" I started to shake and pull on the chains restraining me, my breathing turned ragged and sharp. With every memory, the breathing increased with my will to break away from the chains. I yelled with frustration from my failing attempts to escape.

**_I had to get out of here!_**

* * *

Meanwhile:

It was another long and tedious day for Marluxia once again, teaching bothersome teenagers and grading papers. Why did he have to have so many students? He sighed with relief as the last bell of the day finally rang, now facing the room that was quickly emptying of students. When the room was completely empty, he summoned a corridor of darkness and left before any students came to ask anymore stupid questions.

Walking calmly into the alley that had appeared in front of him, he made sure no one followed him.

"You think you can get away that easily? You're such an idiot," the voice made him jump out of his skin and turn back to the shadows of the alley.

"R-Riku! Why are you here?" the boy with the hair kissed by the moonlight stepped out of the shadows, his blindfold was hanging loosely from his neck and his grin as insane as it had ever been when he was consumed by darkness long ago.

"We just wanted to have a conversation," Larxene stepped out also, her face masked by her hood and her knives hanging from her fingers.

"Wh-What about?" he started to tremble slightly.

"We know what you did," Xion appeared by Riku's side, looking disappointed.

"And for that, you must be punished." He turned around to see Zexion behind him, with his hood also covering his eyes, but his smirk still visible. Marluxia was surrounded.

"It was you who informed Shinra of our plans. That's why he was always a step ahead of us." Xion muttered distastefully, glaring at him with a storm raging in her eyes. Riku put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"How baffled and confused we all were when he turned our advantages against us, but I realized that there had to be someone inside of our group, someone who wouldn't be suspected to commit such... treason," Riku continued for her.

"I would never do such a thing! Th-That's a lie!" Marluxia snarled.

"Aren't you so sure of yourself?" Larxene giggled. "Now since you're so sure, where were you really the night Roxas went on his solo mission to Shinra's Corp? At first we believed your alibi, how you said you were at a teacher's conference with one of the student's parents-"

"But we also know that you made an excuse to the Superior on how late you came in the night by saying you were stuck on a mission. You didn't think we would catch that slip up of your's? In fact you made three mistakes that gave you away. That one being your first," Riku added, his eyes narrowing knowingly.

"Indeed, you had this all planned out. It all seemed well-played and flawless without those mistakes, honestly," Zexion blew some his hair away from his face. "Yet ever since you announced that Roxas and Axel returned safely from their mission, everything about you was **_off_**. I even realized you were nowhere to be seen in the mansion when I returned, and when I finally saw you the morning after, you seemed quite surprised to see me walking about the mansion. That's when you made your second mistake."

"The third one was quite obvious," Xion said kindly and happily, her odd change in behavior scared Marluxia. "You were also the one to inform us on them being missing three days after we all knew about it. You were also nowhere to be seen in those three days. Tell us, Mar. Where were you those three days you were gone?"

"That is n-none of your business! I-"

"Wait, wait! Let me answer that for you," Riku smirked, all of them stepped closer. "First, you needed to make Naminé weak so she wouldn't put up a fight when you eventually kidnapped her and taken her to Shinra yourself. So you started with Roxas' and Axel's disappearance. They are both so important to her and you knew she would be devastated by her own anxiousness. So as Zexion said, you weren't seen in the mansion the night of their mission because you were there, informing Shinra of our plans once again. Then, you decided that that wasn't enough so you brought Seifer and Anaida into this. Their roles seemed small but oh they played a big part in your plans. Once you had Naminé weakened physically, mentally, and emotionally, you would, without hesitation, take her to Shinra," he started to applaud him. "Bravo!"

"The only thing you didn't have in mind was us finding out," Zexion deadpanned. "Vanitas, you can come out now." Amber eyes flickered in the darkness to the right of Marluxia, in the way the Cheshire Cat would appear. The scene was like a horror movie. Their shadows danced across the brick walls tainted by the twilight colors.

"Let's get this over with," Vanitas said as he leaned against the brick wall in the darkness. His attire was all black. The sleeves of his hoodie were rolled up to his elbows, his hands covered in black fingerless slide gloves. His overly baggy black denims covered half of his Nike's. "Time to die, Marly." he stepped out with a malicious grin plastered on his face. Marluxia started to shout in panic, hoping someone innocent happening to walk by would notice.

**"Silence."** Vanitas spoke in the same voice as he did before. Marluxia stopped shouting and was suddenly quiet. He had been possessed just as Naminé had, amber irises replacing his own. He was at the mercy of the _Shadow Caster_.*

**"Everything you say or do is of your own will. Is that true?"**

"True," he spoke, his voice void of any emotion.

**"****You're about to die, to kill yourself. Am I correct?"**

"Correct."

**"You have brought this upon yourself, traitor," **with that said, he took out a knife and kicked it in the traitor's direction, which he picked up. They both held up their right hand, but Marluxia had the knife in his. Vanitas held his hand, as if he too had a knife of his own, to his face and slowly dragged it from the edges of his mouth to his ears, one side at a time. Marluxia repeated the same actions, with his knife actually cutting into his skin, forming a _Chelsea Smile_.* Vanitas smirked at his masterpiece while Xion turned away from the sight of blood, burying her face into Riku's chest while held her. Deciding to leave the before it got bloodier, she teleported them both from the scene.

"So, you're going to make him scream, aren't you?" Larxene asked, excitement in her voice.

"He's been disloyal to the rebellion. It's rightfully deserved," Zexion spat.

"Right you are Zex, right you are," Vanitas placed his hand over his left bicep and started to write letters across his arm, ending at his wrist. Marluxia screamed and shouted as the knife carved the word "TRAITOR" into his arm. With every scream the cuts on his face opened further, causing him to scream even more.

"Do you see it, Marluxia? It's a reminder of what you'll always be until you die, which is so sooner than you think," Vanitas' amber eyes danced with his own thrill, excited to see such a pathetic and disloyal man get what he deserved. Larxene had her arms crossed as she watched intently and Zexion found the screams disturbing, so he left. When Marluxia stopped screaming, his breathing was ragged and fast.

"I see it in your eyes," Larxene pointed out. "The fear, the regret. You knew this would happen." He couldn't control himself, but he could still feel the pain.

"S-Stop!" Another blood-curdling scream escaped his lips as he unwillingly dragged the already bloody dagger up his arm, the blade slicing his vein in the most agonizing way possible. If he knew the concequences, before Shinra even met him, he would have committed suicide by now. "JUST KILL ME!"

"No," Vanitas said, smiling cruelly. "If I did happen to stop, you would still die from blood loss, so why don't I just continue?"

* * *

Nami's POV:

After successfully persuading Demyx to help me clean my closet with a few fake tears and my famous pout, we decided to hang out and do as usual before making a new song together: A warm up. I won the rock-paper-scissors fair and square and picked the song of my choice, which was Carolyn by Black Veil Brides, so I let my brother borrow the acoustic guitar that he gave me for keeps. When the song ended, I heard Demyx sigh.

"Are you okay, Nam? Be honest." Demyx was sitting beside me on my bed, facing the other way.

"Why should I be honest if you haven't even told me about this 'Organiztion XIII,'" I air-quoted. "If you want me to be honest, I will. I'm on the verge of falling apart and it's all because of _**him**_," I said quietly, folding my hands in my lap.

"Him, this Roxas kid?"

"Yes..." I bit my lip. I never talked to my brother about boys. I guess this was why I was so uncomfortable. Because it was my first time introducing him to Roxas...

"And what is he to you, might I ask?" he asked skeptically. He was watching my reaction, speculating every movement or action that was made.

"Um... I-I uh..." I felt my cheeks burn up a little from the question.

"Ah..." he said, understanding. "So... did you have sex with him, yet?"

"OH MY GOD, DEMYX!" I shrieked, throwing the closest thing to me at his face, which was a fluffy blue pillow.

"I was just asking! Sheesh!" His cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment. "But if you guys did, then you know it's my responsibility as a big brother to warn you and answer any ques-"

"Demyx!" I whined. "I didn't do any of that yet! I-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'YET?'" It was his turn to shriek and turn red in the face. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger.

"All we did was make out. Is that so illegal?"

"Did you guys think of playing the naked twister?"

"Well, I-"

"AHA! YOU ADMIT!" he pointed at me accusingly, holding up the pillow just below his eyes to protect his face.

_**"Just meet us at the ice cream parlor at eight, okay?" **_

"I, uh, gotta go somewhere so..." he held up his hand.

"We're still having this talk when we get back." he said, so sure of himself.

"And you're going to tell me all about your Organization shananigans and the reason why you broke up with 'Sexy Zexy!'" I yelled as I walked out of the door, heading to the icecream parlor for some reason...

* * *

_***Chelsea Smile: Originally called the "Glasgow Smile." A form of torture that originated from Glasgow, Scotland. Used commonly by British gangs... x3**_

_***Shadow Caster: One of my favorite supernatural abilities that I created. Vanitas is a shadow caster, which means he has the capability to blend into darkness and use it for his own liking. It also allows him to control people's bodies and force them to do what ever his word is and can force you to do something prior to when you'll do it. This ability also changes your appearance, so that's why I chose it for him because I wanted there to be a reason why he and Sora were twins. In this story, they looked exactly alike until he found out and accepted his Shadowcasting powers. :D**_

* * *

**Me: Oh. My. Gosh! This took forever! High school is being a hassle now, even though it was only the first week... D:**

**Sora: Totally... -.-**

**Me: And I know some are you are probably like WTF? at the whole Roxie/Marly torture, but it's literature and I need to keep the reader's attention, right? Right? ;D**

**Vanitas: I don't know about you, but the torture was entertaining to me... :}**

**Me: O.O He uses the evil smile... Oh, and now I'm going to dedicate all of my time (for the moment) to my abused story Ocean Waves... Tear tear. It looks so lonely right now... ;-;**

**Sora: Well, tell us what you think of the chapter.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm out for now... Lol "Sexy Zexy"... :3**

**Zexion: *glares***

**Me: Okay, okay. Bai bai! :D**


	16. Time to Take Over!

**Me: Hello... :3**

**Roxas: Wassup? ;D**

**Me: Yes... I fell in love with him... Again... xD**

**Roxas: What? Again? Ugh! When was there a time in your life where you left me for somebody else? D:**

***POOF***

**Sora: Hey Rox! *waves childishly* :D**

***POOF***

**Roxas: ...**

**Axel: "I'm sexy and I know it." LMFAO, everybody! *winks* ;D**

***POOF***

**Riku: W-Wait a minute... How'd I get here? Oh, hey Grace. ;)**

***POOF***

**Vanitas: *shirtless* :3**

**Roxas: *eye twitches***

***POOF POOF POOF POOF POOF POOF POOF POOF-!***

**Roxas: OKAY, I GET IT! Why Grace, why! Dx**

**Me: o.o" ... Story time! :D**

**Roxas: *tears* ;-; **

**Vanitas: Grace does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, DeadPool, or this sexiness. *Points at 6-pack* :3**

* * *

**Twilight's Sun: Chapter 15**

**Time to Take Over~**

Nami's POV:

My walk to the ice cream parlor was a bit torturous, yes. My stomach was in tight, painful knots since this morning. When I finally reached the parlor, I could see Sora and Vanitas chatting semi-animatedly through the windows. The bell of the door ringed as I walked in, making my way over to the booth they were seated at and slumped into the empty seat next to Sora. I didn't know why I even bothered coming here! There was just this annoying buzzing in the back of my mind that kept teasing me, forcing me, to come to the parlor. I stared into Vanitas's unnaturally golden eyes. They always looked so empty.

"What's wrong with you? Haven't had sex in the past few weeks?" I teased, trying as hard as I could to lighten up the dreary atmosphere.

"Actually, you're on point," a ghost of a smirk made it's way on his face before he took a drink of his soda, but it never really showed. He shoved a giant bowl filled to the brim with Vanilla ice cream. "Eat it, now, before it melts." I took the spoon that was wedged into the frozen deliciousness and put it up to my mouth, my lips relaxing instantly at the cold sensation. It tasted as good as I thought it would. In less than two minutes, the bowl was completely empty. The knots in my stomach had finally undone themselves, and a content sigh escaped my lips.

"Man, how long has it been since you ate an actual meal?" Sora exasperated, staring into the licked-clean bowl that I shoved back on Van's side of the table.

"Three days," I said nonchalantly, rubbing and patting my stomach. "The night before that, Kairi knocked down my door with a bowl of ramen in her hands and forcefully fed me."

"Oh Kairi, she cares so much," Sora said dreamily.

"Alright..." Vanitas spoke slowly, almost as if he were unsure on how to bring what ever he wanted to say in the conversation."This is a very important thing you guys need to know." Sora and I huddled closer to listen more.

"You probably already heard of this, but I just need to make things clear. Everyone had their suspicions set out on Marluxia a little while before Roxas and Axel went 'missing.' Not only a few hours ago, Riku, Xion, Zexion, and Larxene confronted him. I was called personally to tag along. For what, I wasn't sure, until they had given me the orders to destroy him... I'm not really going to go in specific details on how, but let's just say I 'killed' him. He was a traitor. Guys, _**h****e**_ was the reason why Shinra was one step ahead. **_He_** was the reason why Roxas and Axel hadn't returned safely... _**He's **_the reason why you're like this, Naminé..." He was talking too fast. "I realized that there were only two possibilities: They're either way past dead, or they were injured and are being held captive by the enemy. I know all of this is a bit overwhelming, but just bear with me." It almost took me forever to process all of this new information. Then, the most obvious thing in the world struck me in the face. When I indignantly slammed my fists down onto the table, it shook, causing the giant bowl to fall over and break on the floor.

"Then why the _**fuck **_are we still here? THEY NEED OUR HELP! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"Miss, you're going to have to pay that," one of the workers pointed out. I turned around to see that it was this burly kid named Josh, from my P.E. class. Right now, I really didn't give a flying fuck about a ceramic bowl. I returned to the twins.

"Seriously, Sora, Van, we need to get everyone together. We have to go and bring them back safely, no matter what the cost. Do any of you have your phone on you? I-"

"_**Miss**_," Josh repeated a bit irritated. Again, I ignored him.

"- need to call a friend of mine and-" I felt someone jerk me around to face them, and what do you know, it's-

"HEY, DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!" He was a threatening three feet taller than me, but I wasn't phased or intimidated.

"Oh, you're right," I deadpanned. "I'm terribly sorry, uh-" I read his name tag to piss him off the slightest. "-Josh? Yeah, I really am. And you know what else I'll have to pay for?" I sidestepped him, grabbed one of the wooden chairs, and brutally made contact with his body until the chair broke. He went into unconscious by the last hit. I softly kicked him over. "The chair **_and_** your medical bill," I said calmly while clapping the wooden splinters off of my hands.

"Looks like you're bleeding," Van stated the obvious.

"Don't care," I replied. "Just give me your phone." I winced from the pain as he tossed me his phone. I quickly dialed the number and the phone rang twice until someone picked up.

**_"Hello?" _**I held my breath as the soft yet bold voice spoke out of the receiver. I was going to regret this...

"M-Mara! It's so nice to hear from you again..." I really was relieved. The last time I saw her, or her sister, was when we were at the play island that one night. I didn't even say anything about my moving to Twilight Town.

**_"Naminé? Naminé, is that you? Oh my gosh, where have you been? I- Oh, Ellie says hi!" _**I laughed nervously, knowing what will happen.

"Tell her I said hey and that I miss her so much. Well, I miss the both of you guys. I'm in Twilight Town. It's very beautiful here, you should come."

_**"When Nams?"**_

"Now... Seriously." I turned to the patiently waiting Hikaris. "C-Come on."

"But what are we-"

"Sora, just shut up and step outside," I said, quickly walking out of the parlor, waiting. After a few minutes, everything around us still seemed normal until I saw a black blur speed down into the courtyard and stop for only a second. A second was all I needed to see a girl with reddish-black hair riding piggy-back on a brunette. She jumped off of the brunette to fix her windswept hair, even though it was as messy as it was. Emerald eyes collided with my own. We both just stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like hours when, technically, it only lasted for ten seconds. Sora and Vanitas were watching curiously as the girl walked towards us, hand in hand with her sister. I could tell she was pissed off; I saw it in her eyes. She was now in striking distance and I knew I couldn't avoid the inevitable.

"Marali..."

"You-!" Mara screamed, her balled fist collided with my left cheek, sending me off, flying, a few feet. That punch really hurt like a bitch. I'll probably have a bruise.

"What the hell?" Vanitas exclaimed, gaping at such an unexpected reunion.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me!" Mara yelled indignantly, walking towards me. Eléa just watched calmly, knowing not to intervene with this altercation.

"M-Mara-!"

"After all we had done for you, this is how you fucking return the favor? What the fuck is wrong with you!" She kicked me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me. Sora started to scramble to the crumpled heap that was me.

"Naminé-!"

"S-Sora, stay back! L-Let her finish," I grunted, trying to get up, but Mara kicked me back down. I looked up at her. Her fists were shaking, and her breathing was erratic, she was panting so hard. I was too ashamed to look at her, so I put my head back against the ground, my bangs covered my eyes. I heard her collapse right next to me, sitting with her knees up. She turned slightly and picked my head up off of the ground by pulling at my hair harshly, causing me to wince and look at her.

"I hate you, y'know..." she mumbled, trembling. I could see the very rare tears stream down her face. I tried pulling my head down again.

All I needed to do was wait. I knew she didn't really hate me. She was being irrational due to anger. I knew about her severe anger management issues and her bipolarity. She just needed to cool down. If I even apologized, she would've just gotten angrier than she was.

"You're pathetic," Mara let my hair slip through her fingers as she snapped her head up into the direction of the voice.

"I'm pathetic? You don't even know who the hell I am, and you're calling **_me_** pathetic?"

"I'm calling you pathetic because I'm as worse as they come, and yet I don't go around beating up my friends. I'd have to say you're the most pitiful thing here, even though Naminé can't even pick herself off of the ground."

"Y-You bastard! I'm not pathetic!" Great she's throwing another bitch fit...

"Prove it," Vanitas was definitely pushing some buttons that he shouldn't be pushing. "Go ahead, show me that you're not pathetic."

She walked up to him, stopping only a few inches away; they were pretty close. Just like me, she was only a head shorter. Her verdant eyes were searching for something in his golden ones, demanding something from him.

"I've seen terrible things," she began softly, which surprised me. "I know I can't tell you that you haven't also seen what I've seen... Or worse, but I just want to say that I lived in a world where I had to be tough, to be tougher than everyone else. I had to be strong enough to try to keep a secret, so others won't suffer or pity me and my sister, and I try as much as possible to protect my sister from it. I run with her because I don't want her to look back... To look at what he's done... I-"

"I've _**done**_ terrible things. Need I say more?" Mara looked down, averting the intensity of his stare. "You know what? I might as well tell you..." Sora caught on with Vanitas's little test and kept quiet while Eléa listened, confused.

"I've killed many people, some who deserved it, and some who never did. I've spilled innocent blood and heard their relentless screams of agony. I wasn't always like this. I was just like my brother until an elder Shadow Caster gave me this... this curse. When my parents found out, they were the first to turn their backs on me, then came along everyone else who found out afterwards. I hurt these strangers, and I hurt the ones that they loved without even showing the slightest sympathy. I only care about me and my loved ones. I'm selfish. That's how I am..." Mara couldn't look away from the ground. Then, she looked up at him, then to his brother and sighed. She surprised all of us by pulling Vanitas into an embrace.

"No, that's how you used to be..." Vanitas smiled softly and hugged her back. I finally pushed myself off from the ground and willed myself to stand. With small baby steps, I shuffled awkwardly towards the two embracing teens and joined them.

_I'm sorry, Mara. I didn't mean to put you through all of that. I left you like your mother did, and I shouldn't have..._

_"It's okay, I was being... unreasonable. Yeah, that's the word."_

I smiled at her thought.

_More like stupid..._

Before Mara could hurt me physically, the three of us were tackled and brought into a suffocating bear-hug.

"LET THERE BE LOVE!" Sora bellowed, making the hug more unbearable. Vanitas was facing him directly, giving him a disturbed glare.

"Off," Sora pouted at him. "NOW."

* * *

Roxy's POV:

It's been a few hours since I gave up trying to break free from the shackles. They were too durable; they were specifically made to hold me down. I couldn't stop thinking about Cloud's words. I didn't want anything to happen to Naminé, especially...

No, I couldn't think of that now. I need to keep my sanity in check. I need to be strong for Axel, Naminé, and everyone else. If I can't, then I'll lose them, too. I looked over to where Axel was; he was knocked out cold. He didn't deserve this, nobody did. I looked up at my restraints, then at Axel's limp form, then back to the shackles.

_Wait a minute... Why didn't I think of that before?_

"Axel," I whispered as quietly as I could, rattling the chains of my shackles. "Axel, open your damned eyes!"

He was still out like a light. I couldn't help but groan at the standstill progress. I flinched at the sudden sound of the door opening, but I was extremely relieved because of who I saw coming through.

"Cloud!" I couldn't speak higher than a whisper. My voice was still sore from the screaming. "Cloud, come here!"

Cloud rushed to my side. "Thank God you're awake. What do you need?"

"Wake him up," I jerked my head to where Axel was. Cloud did what he was told and made his way over to the beat up pyromaniac and slapped him until jumped with a start.

"Ugh, get the hell away from me, you pompous, arrogant douche!" he groaned roughly, coughing a bit.

"Glad to see you're awake, pedo." I smirked when he frowned. "Come on, don't be like that. I found a way out." When his head snapped up to face me, I knew I caught his attention.

"How?"

"How good are you with fire?"

* * *

Nami's POV:

"Are you kidding me?" Hayner scoffed. "There's no way, in all the worlds, that this is possible!" When I said we needed everyone, I did mean it... I already rounded up Mara, Eléa, Kairi, Xion, Riku, Zexion, Larxene, Demyx, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and Olette. Now we just needed...

"Hayner, listen to me," I whined. "Roxas and Axel need our help. You're the best renowned Struggle champion in all of Twilight Town! Just give you some real weapons and BAM! You're an effin DeadPool!" Something I learned from my stay here. Hayner stopped his rantings for a minute and started to think, rubbing his chin comically.

"A DeadPool you say? Hmm... Oh, by the way, I'm proud of you for knowing who DeadPool is," pointed out.

"Okay, I get that, but will you do it?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Well~, I don't know if-"

"Olette's coming with us," I interrupted, shoving a red-faced Olette in front of him. He prevented her from falling by hugging her, which made both of their faces tomato-red.

"I-Is Pence coming?" I groaned in frustration.

"No, but now he is!" I feigned excitement.

"Hmm... I guess- Wait! Will there be ice cream?"

_Oh my gosh, Hayner, you son of a bitch._

"Y-Yeah... Tons." I couldn't hold it back any longer. I swear if he-

"Okay, I'll go... But on the contrary, I-" Mara didn't give him a chance to finish because she blew up on him, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform, which made Hayner's eyes widen.

"Listen, you scrawny little fuck! I might not know you very well, but if you don't shut the fuck up and get with the fucking program, I'm going to-!" Vanitas pulled her away by the waist and covered her mouth with his hand. Her muffled screams were persistent while she thrashed about.

"Man, this is a wild one," Vanitas muttered, smirking. Mara screamed something that sounded like "WHAT? YOU DIRTY LITTLE-" I'm just going cut that part off...

"Hayner I think you should..."

"Y-Yeah, I... I think I should. Sheesh, she's a hot and all, but your friend scares the shit out of me..." Olette looked up at him and glared, slammed her foot down on his, and stormed off. "MOTHER OF FUCK, THAT HURT!"

"Oh~... You shouldn't have said that..."

_Poor Olette..._

"What did I do?" Hayner whined, holding onto his foot, with tears in his eyes. If it hurt that much, thank God she didn't get him where the sun doesn't shine...

"I'm not telling you," I scoffed. "Come on, now we have to get Pence."

* * *

Before...:

Ever since Naminé left for the ice cream parlor, things were pretty boring back in her dorm room. Demyx laid on the bed with a displeased look on his face.

"Man, it's so boring in here!" Demyx fell back on Naminé's bed, blowing a a few strands from his bangs. He suddenly jumped up with a start. "I know! I'll listen to some música!" He jumped off the bed and scurried to the IPod Home and placed his Touch on the dock. The familiar tune made Demyx start jumping around, giggling madly.

_**"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... LET'S GO~! OH NO~!"**_

"Can't stop the tickles! They call me Dr. Giggles. It's o-o-off the chizzle, fo' shizzle dizzle! I'm bangin' with the b-o-t-o-dizzle with wiffles 'cuz I dribble like I'm rubbin' on nipples."

He jumped on top of his little sister's bed and started dancing to the song while screaming," Gotta get out the pickle! Make it rain with the ripples. Let my candy rum trickle. Get you buzzed with double triples! Getting head in... rentals. Avoiding the parentals. This is ghetto, plain and simple, with the downbeat tempo..."

_**"Oh no, they be hatin' us 'cause we're glamorous. They be hatin' us 'cause I'm f**__**abulous..." :D**_

"Can't stop me once I've started. Baby got me retarded!"

**_"Don't phunk-phunk-_****_phunk-_****_phunk with my heart... LET'S GO~!"_**

"Chop, chop, chop you up! Ima monster! Ha ha ha! Eat you like a cannibal, spit you out like an animal! Chop, chop, chop you up. Ima monster! Ha ha ha! Eat you like a cannibal, spit you out like an animal! Slice, slice, slice you up! Ima monster! Ha ha ha! Cut you up, I'll slice and dice. Serve you up as cold as ice! Slice, slice, slice you up! Ima monster! Ha ha ha! Cut you up, I'll slice and dice. Serve you up as cold as ice!"

Demyx was so caught up in the song he didn't notice the door open, revealing Zexion.

"Um, Naminé, are you-"

"Go 'head, girl, shake that butt! Make me freakin' bust a nut! Crank that music, bust it up! Let's get wasted, super 'unh'!

"-here..." Zexion was too stunned at what he was witnessing at the very moment. Of course any secretly boy-crazy, dark scholar would be stunned over the fact that _**Demyx Soto **_was shaking his butt in front of him.

"Guess what, honey. I'm a freak. I'm a freak inside the sheets. Rough, tough, naughty nurse. Rip it up, now make it hurt." Now, make that a shirtless Demyx Soto...

The paralyzed young man couldn't prevent the small nosebleed that was occurring at the moment.

"Don't stop, get it, get it! Last for hours, not for minutes! Open wide for my surprise, scratch and blow for your grand prize! Smear it on your plastic face. Leave you with a sweeter taste. Super soaker on your chest,  
let it drip down on your br- AH!" Demyx shrieked, falling backward, toppling over the bed, trying to find any article of clothing to cover his exposed upper body.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" His face was a vibrant shade of red. Zexion's nosebleed was far from gone, and yet, he still kept a blank stare.

"I think I'll leave..." Zexion stepped out of the awkward situation, that was Naminé's room,closed the door, and ran down the hall. Once he turned around the corner, he stopped to catch his breath and whipped out his phone, revealing a paused video.

Yes, it was Demyx singing and dancing to Blood On The Dance Floor...

"Blackmail? No... Self-entertainment? Oh yes..." he chuckled, pocketing his phone and leaving the building.

* * *

**Me: Lmaoo I'm sorry I had to use Blood On The Dance Floor. That song is called Ima Monster! :D I know, I know, why does Grace listen to such terrible, dirty songs? D: **

**Roxas: She's a closeted super-pervert :3**

**Me: o.o Well... I only listen to songs like these because I think they're funny and it cheers me up when I'm not my usual self. Yeah my friends don't like it when I'm sad, or maybe it's just because that can't bear another moody bitch xD But nah, I'm usually hyper-happy! :D**

**Roxas: Uh, you're ignoring me.**

***POOF!***

**Sora: Nah, she just doesn't want to deny or accept her pervertedness. xD**

**Me:Yup... :3 Oh, and two things: **

**One: Did anyone else notice the hinting between Vanitas and my OC? Or was that just me... :3**

**Two: I was thinking of posting this chapter on the 1-Anniversary! :D I just wanted to post this up early. :p Man, I can't believe it's already been nearly a year since I started this story and I would like to thank all of my reviewers and readers. Without you, this story would just be... unloved. :}**

**So I give you a heart! :D**

**Now time to thank our reviewers!**

_**InfinityStream,**_

_**LoreilDarksky00,**_

_**Misfortune XIII,**_

_**My'Disturbed'Nightmare,**_

_**DestinyKeyblader28,**_

_**all-'round-freek,**_

_**Claire Cooper,**_

_**magnoliastar08,**_

_**J3NNA5AUR,**_

**_Orion94,_**

**_Terra ForceXIII,_**

**_Prophetor,_**

**_Shinyitalianguy,_**

**_The Gamer Dude,_**

**_Stephykinz,_**

**_OmnomnomChop,_**

**_sasusakufan2357,_**

**_Nobodysxcanxlove,_**

**_Onyxclarinet,_**

**_One Sky-One Dream-One Destiny,_**

**_phil331,_**

**_cosmic blues,_**

**_GoldPhantom and z-eion,_**

**_AbysmalOblivion,_**

**_and last but not least, _**

**_Ruby Lanx! :D_**

**_I would like to give a special thanks to all of you. From just reading and liking my story, to giving me constructive criticism or praise, each review made me happy. I'll be updating occasionally, but not as much as I used to. I have a lot of work to cover for high school. Oh! And I'm going to also revise some of the old chapters because when I reread them, I was all like ew. :p_**

**_Well, later! Love you guy_****_s! :)_**

**_Roxas: Love you, too. ;D_**

**_Me: ... No, never again. Okay, have a wonderful day! :D_**


	17. AN: I KNOW ANOTHER ONE! Dx

**It's been sooooo EFFIN LONG! Dx**

**But I have great news! :D**

**I'm giving this bitch plastic surgery! xD**

**Yep, I'm going to rewrite this bad boy; the first chapter is almost done broskis. ;D**

**I just wish I still had Internet so I could update it tomorrow, but apparently I don't, so I wanna cry ;-;**

**Well, I hope after I update STH I can get my revised story up and running.**

**Oh, and you Ocean Waves fans might be happy about the update that might also come afterwards (FINALLY)!**

**Okay, ciao my lovelies! ;D**


End file.
